Just Marriage
by Schick Merchandise
Summary: FINISHED! SYAORAN, a rich handsome guy is forced to marry an average girl, SAKURA. Neither of them wants it. So the two agreed to do whatever they can just to break it off before it happens. In the process, who's falling for who? RATING: between T and M
1. Girl Meets Boys

**Author's Notes: **OLA! This is **Tammi Super Girl**! I indicated 'super' in my pen name because I'm super! I'm super because I don't get hurt! (yeah right!) Cold-hearted bitch e? Haha! Don't worry, that won't be bothering my fic that has romance, humor, and drama. Anyways, thank you for viewing my story's first page! Read and review please!

**Just Marriage**

**BY: TAMMI SUPER GIRL**

**CHAPTER ONE: Girl Meets Boys **

In a dark place behind the curtains docks two teen-agers; slightly madly arguing at each other.

"Who are you?" said one female voice.

"Who the hell are you to ask me who I am?" answered a masculine voice.

"Look!" said the girl, slightly raising her voice, "I am not here to play hide and seek with a bucko stranger like you!"

The guy's eyes widened with annoyance and exclaimed "YOU THINK I AM?"

"SSHH!" The girl highly hissed. "They might hear us!"

"Grr…" the guy grunted, lowing his voice. "Move a little, you're crowding me…"

"Grr…" the girl grunted then she moved a bit, trying not to be so obvious.

The Girl's Point Of View 

Ok, you readers might think that this isn't making any sense. I just got there- in that place- behind the curtains for a couple of minutes ago. For you guys, I'll tell what happened earlier.

**Flashback: 4 hours ago**

Ok, here I am in Tamara University where I study for College. Oh yeah, before I go off, I'm Sakura by the way… Sakura Kinomoto, age 17. I have auburn hair that goes a 3 inches below my shoulders. I have emerald eyes, cool huh?

Where was I? Oh yeah, I'm here in my University with my all time best friend, Tomoyo Daidouji. She's also 17 but I guess her 18th birthday will come up pretty soon. She has loooong grayish hair and amethyst eyes.

It's a bright sunny day; the weather is very fine. It's dismissal time already and we just prefer to hang out first before we go home. Home's isn't so far but not so near either… Anyways, we're hanging out here by the benches near the Soccer field. I go here often. Why? I just want to… Here is the perfect spot if you wanna get a glance of Ken. Hihi! He's not the usual campus crush or super heartthrob around here. I don't prefer guys who are soooo popular that you have to wait in line just to see if their hair is still neat. Ken is just one typical hottie and not almost everybody takes notice of him. He has light complexion, light brown eyes, and brownish black hair that he ties into a ponytail.

"Hey Sakura…" a sweet female voice called out to me.

"Yes Tomoyo?" I responded with a cheery face.

"Umm… I'm going out this Saturday night…" she stated while slightly looking down to the grass.

"Really? Good for you! Who's going with you?"

"Oh… you know…" she blushed a bit… "The usual?"

"Yeah? Eriol huh? I thought so…" I smiled at her, slightly telling her that there's nothing to be embarrassed about. It's like the fourth time Eriol had asked her out and they're still aren't in the stage of 'going steady'. "This is the fourth time, right?" I added. After that, she nodded without saying more. I cheered her on, "C'mon! Go with him! It'll be great!"

"Oh… I'll go!" She lifted her head and looked at me with a genuine smile. "I just wanted to tell you that we're going out again."

And then something came up. I paused. "HEY!" I quickly held Tomoyo's arm.

"What?" She asked confused with my sudden gesture.

"Did you see that?" I asked impatiently.

"See what?" She replied as she puts her finger by her chick.

"Did you see that Tomoyo? He smiled at me!" I cheered.

"Who?" She asked as she looks behind, searching for a possible person. Oh…how irritating… "C'mon Sakura…" she started, "Ken's just probably cheery today." She stated after she saw Ken passing behind us.

"No!" I exclaimed while seeing Ken fixing his Soccer socks. "I really saw it! Maybe he'll ask me out the next time we see each other!" Ok, you and Tomoyo might think that I'm letting my self get carried away with just one stupid smile. What? Of course it's not stupid! It's Ken's!

"Sakura, it's healthy to be cheerful but don't keep your hopes up…" Tomoyo gently told me.

Alright, she got me. She's right. "Hehe, that's no prob…" I replied.

Ok, that's not what I really meant… But can you believe it? Ken smiled at me! …Ok, ok, I'll get to the point… Fast forward a little please!

After 2 hours and 15 minutes 

"WHAT? Dad, you're kidding, right?" I bellowed in our living room.

"No Sakura, I'm not." My dad's gentle voice replied to me.

"Dad you can't do this to me! That's so 70's or 60's!"

Ok, that came up a bit weird. I'll start it again.

**15 minutes ago**

I entered our living room with a happy face. I saw my Dad examining thru some paper documents in the living room. I walked over to him and greeted him. After all, he asked me to come home early because he needs to talk to me before he leaves.

"Hey Dad, I'm home!" I greeted as I put down my bag on the couch.

"Welcome home. Good, you're here." He replied to me after giving me a two-second glance.

"I'm just in time e. What's up?" I asked cheerfully as I neared him.

He was already wearing his formal suit. He packed up all his paper documents and put it in his attaché case. "I had a meeting with an old close friend of mine a long time ago."

"Yeah?" I nodded.

"And I'm about to a meeting with her again." My father added.

"Ok? What's that gotta do with me?"

"This friend of mine has a son who's a bit older than you… I reckon your age difference is only a year." He stated with his gentle eyes.

I laughed a bit, not knowing where my dad is leading me. "Yeah really? Why? Am I gonna be forced to wed her son or something? Hahaha!" I laughed. I didn't know that I laughed to soon.

"Well… I'm glad you're taking this fine Sakura… As a matter of fact, yes. We arranged a marriage for the two of you."

SHOCKING! It's like a big horseshoe hit my forehead. WHAT? This isn't real! "WHAT? Dad, you're kidding, right?" I bellowed in our living room. This is where we started off a while ago, right?

"No Sakura, I'm not." My dad replied gently.

"Dad you can't do this to me! That's so 70's or 60's!" I'm right! It's year 2k! It's been years after the crazy millennium bug rumor! There's no such thing as 'Forced Marriage' nowadays! It had already expired decades ago! Right?

"Even so…" My Dad gave me a final smile then exited the house.

NOOO! After all the laughing and mockery with my History books! Yeah, I did! I laughed at all the ancient stories about the arranged marriage thing. I mocked how unfortunate and awful the people were back thousands of years ago when they had to encounter arranged marriage. Damn… I didn't know I'm gonna be affected by it.

This has to be stopped!

I took a cab and had it follow my Dad's car. It led me to a high class Chinese restaurant downtown. I followed slowly and sneaked behind the curtains just near the table my Dad took. Looks like he's waiting for somebody.

After a few minutes, a woman with long black hair joined my Dad's table. A waiter walked in and was asking for their orders. After that, I wasn't able to hear what they were talking about. I leaned a bit closer and noticed that there's a big lump beside me.

"EEEK!" I squeaked. But I tried to keep it down.

"What are you screaming about? Why are you hiding here?" A guy I completely don't know was beside me and started asking questions.

I got annoyed and asked him crossly "Who are you?"

"Who the hell are you to ask me who I am?" he answered very crossly.

I slightly raised my voice and exclaimed, "Look! I am not here to play hide and seek with a bucko stranger like you!"

His eyes widened with irritancy and exclaimed "YOU THINK I AM?"

"SSHH!" I hissed; "They might hear us!" And that'll be totally bullshit.

"Grr…" he grunted, lowing his voice. "Move a little, you're crowding me…"

Grunting huh? Can too play at that game. "Grr…" I grr-ed and tried not to be so obvious.

He scowled at me and peaked over to my Dad's table. Hmm… I wonder why he's looking at my Dad and that woman… NO! Does it mean that- that- that he- he- he's the- the- THE GUY? The son of the abomination!

"Hey…" I lowly called his attention… He looked at me not wearing his scowl anymore. "Umm… That's my Dad over there…" I pointed my Dad and continued; "I was wondering if-" I stopped at my words when I saw this horrified expression on his face. He might also be screaming 'THE ABOMINATION!' in his weird head that hid under his messy dark brown hair… I gawked. So… my hypothesis is true! NO!

"Y-you mean!" he uttered.

"Yeah…" I answered depressingly. "My Dad is speaking with that woman there who is probably your mum. You maybe wish that I'm lying, but you know what, I wish I was too…"

"NO!" he exclaimed and grossness was in his tone. Hey! Why does he sound so upset when he found out that I'm his fiancée? I should be the one whose supposed to be grossed out, right? Look at his face! He has Chinese amber eyes and messy dark brown hair. His fair complexion is average… but DUH!

"Why do you sound SO DISSAPOINTED?" I roared. I took his recent word as very insulting.

He looked up to me with a slight smirk on his face and said, "Why wouldn't I be?" THAT'S IT! HE'S GOING DOWN! I DON'T WANNA BE WEDDED WITH THIS JUNGLE FREAK!

I jumped on to him and tried to strangle him. He fought back and before we knew it, we were out from our hiding spot and landed on the carpet with a loud

'BAG!' Ouch… It hurts, but not too much. I landed on him. He got most of the pain. It was hell enough to be forced to marry someone you hardly know; to hide behind a curtain and fall onto the floor while strangling and getting strangled… but of course, it doesn't end there…

"Well, well… It seems like you two have already met…" came a voice of a grown woman. I gazed up at her but I still wasn't able to stand up. Oh my… She's so beautiful and sophisticated! She's looking at me with a slight genuine smile on her lips.

"It's not what you think!" The guy under me shouted.

"I thought you were bitter about this Sakura… But you seem to get along with him just fine." My Dad mentioned while looking at us with his oh so annoying smiling face. After that, he turned to the woman again, "Ok, Mrs. Li, you have my word. I comply to your request that my daughter will be married to your son."

After hearing that, I quickly stood and loudly said "WHAT!" I approached my father and tried to reason with him- but to no avail. They signed their contracts in front of my delicate fragile emerald eyes. I was too late. And going here made my situation even worse. It's like the total opposite of having butterflies in my stomach. And to add to that-

"Syaoran, please take her home." The woman said who I believe to be Mrs. Li.

"Oh… That's so kind of you miss, ma'am, err… madam… But I can go home by my self…" I stated while looking at her embarrassingly.

"Oh but I insist. Please." She said. Hoooooooh… I wish I could say that 'I'm sure you're a nice lady but I prefer to take your son's figure away from me in any way possible.'

Before I knew it, I'm here in a passenger's seat with a slight stranger beside me driving the car we're currently in.

"So, where should I turn? Left or right?" he asked me with his masculine voice. He sounds gentler now compared to his tone when we were in the restaurant. But still, that won't make any help. I really don't wanna answer his question… I wish we could just go straight and hopefully bump into a post or better yet, a cow… So I could have short-term memory like Lucy in '50 First Dates' …In that case, I won't remember this awful day and they had to cancel the marriage because I have brain damage. …But it's just too good to be true. "Left or right?" he repeated. I still didn't answer. "LEFT OR RIGHT?" he raised his tone because we're nearing the crossroads. "LEFT OR RIGHT? DAM-"

"LEFT!" I exclaimed then he made a quick turn, avoiding the gutter.

"What's your problem? Do you wanna get us in an accident or something?" He crossly said to me.

I mumbled at my seat, "well yeah…" I whispered.

"What was that?" He still has this negative tone.

"Nothing!" I uttered and turned my head to the car window again.

Pretty soon, he dropped me off just in front of our house. I walked over to the side of his car- just beside his driver's seat.

"Thanks for the lift." I mentioned but I didn't sound so grateful. I began to walk away then I heard him yell…

"Sorry! I didn't get your name!"

I looked behind to face him, "KINOMOTO!" I shouted and ran off to our front door.

I thought I could get away from him that easily… But as I was on my way to our door, he honked and shouted, "KINOMOTO WHAT? WHAT'S YOUR FIRST NAME?"

I looked at him again, there's no trace of something negative in his facial expression. But of course, looks can be deceiving! Especially with amber eyed men! "NO!" I shouted back.

"C'mon!" he slightly pleaded, expressing more of his amber eyes. Damn.

"NO!" I repeated. "Even if I tell you, I wouldn't let you call me by my first name anyway!" After that, I once again hurried to our front door. When I finally got my first step on our doormat, he honked again. I can't believe he stays just for my stupid name. I faced him again even if we are meters away.

"C'mon tell me!" his masculine voice was the only thing heard on our front yard.

"Sakura!" I finally said it just to shut him up.

"Great! Thanks! I'm Li! Syaoran Li!" he grinned. But I wasn't actually finished with him…

"What are you thanking for! I WOULDN'T LET YOU USE IT ANYWAY!" I shouted at the top of my lungs… But after that, I just came to find that he had already driven away.

Shit.

**Normal POV**

The next day; it was another Friday afternoon and Sakura and her pals were in the library.

"Huff puff…" Sakura mumbled when they got on the 5th floor. "Can't believe we climbed the stairs all the way to the 5th floor…"

"C'mon Sakura, I thought you're good at gymnastics and stuff like that. Why are you whining about a couple of staircases?" said Naoko, her eye-glassed female friend.

"Stairs are totally different!" she uttered when they entered the corridors and it was followed by a couple of 'Ssshhh's!' Then she lowered her voice, "I never really liked them!"

Sakura wasn't interested in going through some books like the others plan to do… She just went with them to avail the free Internet. After a couple of seconds, they had arrived in their destination. It was a big room with so many tables and chairs. At the end was the row of many bookshelves. At the front was the front desk and at the side were the PC's that Sakura was hoping for. She marched happily over to the front desk to surrender her I.D so she could log in to the Internet. When she neared the desk, she noticed someone fortunately familiar.

A guy wearing his usual ponytail was at one desk, looking at her. She glanced at him and caught his eye contact. She didn't know what to do because from what she knows, they were just acquainted or probably less than that.

Tick tock. Ken smiled at her.

She hardly knew what to respond. Although this time, she is very positive that he did smile at her. She smiled back…and it was more likely an ear-to-ear grin.

After that, she didn't want to impress him more, she just continued to the front desk and surrendered her I.D. When she got her Internet pass thing, she went over to her designated PC and started surfing. She felt a bit unease to know that Ken was just settling on a desk that is just a little behind her. She looks behind every 40 seconds just to take a glance of him.

Well… nothing exciting she sees unless if she finds it funny to see that Ken is sleeping on the desk while his friends were reading books. She smiled at that.

After for some time, Sakura's friends approached her and told her that they are leaving. It's ok for Sakura, she hasn't any more else to do on the net anyways. After she got her I.D back, she took a final glance at Ken. He's still sleeping. She smiled and left with the girls.

'_Well… At least I find climbing up the stairs was worth it after all…_' She thought and she had a contented smile all the way to her classroom.

**END OF CHAPTER**

**Author's Notes: **How was the first chap, everyone? I hope it wasn't too boring. More chapters coming up. Hopefully, you'll find Syaoran there. REVIEWS PLEASE!


	2. The Dreaded Date

**Author's Notes:** Haah… Another chapter to start! I hope I get to have plenty of readers so I would have a big boost of energy for the next chaps, hehehe! And I want to thank the first five reviewers! You make my work fun and easy! Thanks a lot!

**Tammi Thanks:**

**dbzgtfan2004  
19syaoSangeL87 - **oh sorry... I don't know that movie.. thanks anyways  
**shiningphoenix  
cherrygirl06  
coca24cola - **hey! i recognize you! you reviewed my other stories, right?

**CHAPTER TWO: The Dreaded Date**

It's Friday noon and an auburn haired girl is yapping on her cell phone on her way to the cafeteria.

"Yeah, yeah… I'll have all the papers on your desk by Tuesday night…" she said to the person on the other line. She continues, "YES! THIS TIME I'M GONNA DO IT, OKAY? C'mon! When will you begin to- AW!" Seems like she had bumped into someone. Her one and only notebook fell from her grip but her cellular phone didn't. It had a string attached around her right wrist.

"I'm so sorry!" The person she had bumped to apologized and bent down to get her notebook.

She slightly smirked and replied, "It's okay…" And also bent down to get her notebook…but he had already got it in his hands.

"I'm so sorry…" The person repeated and handed it to Sakura.

"I said i-it's o-okay…" She stuttered… Looks like she got lucky.

"I'm sorry Kinomoto… Please let me make it up to you…" he said.

Sakura couldn't believe her eyes. It's like the whole thing is just fiction. It's as if she's just imagining things and writing it down on a scrap of paper. "S-sure Ken…" she responded with her twinkling eyes.

Ken's light brown eyes were open for positive expressions. "Are you busy tomorrow night? I could take you to Wayrix Espamia. It's just a bar for chilling…" Before she could say a word, he added, "My treat..!"

There's nothing else for her to answer than "Y-Yes! I l-love to!"

His eyes widened with gratitude and said, "Haha! Great! I'll just meet you there by 8:30pm… It's just next to Le Pier, you can't miss it!"

'_What? He's not picking me up_' Sakura thought. '_But I shouldn't anticipate for more, right? And what the heck, it is Ken! So whatever! It's fine!_' "Sure..! See you there Ken." She blinked twice and continued. "Oh I mean, Wanayn!"

He flashed one of his glamorous grins and said, "Ken's fine. I don't like my surname anyways." Then he took off, "See ya Kinomto!"

"B-bye!" She waved at him but she sure wanted to add 'Call me!' but it may be too predictably flirty… So, she just put a smile on her face and hurried off to the cafeteria to see Tomoyo.

**Sakura's POV**

I entered the usual cafeteria with an unusual feeling. Ken just asked me out, yah? I bet it's not a date or anything… But whatever it is… I still get to be with him. Hehe. Wayrix… Wayrix… I've heard it before. I know that it's a bar with a stage and a band is playing on it. You just have to chill and listen. Nice place.

I saw Tomoyo and the other girls at our usual table by the window. I walked over towards them with my oh so happy face ready to bring out the good news.

Everyone was busy with their own food when I got there, I kept my grin hidden and said, "Guess whom I just bumped into?"

"Keeen…" They chorused nonchalantly in a monotone.

My eyes widened with excitement, "How'd you know? Did one of you see me?"

"No Sakura, it's just obvious. Now take a seat." Tomoyo told me.

My smirked withered a bit and sat on the chair next to her. I didn't know why my friends were so… so… so unbothered by this… Or maybe they just got used to me yapping about Ken every other hour. I think that may be the reason.

So there… just another usual lunch with my friends. When everyone was finished with their meals, everybody had to go to their respective classes except for Tomoyo and me. Our classes start a little bit later. "So… What time will you see him then?" Tomoyo asked me while she eats her potato salad.

I smiled that that topic was brought up. "8:30pm!" I proudly answered. It was like it had a silent phrase like 'I'm finally saying that we're finally going out!'

"Really?" she responded and flashed me a very genuine smile. Just the type of smile I should get from my best friend e? "Eriol and I will meet before 7 tomorrow night. If you want, you could hang out with us first before you go off with Ken. We're dining in Le Pier anyways."

"Sounds good!" I couldn't say it better.

Pretty soon, it was time that we go to our classes. "See you around Tomoyo!" I said when I waved goodbye at her when we were about to part.

"Oh Sakura!" she called out to me just when I was about to climb up the frigging maroon stares.

"Yeah?" I turned around to face her.

"Eriol's friend will be dining with us tomorrow."

"No problem." Then I skipped off to class.

**Normal POV**

Before Sakura knew it, it was Saturday 7pm and she just found her self walking near the entrance of Le Pier. She's just wearing a simple outfit. You know? She thought it'd be just right if she gives out a character that relates with the saying 'Simplicity is the Best'. She wore a cute tight striped baby-T, nice fitted flare jeans with a really cool belt, and a pair of cute snickers. It may not look appropriate for the French restaurant, but it's just fine with Wayrix Espamia. Hey? What did she come here for anyways, right?

She entered the restaurant and was greeted by a person who works there. "May I get you a seat mademoiselle?" A male asked her.

"No thank you." She cheerfully said. "I'm with someone else. I'm with those two over there." She pointed across the room Tomoyo and Eriol.

After that, she approached the couple's table and joined them. She sat with them and didn't notice that there were three persons at the table. "Hi Tomoyo! Hi Eriol!"

Eriol is the gentleman type- neat hair, neat clothes, down to earth personality and mostly neat to begin with. He has navy blue hair that goes with his blue eyes. Eriol smiled at her and started, "Oh Sakura, I'd like you to meet my friend-"

"What the friggin' hell are you doing here!" Sakura bellowed, cutting off Eriol's statement. The two got surprised with her sudden outburst.

"Hey! I'm not following you, okay? I didn't even know that you're coming!" the third person replied to Sakura.

"Wow! You two know each other!" Tomoyo exclaimed happily and took out her video camera. "This is so intriguing!"

"Too bad I had to stay here until 8:30 with you Li…" Sakura snobbishly muttered.

"Wow! And you're in hell! What luck!" Syaoran Li replied.

"This is nice. When did you guys meet?" Eriol curiously asked them while he puts his elbows on the table.

"I don't even wanna say it." Sakura crossly responded while she looks away.

Syaoran rolled his eyes and his facial expression was really emotionless. "I'm her fiancé."

"Really?" Tomoyo and Eriol gladly chorused. They think it's awfully cute for them to be a couple. Tomoyo parted from her video camera for two seconds and uttered, "You look perfect for each other!"

"Tomoyo! How could you say that!" Sakura bellowed to her best friend. "He's so annoying!"

"Hohohohohohoho!" Tomoyo just gave out her devilish laughter.

It was a very awkward dinner for Syaoran and especially for Sakura. She had to avoid every eye contact and made sure that nothing about her comes up so he wouldn't know any info about her. Even the 'passing of salt' is like a punishment for her.

Pretty soon, they finished their dinner and Sakura will have to leave soon. A waiter walked in and gave them the bill. Syaoran handed the bill to Eriol after examining it. "I'll pay for Sakura's meal." Tomoyo giggled at that.

"No thank you! I can pay for it my self!" Sakura muttered. "And don't call me Sakura! You don't have permission to do so…!"

"C'mon!" Syaoran crossly snapped. "You gotta at least let me pay for it! I'm a guy! I wouldn't be able to take it if you didn't!"

"No." She said it plain and simple. "It's okay."

"Arg! Just let me pay for it all!" Eriol exclaimed and took out bills from his wallet.

"No! Don't!" Syaoran uttered but Eriol had already placed money on the bill. It'd be awkwardly impolite if he'd ask him to take it back… So he just said, "Next time, it's on me."

Before they know it, the four of them are outside the French restaurant. Syaoran noticed that Sakura was looking over to the other building. And he wasn't the only one who noticed it.

"Oh! Looking forward to your date with Ken?" Tomoyo teased with a giggle.

'_Date?_' One word struck Syaoran's head. "I'll see you off then." He said to Sakura.

"No thank you." She immediately responded.

"Ok, great! Eriol, you guys go ahead. I'll just see Sakura off." Syaoran turned to the couple.

Sakura formed a fist with her right hand and a vain popped in her head. She faced Syaoran, "Didn't you just hear me? I said no!"

Eriol and Tomoyo left then Syaoran uttered, "ok! Let's go!"

"Arg…" Sakura grunted. '_He just loves making my night worse, huh?_' She thought.

Syaoran walked over to Wayrix with an unhappy Sakura. "You go to places like this?" They are in front of the entrance. It was not a big place. The walls are painted in black and the door was red. There's a board by the door; listed there were the names of the bands that are playing tonight; 'Kunats Donuts', 'Final Ecstasy', 'Sour Oaf' and more.

"Arg! Don't you have better stuff to do!" She said irritatingly. "Just go!" She tried to push him away but of course Syaoran is stronger than that. It's just a lame attempt to win over him. "Go! Someone might see us."

"Yeah yeah…" he sarcastically agreed. He bent down to her height so he'd be exactly face to face with her. Then, their noses were only ten inches apart. "You can have your so called date tonight… But - I – will – be – watching – you!" He mocked her and laughed.

"Ugh… You make me sick. Just go!" she said snobbishly then turned away.

Syaoran was out of the scene and after a short while, Ken showed up.

**Sakura's POV**

I just found my self settled at one of Wayrix's tables with Ken. It's a bit tensing and a lot of fun. I'm sorta nervous that Li would do something to annoy me tonight. I admit that I got a bit scared when he mocked me a while ago. It sorta sounded like a threat. But I just ease my self by repeating to my self that I'm with Ken and nothing could go wrong… I hope.

It's a dark place with a thin smoke around. There are few people smoking cigarettes inside. There's this not so big stage in the front with a complete band set on it. Ken and I are settled just about in front of the stage- not so near to it though.

I was happy when he asked me if there's anything I want. I didn't want the 'gold digger' impression and thankfully I'm not like that anyways… I just ordered a glass of iced tea that I assume to be not so expensive.

After a while the second band had finished, my cellular phone rang.

"Hello?" I answered. "Oh… Hi Dad!" Whew… Good thing it's only my Dad… I feared it would be Li, trying to do something annoying again. "Umm… Near Le Pier…" I answered when my Dad asked me where I am. Ok, this doesn't sound so good… Dad is never a party pooper. He's a very kind considerate person and making me go home right away would be the last thing he'll do… I love my Dad. "WHAT? Now?" Ok, maybe I spoke too soon.

You may be wondering what my Dad is trying to tell me. "I just spoke to Mrs. Li." He said. "She asked a request if you could go with them on your school break. It's like a tradition for Lis to go to a vacation every break. She said it'd be best if you start to get used to it and get acquainted with the family." That's what he told me. Like I said, my Dad is never a party pooper, a kind considerate person… Yeah, he's just so nice with everyone else… Especially to family friends!

"But Dad!" I tried to reason. Ken is starting to look at me with mixed curiosity and suspicion. "Wouldn't you be alone and lonely for the break? You know? Touya's in England and if I go with the Lis, you wouldn't have any company at home." I said that to make him rethink about this sending me off vacation.

But I guess… Dad is cleverer than that and I can't flee from this unfortunate part of my life… "Oh… That's very nice of you Sakura." He began. "But Touya will be coming home a few days after you go. And Yukito is also staying over." Ok, I lost. I can't argue with my Dad anymore. But it's not yet finished. "I think it's better if we just talk at home. Be sure to be home by the next hour. You wouldn't wanna be late tomorrow." See? See how miserable my life can be! I just had the slightest luck and had the chance to go with Ken and this Li shows up and manages to ruin everything for me.

We hanged up and I turned to Ken who was giving me a half worried look. "Who was that? Your Dad I assume?" He told me.

"Yeah…" I replied sadly.

"He wants you to go home already?" he asked.

"Yeah…" I replied again. "But not immediately."

"That's okay with me… I have other plans for tonight anyways." He said. Ok, I don't wanna start being pessimistic with what he just said… But if you squeeze it out from me, I'd say he didn't exert much time for this. But I can't judge him, right?

Thirty minutes later, Ken looked up to me. I don't know what he's going to do; he just neared me. Uh oh… A smirk drew in his lips then he grabbed my left hand. "Let's go!" he said.

Huh? I just found my self hand in hand with Ken… Why? He's dragging me outside the bar. After a few seconds, we're finally back near the road. "It was a nice evening with you Kinomoto. I'll just wait for you to get a cab, ok?" Yup, you guessed it, we're going home…

"Dad I don't wanna go!" I screamed while going down the stairs the next morning; trying to make my Dad change his mind at the last minute. Yeah, all my bags are packed… But don't even imagine how grumpy I was when I was doing that.

"Sakura…" Dad said gently. "We talked about this last night, right?" Yeah.. he's right… And it also may not be right to make my Dad feel so terrible about making me go away.

"Ok… I'll be good with the Lis… And try my best not to kill my fiancé." I recited.

"Good girl." He replied while in the kitchen. Seems he's busy with something. Haah… I walked over to the living room couch while dragging along my luggage. "Put up a smile now, Li will be here to pick you up." I sarcastically grinned widely then Dad handed me a mid size food bag. "They're the sweets I made for you and Li. Its for your trip."

Dad is very thoughtful… How could I be mad at him? "Thanks Dad…" I said.

"Sorry… The door was open so I came in…" a masculine voice was suddenly heard. Oh how unhappy I am to here that! Grr!

"It's okay." My Dad told the guy with a smile. "Have a safe trip now."

"Yes… My mother would like to thank you for letting the fiancée go along with us. It's such an honor…" Li said and bowed for gratitude. Ok, even if he is so annoying, I admit that he has A+ etiquette. But that doesn't change anything! I still don't wanna go!

"We'll be going now Dad…" I tried my best to sound very polite and gave Dad a final hug.

I exited my house and found my self staring at Li who is examining his red car. "What's up?" I said with a normal tone.

"I don't know… I think I have a flat tire." He muttered while looking down to his tire.

A big smile appeared on my lips and said, "Good! Now we can't go! I guess I'll be heading back to my room now! See ya!"

"My mistake! It's just fine!" Li exclaimed and took my bags. Arg.

Pretty soon, I found my self once again sitting on his car's passenger seat. "Why do you have to do this, huh?" I asked irritatingly while looking outside.

"What? I didn't do anything?" he sounded innocent and kept his eyes on the road. "If you're thinking that I asked my mum to take you with us, well you're wrong."

What a lying bastard! "Are you saying that this doesn't have to with what you told me last night, huh? Is that it!" I exclaimed crossly as I glare at him.

Tick tock. He laughed out loud. "HAHAHAHA!" Ohh… He makes me sick! "I was just teasing you! With the 'I will be watching you'? Haha! It's just a lame mock to fright you! It did work! Haha!"

Grr! "Let me out of this car! NOW!" I commanded. Ok, that was a lame attempt. Then I asked, "Why are you so cool about this?"

"What?" He looked at me with a smile and his amber eyes flashed with positives. "I'm kinda used to this engagement stuff. They don't always happen anyways."

"Hmm… Well not for me…" I replied then turned my eyes back to the window.

**Syaoran's POV**

"Why are you so cool about this?" Sakura asked me. Sometimes, I wonder too. Yeah, I barely know her but I guess that there's something in me that I feel like this won't work out like the other fiancées I had.

"What?" I responded, acting a bit innocent. "I'm kinda used to this engagement stuff. They don't always happen anyways." I answered honestly. Mother always wanted me to get engaged… So the Li Clan would continue and have an heir. Mother and the elders are not a bad picker when they choose women for me… But the thing is… They're the ones who choose, not me.

"Hmm… Well not for me…" she responded. That seems predictable. Sakura is the first girl that seems to be average. The other girls in the past were rich, some are titled; yeah, they seem to be suited for a guy like me- the heir of the rich and famous Li Clan… But what the heck, fame and fortune can't buy love. Who would want to be wedded with an acquaintance? Or worse, a stranger? Well… Not me.

"I owe a lot from my mum… And since I'm a very nice son of hers, I'd like to make her happily contented by showing her that I'm finally getting along with the girl she now chose to be wedded to me." I sincerely told her while I keep my eyes on the road. I lied a bit about that. It's true that I owe a lot from my mum, we all do, right? But that's not the reason, I just sorta feel bad for making her feel terrible about the fiancées she's been giving me. It's like she exerted effort for me and I totally ignore it… It's very uncomfortable when you think about it. But I still don't wanna be wedded though… Haah… I don't know…

She didn't respond for the last 10 minutes… "Hey… Can't we just ACT to get along and then break up in the end?"

"What about the Clan?" she mumbled while she looks outside. She sounded really sad.

"Uhh… I'll just handle that soon…" I replied.

"Ok." She agreed but still didn't face me. That's fine. I don't care what she thinks anyways…

**END OF CHAPTER**

**Author's Notes: **How was that? Nyehe! REVIEWS PLEASE! 3rd chapter coming up!


	3. Sakura's Vacation With Li

**Tammi would like to thank the following readers:**

**(I am very pleased that I am in your 'Alerts' list. Thank you!)**

19syaoSangeL87  
AzNDrAg0n37  
Kawaii Princess Angel  
LadyAkina  
Uniquely-Kawaii  
cazzyprincess  
champagne-x  
pollyhi5  
rawritskim

**Tammi would also like to thank 'Wishing upon a shooting star: CCS collections' -** Thanks for having me here!

**Author's Notes:** Hello again! Welcome to my story! Today, you will read about the third chapter. Enjoy! Don't forget to give a review, okay? Great! Oh, another thing... since the 'line' on this page occurs errors, I'll just replace them with numbers. I hope nobody gets confused.

**CHAPTER THREE: Sakura's Vacation With Li**

"Hello Sakura!" Mrs. Li greeted her when she stepped out from Syaoran's car. "I'm so happy you could join us. Nice to see you again."

Sakura almost rolled her eyes but she had to remember her etiquettes. Syaoran is pretty nice and polite to her father so she must be too. '_I'd like to make her happily contented by showing her that I'm finally getting along with the girl she now chose to be wedded to me._' She remembered Syaoran's words. "Yes Mrs. Li, thank you for having me here." And then she bowed for gratitude. Syaoran looked at her with a keen look on his face and thought. '_Good. This girl isn't so inconsiderate as she looked like._'

"Oh! My pleasure!" Syaoran's mum replied and gave her a quick embrace.

0 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 0 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9

**Sakura's POV**

Pretty soon, we arrived at our destination. Guess what? It's a beach resort. Sassy, huh? But c'mon… Would you date somebody if his family owns a beach resort? Well… Would you?

Would you really?

…Well … Probably you would. Not many kids have their private beach resort.

But let me ask you this… Would you marry somebody if his family gives you complete access to a certain beach resort? Is that reason enough for you to spend the rest of your life with someone? Well… Would you?

Whatever your answer is, to me, I would not. I'd rather be lawfully wedded to my one true love. Well… Beach resort? I tell you… I'm not impressed.

I stepped out from the car and a big view conquered my eyes. From the entrance, you can see a massive wonderful garden that is accompanied with a yellow brick road, as if tempting you to come inside.

So, I did. I followed the yellow brick road like the girl from Wizard of Oz. Remember that line? 'Follow the yellow brick road! Follow, follow, follow the yellow brick road..!' It was sort of like that, right? There were many crossroads but the main road goes to the two-floor cottage that seems to be a relaxing spot and a place where you can dine casually. …Impressed now? … Umm…

"I'll just carry these for you, miss." A man in a sky blue polo passed by me while carrying my stuff. I've seen other men wearing the same top that he does from the moment I've arrived here… So I guess they work here.

"No thank you. I'll just carry them my self, I can do it." I replied and neared him.

But then, I was slightly halted by a teen-ager 5 inches taller than me. "It's their job. Let them do it."

"But Li!" I looked up to him.

"No buts." He commanded me. Heck, why does he have the authority to do that? And then he turned to the man who is carrying my bags. "Can I have the keys to our rooms?"

"Certainly." The man in a sky blue polo dived his free hand in his pocket then took the keys in it. He handed the 2 keys to Li. "Here you go sir. Good day."

"Yeah, good day to you too." He replied. He turned to me after that and handed me a key. Great, for a second there, I thought we'd be sharing rooms. That's a relief.

When the guy was out of the scene, only me and Li was left near the big cottage I was talking about a while ago. "Must you always embarrass me?"

EMBARRASS? What did I ever do to him? "Excuse me?" I sounded sarcastic and a bit insulted.

"Can't you act professional once in a while? C'mon… Obviously, It's obviously their job! It's obvious!" He beamed at me.

"Well excuse me for being so nice!" I said then turned my back on him.

"Whatever. And oh yeah, call me Syaoran. It's not appropriate if you call us all with the same name. We are all 'Li' here after all..!"

I hate it when he starts making sense! "Whatever. I'll just go off somewhere… Wander around." I responded without facing him. After that, I took off walking. …Imagine that? It's not just a hang out place, they have maids and servants here too. …Impressed now? … Umm…Aah…

I turned to the left of the big cottage and began wandering there. There I saw the big blue sea showing off its waves. I neared it and after a few seconds, my feet met the white sand that links the sea. It has this heavy breeze that blows my hair to expose the back of my neck… Cool… You got the whole beach to your self and no stranger would step on your sand castle. …Impressed now? … Umm…Aah…Ehem…

It's nearly lunchtime so I decided to head to the rooms so I could clean up. I happily jogged back to the big cottage. When I got there, I turned right and walked over to the two-floor white house. It sorta looked like a mini hotel. The first floor was full of glass windows and the door was also made out of glass. …Impressed now? … Umm…Aah…Ehem…Mmm…

I entered it and took my key out of my pocket. I read the number engraved on it. It says '3'. So my room must be room number 3. I wish Li's bedroom wouldn't be room number 2 or 4. I climb up the stairs and met 4 girls who are obviously older than me. Uh oh.

"Heeeelloooo Kinomoto!" They chorused.

"Gonna check out your room, huh?" One girl asked.

"Y-yeah…" I replied.

"Too bad we're not next doors. Mine is the last room by the corridor." The other stated.

"R-really? T-too bad…" C'mon… My answer was lame… But I can't think of any other answers.

"I'm Sheifa by the way." Said the first girl. "And these are my sisters- Fuutie, Feimei and Fanren."

"Nice to meet you." I bowed for formality measures. "I'm Sakura."

"Nice to meet you too!" They chorused again. How do they do that? They all say almost the same thing. Do they have telepathy or an operating system stuck in their brains or they just think the same? "We'll be going now! See you at lunch!" Said Fuutie.

"Ok, see ya later!" I cheered then continued walking.

Pretty soon, I arrived at my bedroom and began to turn the knob. It turned without hassle. That's funny… I haven't used my key yet. Why is it unlocked? Hmm… Maybe the guy in the sky blue polo forgot to lock it after putting my stuff in it. I happily entered the bedroom and found my bags just near the closet. It's a mid-size bedroom with super cozy ambiance. The floor is covered with peach colored carpet. The big windows were decorated with splendid pink and white curtains. The tables were colored in maroon. There's even another door that leads to the bathroom.

I marched to the bathroom. There were two light switches. The first one will give you a bright white light and the other will give you dim yellowish lights. Very cozy. I'll like that light when I'm bathing in the bathtub. Great. …Impressed now? … Umm…Aah…Ehem…Mmm…Just one more thing…

I exited the bathroom and immediately saw the big bed right across it. The white and velvet covers look very warm and cozy. I walked over it for a try… But before I do, let me just ask my self one more time. …Impressed now? …Yeah! Definitely!

Hey, what's this lump on the bed? Must be a super comfy pillow. I excitedly lifted the covers to see whom I am sleeping with tonight.

Wow, a cute pillow. It's a brownish…- sleeping SYAORAN! WHAT THE HELL! "SYAORAN, WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

"W-what?" a worn out male voice he gave out.

"GET UP! GET UP! NOW!" I commanded.

He rubbed his eyes then sat. "Who are you to tell me that WOMAN?"

"What the hell are you doing HERE?" I repeated and half praying that he's in the wrong room.

He scanned around the place with his droopy amber eyes. Oh please oh please let him say that he's in the wrong room. "This is room number 3, right?" he asked me. …I hesitantly nodded. "Then I'm in my room!"

"NO! Tell me you're joking!" I pleaded.

"Do I look like I'm joking? Dammit woman, you've woken me up from my slumber and you expect me to kid around!" He raised his voice.

… Ok… I lost… Just when I began to admit that I like this place, I go and find out I'd be sleeping with this moron every night for the next 2 weeks.

I rest on the bed, just beside Syaoran, as I realize all the unfortunate events I'm going through. I have my head on the pillow and my right hand on my forehead. Syaoran went back to sleep again. I feel as if I've just lost a battle I actually thought I could win… And then somebody peeked through our door. He said, "Master and miss, time for lunch!"

Oh shit…

0 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 0 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9

**Normal POV**

It went fairly well for Sakura and Syaoran when lunchtime came. Sakura looked very positive towards the Li family and she was very polite. Syaoran was still the same- it was just like any other meals with his family; having an auburn haired girl by his side wasn't really disturbing at all.

Although, there were times that even Sakura can't avoid getting embarrassed. It's when the 'engagement' between Syaoran and her gets in the conversation. Phrases like 'I hope this one is the one, huh Syao?' or 'you better get in your guts, young man, because we're starting to get along with Sakura' came up. It's like their pushing it. It was hard for Sakura because she didn't exactly know how to look like- how her facial expressions gonna turn out. Does she have to respond to those? Is she supposed to look pleased? Or throw in her own reactions?

Well… Most of the time, she just kept quiet and focused on her food. It's her only getaway. Good thing there's food. Food is good. Good of there is food and good food is good.

It went almost the same with dinnertime…

0 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 0 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9

**Syaoran's POV**

It's nighttime and I'm here by the shore, looking at the sea that is engulfed with darkness. Yeah, I know I'm not the type who stands alone and looks at the view all by himself. I'm not really like this and I don't know why I'm doing this now… The view just probably sucked me to look at it. It's pretty nice…

I feel the sand going in my slippers whenever the water puts some in it. I don't mind. Few stars are out tonight… The lights from the land are overpowering them though.

Even if you hide it… Even if no one else sees it… You know it's there. I dunno if that is related to me in some way… Who knows?

I was walking with Sakura a while ago. Don't get the wrong idea… We just happen to pass by at each other… And then she left without talking to me. I heard a female voice called her when she left; she probably went there. We still don't talk to each other. We don't chat, share interests, brag, nor gossip. …And I don't feel the need to.

Why push? Right? Why can't I just marry this one and have a child to be the next heir? Just so Mother would stop all these engagements. But having a child isn't just a 'poof'! Sex is nothing if it's not for love. Why would you wanna do it with someone you don't like? What for? To score? Nah… I'm not that low…

Anyways… I'm off to the bedroom… Better catch some good movies on HBO…

0 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 0 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9

"Hahahaha!" I laughed my belly out while watching these guys on TV do a break dance in a disco bar. They're supposed to be under cover. Guess what movie this is? ..White Chicks! Hehe!

It's getting late and this is my second movie from the moment I rested my ass on the bed and started to be a couch potato. Literally, I have potato chips at my side! But I already finished it all up.

Like I said, it's getting late and my fiancée- I just dislike saying that- is still not around. …And then my door opened. Speaking of the witch e?

"Aaah…" She made a very funny noise as she slowly opens the door. She sounded like a sick zombie. "Hahahaha!" this time, I laughed at her. "Aaah…" She repeated her peculiar sound. I examined her across the bedroom and noticed that she really is looking like a zombie. Her posture is bad, her jaw is dropped and her eyes are really droopy.

Ok… Even if we don't share something very special… I am not raised as a bad ass. I stood from my comfy seat and relaxingly approached her. I started to scold her… and for some reason I dunno why.

"Don't drink if you can't handle it!" I said it plain and simple. After that, she fell down on the carpet- and it's just when I was only a few steps away from her. Haah… I'm just doing this because I'm a nice guy. I carried her (yeah, bridal style) and brought her on the bed. "Aaah…" she repeated her not-so-comfy noise. She may be having a bad headache now. I shouldn't feel bad about it… She's not my responsibility. …Even if it looks like that she is my liability (or whatsoever) …I still refuse to believe so.

I took her slippers off and tucked her in. …And as for me? I continued my movie!

0 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 0 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9

I had managed to turn off the lights when Sakura started sleeping at my right side… I didn't turn off the TV though. I still continued laughing my ass out for every funny scene… And then the zombie woke up…

"Syaoraaan…" she mumbled… Wow… She still sounds like a zombie but she isn't cranky tonight.

"Yeah?" I replied happily. The movie is just so funny… It makes me happy!

"Could you turn off the TV?" She sounded nice. Wow! That's two consecutive sentences without sounding so grouchy!

"Just a sec. The movie's almost over." I replied with the same tone. But it was a lie. The movie has still a long way to go before it ends.

After a few minutes, her mouth opened again. "Syaoraaan..!" Now her crankiness starts to appear again little by little.

"Yeah?" I responded.

"The TV's noisy..!" she spoke with her eyes closed.

"It's almost over!" I repeated my alibi. … But you know what? I shouldn't have lied… Why? After that, she tried to open her droopy eyes and crawled over to my side, snatched the remote and turned off the TV.

… It all happened so fast; I didn't even have the chance to whine. Of course, I can just turn the TV back on but… I somehow don't feel like it anymore… After she turned off the TV with the remote, she instantly fell on my chest and continued her slumber.

… I feel bad for waking her up. Getting drunk is a not-so-easy situation… I've been there thousands of times before and when you're drunk, just go straight to sleep… And it's harder when you wake up- … hang over…

I pulled the big blanket that curled up by her feet. I placed it on her and to me as well. And for some reason, I began to feel sleepy… I rested my head on the pillow and said, "Sweet dreams brat" and closed my eyes.

0 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 0 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9

**Sakura's POV**

Awww… My head is killing me. It feels very heavy. But I guess it got better compared to what it felt like when I entered the room. Gawd… I slightly opened my eyes and noticed the moon peaking thru the beautiful window. The room is dark and thank God the TV isn't turned on anymore. I remember turning it off and after that… it's all blank.

Huh? What's this pillow? It doesn't feel so soft… but it feels comfortable though. I lifted my right hand and just realized where it had been. … I-it came from S-Syaoran's l-left s-shoulder… Gawd… What happened? How did I end up on his chest? Damn… This is so embarrassing.

I wanted to move away but it might wake him up… And that's not good because it will be very awkward. I moved my head and looked up to his face. …He looks so gentle when he's asleep- just like my big brother Touya. I can't even move my back because I think his right hand is in the way.

… I sighed and started to think of what to do. What to do? What to do? …Haah… This thinking makes me feel so sleepy again… I think I'll just apologize in the morning…

0 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 0 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9

**Normal POV**

Sakura wakes up meeting the morning sunlight coming inside the room. She stretched out her arms and noticed that no one is beside her anymore. She blushed redder than red as she realizes what situation they were in last night. '_I hope this isn't the reason why Fuutie and Fanren made me drink a lot last night… Is it their way to push me to him? Did they calculate that if I sleep drunk, Syaoran and I would be snuggily cuddily during the night? Damn… How could they handle me so easy? … I wonder what he thinks after what just happened… Damn._'

"What are you looking so serious about?" she heard a male voice coming from the right side of the bed. She gazed and saw Syaoran settled at one of the chairs by a small circular table by the wall. She stared at him with her worried emerald eyes… It made Syaoran feel a bit awkward. He just shrugged it off by saying, "Come and have breakfast."

She blinked twice not sure of what to react. Then, she just stood and approached the small circular glass table. She sat on the only empty seat (since there are only two seats after all) and started to help her self by putting some toast on her empty plate. After that, she asked him, "Where'd you get it? You went to the dining area?"

He just continued his bacons and answered.

"It's room service."

**END OF CHAPTER**

0 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 0 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9

**Author's Notes:** Hahaha! How was that? It wasn't too easy for me to come up with the storyboard… But I'm just glad to be off to the fourth chapter. I hope I can get more readers so I could get more inspiration in writing this fic. Thanks everyone! Read and review please!


	4. Cookies

**Author's Notes: **Hello! Welcome again to my fic! This is the fourth chapter and I hope you are willing to give a review..- and for future chapters as well! Hekhek! Enjoy the chapter..! Thank you for all the reviews I got and this is my favorite review... My fave review was from Musette Fujiawara.. HIHIHI!

**CHAPTER FOUR: Cookies**

It's nighttime again and Sakura already had dinner with the Lis a while ago. She walks near the sand of the beach and she could see the sea miles away from her. Not so near, yet not so far. She sighed in discontent… It's such a beautiful relaxing place but she had to experience with unlikely people she hardly knows. It's not even on her mind to 'want' to get close to this family… It's like 'why would she'? Yeah, it's fine; they're nice people but… why? Is it really that necessary? And what really bugs her is that she would have to marry the guy… She doesn't know when… but someday… right?

But he told her that they'll get out of it…

Well, that's a relief. Totally.

"It is cold tonight." A male voice came in…

She sought to ignore him… but she couldn't… Why? ... "Yeah, I know that."

He rolled his amber eyes; got annoyed, "I reckon it'll be a bit helpful if you wear a jacket."

'_Why is he even here? He makes me sick! Isn't the big resort big enough to let us not see each other?_' She tried not to reply… But bits of her self somehow want to do the opposite. "I'm not stupid! I know that too and you know what? It's none of-"

"Just a suggestion!" He cut her off with her sudden outburst of obvious irritancy. Syaoran walked out after that.

He continued his average manly steps as she follows him with her eyes. She wanted to scream 'wait up!' but she couldn't.

… Pride. '_What an essential aspect of life…_' She thought.

Still, she couldn't ask him to hang around for her. And little by little, his figure slowly fades away from her view. She was unsure on what to say but in a matter of seconds, her feet did the talking. … She hurried after him and finally asked,

"Where are you going?" And then she thought, '_What the hell am I asking him that for? Sure, I don't wanna be with him but I don't wanna be left alone either! …But I was doing fine a while ago, right? What the heck..! Moods change!_'

"Why do you wanna know?" He asked back. His voice was nonchalant; not a single emotion was present. He just continued walking with his typical calm and care free mood.

She thought of an alibi to hide her feelings of …her feelings of …her feelings of what? Sakura haven't admitted to her self yet. Whatever it is, she thought hard and fast. "I just got nothing else better to do." That's sort of true.

"Nothin' special… Just going to an internet café in the resort." He said, not really buying her alibi. He didn't really care what the truth is anyways… Well, not that much.

Her emerald eyes widened and positives were immediately expressed. "Great! I'm coming!" …He didn't reply after that; didn't illustrate any emotions of irritancy nor glee. Most of the times, he's just neutral… Not really. It really depends upon how the sequence of events affect his moods. She had her hands together, showing how excited she was- '_Finally! Contacts to the outside world! I had spent one night here and I'm almost dying._' Then a flashback entered her head.

A vision of her self surprised to see that her hand was just recently staying on Syaoran's shoulder. And not just that, her head and almost half of her body was resting on his. After all of that, she decided to apologize but she still hasn't managed to do it. Almost certainly because he did not bring it up nor complained about it. It's as if like nothing happened. And she knew that he knows it. Oh well… She just tried to shrug it off her mind.

* * *

Syaoran, who's followed by Sakura, entered the Internet Café. It was a mid-size air-coned room with 10 PC's in it. The floor was covered with blue violet carpet; the walls were painted with the same color but with a bit lighter shade. There were light purple curtains and the couches were black.

'_Neat._' Sakura thought. '_Why didn't I see this yesterday?_' It's probably because the place doesn't have a catchy area.

"Ahh… Shall I ready two Computers, sir? One for master and another one for the lady, perhaps?" A guy by the counter spoke up when they entered.

"Yes, please." Syaoran replied and continued walking. Sakura was just following him like a lost puppy, but at that time, she didn't mind.

They were assigned to two computers that are next to each other. Sakura quickly jumped to the couch and merrily held the mouse. She got a bit tensed when Syaoran showed up behind her like it was an odd thing. He just sat beside her on the couch-for-two and started his own business with the PC. She just got awkward when she found out that they were going to sit next to each other on the same couch…but after that, looks like it's not a big deal after all.

So after that, she just continued with his Internet moments. She just quietly surfs the net and looked at some interesting stuff she wanted to see. And at last, she thought of checking her e-mail. She smiled more when she found out that there's an 'unread message' waiting for her. '_Must be from Tomoyo…_' she thought.

She clicked to open it and instantaneously noticed that the e-mail address was different. It's from …She grinned upon reading the last two letters- 'kn' … '_Must be from Ken?_' She joked her self. But remembering what happened one night, she suddenly felt that it's likely for him to send her an e-mail…

And sometimes, her gut sensation may turn out valid…

* * *

**Sakura's POV**

I kept my mouth shut as I scroll down the page. I try my best not to squeal and look ever so excited upon knowing who the sender is. Because I do not know, it may be Ken, right? Right?

Well… Here goes…

'Hey Sakura,' that was the first line. Man, I'm so excited about this.

'Hey, how are you? How's vacation? I heard from Tomoyo that you went on a 2-weeks trip at a beach; although she didn't tell me where exactly that place is.' Who could this be? Can this be Eriol? But why would he?

'I'm sure you're having fun and you might not read this e-mail while you're there. But I just had a feeling you'd check your e-mail any time soon so I just tried if I can let you know while you're there so you could do some thinking…' Think what?

'I'm serious about this and I've already thought about this… Sakura, may I court you?' WHAT? Who is he? This can't be Eriol, that's for sure! And I want my self to be accessible. Hihi. I won't let anyone court me unless it's…

'Just let me know when you're ready to tell me your answer… See you soon… Ken.' OHHH MY GAAAWD! I can't deem the odds! I can't believe it! I wanted to scream and shout but I can't! I don't wanna explode! …Well, not in here! Just… Not in here! … Though, I could go out and jump as many times as I want out there. But…

* * *

**Syaoran's POV**

Ken?

I've been looking at Sakura's monitor for a minute now and I sorta scanned what's visible on the e-mail she just read. I didn't hear any sighs of happiness or saw any signs of annoyingness in her. But when you examine her eyes and her hand on the mouse, you'll see she's trying to control something- like a sudden outburst or such…

Tss? So this is the guy she dated that night? Duh.

* * *

**Sakura's POV**

"I'm out'a here." I heard Syaoran say that and he quickly stood after that. He's just in time! I wanna go out of here too! I dunno what I'd do when I get out of this place… I just wanna run and free my soul with glee! I'm so glad!

"Wait up! I'll go with you!" I responded to him in a once-in-a-blue-moon happy tone.

He beamed at me and gave me a doubting look, "why?" he asked.

"Why?" I dunno if I just repeated what he said or I'm asking him why he asked why? It's weird, isn't it? Does he have to ask 'why' when I said I'll go with him? Well… What the heck… I'll just answer him. "Why? Because I dunno how to get back to the rooms if you leave me here!" After that, he didn't add another word…although; he gave me a discontented look. Hmm… Why is he acting like this all of the sudden?

We silently walked out of the Internet café and on to the yellow brick road. Again, it was another wonderful scenery. There were yellowish lights from the amazing lamp posts. Its lights spread out through the roads and onto the flowers, adding more coziness in the place. But too bad, Syaoran doesn't seem to be in a good mood. I wonder why? … Maybe it's because of the email?

Yeah… That's probably it… He possibly didn't have new e-mails to read- that's why he got so ratty… Lucky me, I had only one but it was from my special one… And for me, that is more than enough.

And with that thought, I had a smile all the way back to our room. It didn't even matter if I'm going to sleep next to Syaoran again… I just stick to my mind that it's just temporary.

* * *

Pretty soon, we arrived at our room and Syaoran was still silent as ever. We didn't fight on the way back so I got pretty bored.

"What's up?" I exclaimed because I'm trying to cheer him up. Lucky for him, I'm in a good mood! He just moved his shoulders as response to what I just said. He patiently walks towards to his side of the bed as I stand here and watch him. "What's the matter? What do you wanna do?" I spoke again when I climbed on the bed too. As expected, he still didn't speak. He just turned on the TV and began choosing channels. Haah… What a couch potato. "Something good on TV?" I nicely asked.

We're just about 18 inches away and I can see what he's doing. He took something from the drawer beside him. He opened it and started munching as he settles to one TV program. "Want some?" He finally spoke and offered me his big bag of bite size cookies. He probably saw me desperately looking at his cookies. I hope I didn't drool while I stared. Hehe.

Ok, I went a bit closer to him so I could reach. I controlled my self not to get a huge handful of cookies and with avail. I just took four mini cookies and shifted my eyes to the TV after that. "I love this movie!" I cheerfully exclaimed.

"Yeah… I find it interesting too." He simply responded. I beamed at him and had a slight question mark on my head. Syaoran likes 'Mean Girls'?

"Really?" I asked…and my tone was truly mixed curiosity and confusion.

His amber orbs suddenly turned to me. "You enjoy 'Mortal Combat', don't you?" Why did he ask me that? He didn't even answer my informal question.

"No?" I answered.

"Ahh…" He whispery said… "Counter Strike or DOTA… You enjoy playing those, don't you?"

Yeah I do. I just don't get why he asks me those. "Yeah?" I honestly answered.

"And do you know that they're guy games? I'm sure you do. And even so, you still enjoy them. The same thing goes with me if I find 'Mean Girls' interesting. …It's sorta funny too." He stated. Ok, I just have the slightest idea why he had to go explain that to me. I have hundreds of strange ideas popping in my head right now but… I reckon I'll just leave it at that.

* * *

Ok, a half hour had already passed and I abhorrence to own up that 'he' and I are having a fine time laughing at the same movie we are fond of. And it's just so puzzling and a bit sad that this is making me discontinue thinking about what I was joyful about a while before. …I supposition that it's just in all probability the good movie on TV. It's a first-class diversion… That's all…

* * *

**Syaoran's POV**

She doesn't know; doesn't notice; doesn't mind that she had been clinging on to me for more than 15 minutes now. She's supposed to extremely dislike me, right? That's what she shows to my face for every distinct time I try to approach her. And now? Look at her, she looks like a jolly little girl who's SNEAKILY TRIES TO STEAL ALL MY COOKIES! She thought I couldn't see it e? I discern what she's up to! I just offered her the first time because I saw the envy in her emerald eyes. I knew she hunted my cookies. But I was just actually donating her one! Yeah! One tiny little cookie! But she took four! At first, I didn't mind… But now, she's eating it all up!

Don't force me to say that I don't mind… Because I really do!

* * *

The movie has ended and so did my bag of cookies. I feel sorta sleepy but I can't snooze just yet. I got up and when I was halfway to the bathroom, she spoke up "Always brush your teeth every after meal..! Especially before bed!" …Upon hearing that, I just had to rush to the bathroom. She shouted, "HEY!" …I know what's gonna happen next and I don't feel being a gentleman tonight because I still feel upset about her 'monstering' my cookies to death. …I ran off to the bathroom and so did she.

'BAG!' a loud bang was heard when we both hit the bathroom door at the same time.

"Me first!" She shouted.

"No way!" I shouted back and tried to turn the doorknob first before she does.

"Let me in Li!" She yelled. For a 17 year old, she acts way younger than her age.

"Shut up woman!" I yelled back and got in the bathroom.

"AAARG!" I heard her grunt. She swift off to her toothbrush but I took it and threw it away. Sadly, it didn't get in the toilet bowl. "What the hell LI! You bad ass!" She went off and took it. And me, I had my own way in my brushing my teeth. Good job Syaoran Li. You're one sexy monster.

* * *

I am now happily tucked on the bed and had the homely blanket around me. Sakura's still in the bathroom and I just can't help feel satisfied about my sweet revenge. I heard the bathroom door open and as expected, she came out. She wordlessly climbed on the bed beside me. I kept my eyes closed but I am sentient enough if she tries to harass me.

… That's peculiar… She hasn't tried anything yet. I wonder. There has to be something. I got up and took a look at her. She's sleeping like a kid, this time, not so drunk. BUT WITH A FULL TUMMY OF MY COOKIES! DAMN HER! Ok, ok, I'm a big kid now and that's not gonna reside on my mind for the… for the… for the next 2 minutes. I promise.

"Hey Sakura, are you awake?" I highly whispered and then…

'PAG!' a pillow got smashed on my face. Crazy bitch! I'm gonna get her for that! …But I can't say I didn't expect this.

I didn't fight back. How could I? She's a 'she' even if she doesn't act like one. BUT NEVER MIND!

"This is for pushing me away from the door!" She shouted and hit me with her pillow. I dodged it and grabbed her hand. "AAAAH!" She screamed and I let go of her.

"This is for my toothbrush!" She shouted again and slapped me on the face. OUCH! That hurts man! But I didn't demonstrate any signs of pain. I can't let her witness it. I'm a hot guy with everything hot! I'm a one man justice league! I experience zero pain!

"Oh yeah!" I shouted. "THIS IS FOR MY COOKIES!" I grabbed her both hands and bit her left arm. She squealed in pain. I gotta say that's music to my ears. She got her self free from my grip then slapped me again. And again.

And again.

And again.

Ouch. Ouch. Ouch. Ouch. But still, I didn't give her an idea that her slaps are really painful.

I took the pillow beside me and I buried my head under it. "Go away! You crazy bitch!" I shouted thru the pillow. She stopped harassing me and rested on the bed too. She took the blanket folded down to our feet and sheltered her self in it.

I ignored her. I didn't utter or do anything. I didn't even take a small part of OUR blanket. I don't care if I feel cold tonight. I just don't wanna have anything to do with her.

… I think ten minutes have passed and still the bed lays emotionless. Then I felt she moved her body. She sat and neared me. Me, I'm still covering my head with the pillow and I hope she's not trying to pester me again.

She took my pillow. Uh oh. Not again. She took it nice and easy. In an instant, she saw me awake; my eyes looking for an urgent answer on what she is trying to do.

0 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 0 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9

**Sakura's POV**

He's been thrashing under that pillow for a couple of minutes now and I just gotta take it off him. I saw him wide awake but I still didn't dither to put a blanket on him. I don't wanna be blamed if he catches cold tonight.

I see his chicks painted in red. Maybe I slapped him too solid. I feel sorry for what I did to him. I neared my face over to his and whispered, "sorry…"

* * *

**Syaoran's POV**

I feel a bit embarrassed because she was looking at me so worriedly. I don't wanna be pitied because a little girl harassed me. But then, she neared my face and I feel my chicks getting redder and redder. She got closer and whispered "sorry…" and gave me a quick kiss on my right chick.

Now that's different.

**END OF CHAPTER**

* * *

**Author's Notes: **How was that? Thanks for the readers and I hope you give me a review. Thank you! I hope to see your name again on Chapter 5! Thank you so much everyone! 


	5. Sand and Alcohol

**Tammi's Thanks**

krn5rul3  
lidoOl ashun sweetie  
ffgirl-07  
rawritskim  
Animefreakkagome  
coca24cola  
Krimson Fallen Angel of Heaven  
rukz  
jaycee eternally  
pollyhi5

**Author's Favorite Review**

**coca24cola: **good chapter. i wasn't expecting that last part with the kiss on the cheek. i think syaoran is really starting to like sakura. he is definately the first to fall. sakura i think will be very soon after that. i look forward to seeing the next chapter. please update soon. thanks...laterz. good luck.

**CHAPTER FIVE: Sand and Alcohol**

**Sakura's POV**

Two nights have passed after the 'cookie' incident… Lunchtime just got over and I am now here at the 2-floor cottage. As I walk towards the edge, I noticed a familiar female figure. It's Mrs. Li. I simply marched towards her and I see that she is seriously talking on her cellular phone. I wonder what's up with her? …But I'm just a teen… I don't have the right to nose on big adults' business.

When I reached her spot, she immediately saw me. I bowed for formalities. But then, she put down her phone for a while and said, "Oh, don't need to, dear. It's alright." I just cheerfully grinned at her for response because she put back her cell on her right ear again. After that, I just continued wandering around the cottage.

"People who are not members of the family are not treated nicely by Aunt Yelan." Someone stated behind my back. I turned to see who it is. …I came to find a teen-age girl with long black hair and garnet eyes. "Who are you?" She asked me as she slowly walks around me; examining me inch by inch.

"Ahh… I'm Kinomoto… S-Sakura Kinomoto." I really didn't know anything else to say. I just plainly answered her. And then she stopped.

"So… I bet you're the new girl for my cousin."

I BEG YOUR PARDON? Yeah, I wanna scream that to her face. But in some reason, I didn't feel like it. "Well…" I uttered. I really dislike hearing, in whatever rude way, that I'm 'just another' fiancée of Syaoran. It's like 'Oh hi, I'm Syaoran's girl number six! Or even, 'I'm the thirty-third!' …It's so disgusting.

"Hmm…" She muttered and began looking at me from head to foot. She had her hand placed at her chin. "But upon seeing how Aunt Yelan treated you a while ago… It's… It's so casual…" And then she gaped back to my face. "I gotta say, I think she likes you… Good for you." …I really didn't know how to react. I knew she doesn't dislike me but I really didn't admit that she likes me. I just thought that she's just a jolly person. "I'm Meiling Li, Syaoran's cousin." She finally introduced her self.

"Nice to meet you, Meiling Li." I took out my hand for her to shake… But… She ignored it. She just looked at my right hand and turned away.

"Why?" She sounded offended. Why? Why? Why did she ask why? Why I wanted to shake hands with her? Is that it? "Why?" She repeated. "Why do they continue giving him fiancées when they know that it won't turn out right?" I didn't speak. I just stood there, waiting for her every word. She turned to me again and looked deeply into my eyes. "You know that he won't marry you, right?"

Thunder struck me. I know that Syaoran and I had a deal but I discern that no one else knows about it. I had my eyes wide open. "Why did you react like that?" She asked me. "You mean, you didn't sense that he really isn't serious about marrying? He has been always like that."

"No, it's not that." I answered. "It's just… I was just surprised why you knew that Syaoran and I are not planning to get married."

"Oh." She had a contented expression. "So he finally had the time to talk to a fiancée. …And correct me if I'm mistaken… Did I just hear you call him by his first name? I gotta say that that's unusual. He's really sensitive about that matter."

Syaoran? Sensitive? Come on! "W-well… He did tell me that all of you are Lis here… So he told me I'll just call him 'Syaoran' for making things easier." I sweat-dropped. I don't know where this is going. Why is she asking me so many questions? Does she really have to know all about it?

After my words, I heard her whisper, "That is infrequent."

* * *

Ok, guess what, the girl I just met, Meiling, we've been hanging out for some time now. The sun had started to set and we are recently strolling by the shore. 

"I don't even know if I could still trust him…" she said. She had been telling me stories about what's going on with her and her boyfriend. I know she's fast in opening up…and I'm still sort of a stranger to her, right? "That's why I went here… To run away from problems… Although I can't actually run away from them…" Yeah, she just got here this morning. I didn't know how to comfort her… When you're really disheartened, it's trouble-free to open up to anybody. But then, she tried to smile. "How about you Sakura? Do you have a boyfriend?" And then she sat on the sand.

"Ehem…" I suddenly choked. I sat too.

"Oh c'mon! I know this strained marriage stuff and I'm pretty certain that you have a life of your own long before this prearranged marriage came into view." She stated. "So? Do you Sakura? Do you have a boyfriend? Or an ex probably?"

"Well… I don't." I thought cautiously. Yeah, now that I've thought of it, I wonder why I don't have a boyfriend. I suck… "But… I had boyfriend when I was thirteen… It's only kid stuff but does that count?" Well… I can say… I look pretty silly right now.

She seemed malcontent with my answer. "Not really… You wouldn't go far if it's not sincere." She told me.

"But I guess I'll soon have a boyfriend..!" I suddenly bellowed.

"Yeah?" She smiled for a second time.

"He just asked me if he may court me but I haven't given him a thumbs-up yet."

"Do you like him?"

"Totally."

"Hahahaha!" She laughed and reminded me, "But what are you gonna do with Syaoran then?"

"Tsk. There's really nothing going on with us although sometimes, we hang out but-"

"You hang out with HIM?" She cut me off with her outburst. I wanted to answer 'Yeah, is that a problem?' But I think I'll just shut my mouth first and perceive what she's gonna say. "Syaoran never does that!" She continued. "She never paid any interest to the girls 'he is forced to marry'."

I don't wanna look special! "But we argue a lot."

"Syaoran never talks or even give a peep to a girl!" She told. Gawd, Syaoran, why did you decide to act poles apart towards me. I wanted to say a lot of stuff to Meiling that Syaoran and I have no chemistry but their butler, Wei, turned up.

"It's dinner time, ladies." Wei said.

"Yeah!" Meiling exclaimed. She stood and offered me a hand, "C'mon let's go! Syaoran's waiting for you!"

"NO! Quit saying that!" I bellowed when I stood beside her. She giggled at that and Wei had a small chuckle too. Man, why is everyone gaining on us?

* * *

Before we knew it, the three of us are near to the 2-floor-cottage. Wei parted from us when Meiling and I are about to climb up the stairs. When we reached the top… 

"Where were you?" Syaoran's angry tone greeted me. I wanted to bawl back at him but I saw Meiling giggling beside me. I turned to her and she motioned me that she just can't stop laughing.

I rolled my eyes and turned to Syaoran again. "It's none of your beeswax." And then I grabbed Meiling's hand and we went off to the dining table; leaving him a bit dumbfounded. She had been giggling all the way.

And at that dinner time, sitting next to Syaoran, his mother just said something that will be very useful to me… She said problems had occurred in her company, so she had to go back early and that means the vacation will be shortened by 1 week! Then all of us will be going home on Sunday morning! Today is Thursday so that's just one…two…three days from now! It made things better!

* * *

**Syaoran's POV**

It's Friday afternoon, about 4:30 pm, and Sakura has been with Meiling since last night. I wonder how that happened. You may ask why but I tell you, Meiling is one annoying cousin. That bitch. Could she be telling Sakura nasty stuff about me? Darn it.

I grabbed the towel and exited our bedroom. I am now in the corridor and on my way to the beach. Feimei, my big sister, told me that everyone wanted to go swimming today. I have nothing else better to do so I agreed to tag along.

Ok, back to Meiling. I've known her since we were in kindergarten. Some people didn't like her much, especially in our junior years. She's too bossy and hard to deal with. She is very picky with people she'll hang out with and has a little bit of discriminating attitude. She is very proud of her self and sometimes her pride is just so indomitable. That's why I find it mind boggling how Sakura had managed to have Meiling's approval. …Because she's my fiancée? No, that's not it. Meiling was never friendly to my former fiancées. …except now at least.

I just arrived near the beach and I can see their figures by the shore. I can't really tell who is who until I go nearer to them. …And so I did after I took my top off. I am only wearing these cool black shorts that I always like to use on swimming trips.

As I come closer to them, I scanned them one by one. I am the only male here but it's no quandary. I'm used to it. It's been like this since I was born. How come? I am the only teen guy in the Clan that's why I am the only doable heir. I see my three sisters and Meiling playing beach volleyball. My fourth sister is sun bathing. And Sakura…

'DAMN IT.' I vociferated it inside my head. She's wearing a crimson two-piece bathing suit. Her top looks like a backless sports bra and you can only see a not-so-thick horizontal line on her back and a strap behind her neck. And her …erm …bikini is common. B-but… It seems somehow different on her. She has even skin tone and her waist is petite.

She's just playing in the sand like a little kid; making her own sand castle. I found my feet nervous to walk. I stand here frozen and unable to move. I just stared at… stared at… stared at her …my fiancée …I stared at her as she goes on making her palace. I sought to go there. But I can't… I just stand here and watch-

A ball suddenly hit her castle and I saw her smile twisted into a frown. All of a sudden, I just found my self running off to her. I sat in front of her when I arrived at her spot. I took the volleyball that squashed her palace and threw it to my sisters. She just kept silent.

"Don't worry; let's just make a new one." I said. I began dipping my hands to the sand and then I noticed something white under the broken castle. "What's this?" I curiously asked. What is she burying under the sand?

* * *

**Sakura's POV**

My hopes went down when Fuutie's ball shattered my castle. I was supposed to get mad but I didn't. Syaoran suddenly showed up and helped me with the ball. "Don't worry; let's just make a new one." He told me. I didn't reply because I was busy trying my luck not to look at him. I have Ken waiting for my answer and… I just thought it wouldn't be right if …I …just …take …a …peak… "What's this?" He suddenly asked. I went back to my senses and tried to shrug off the thought. Still, I didn't answer. He looked at me after that and I got lost. I was lost in his presence. I lightly bit my lip. After that, he shifted back to the thing I buried earlier. He dug it out.

This was not what I planned.

* * *

**Syaoran's POV**

Cookies? Chunky cookies; I found it under the sand. I once again looked at her. My reaction was mixed curiosity and confusion. "I thought that you might still be upset with your cookies." She stated.

This is for me? Really? "Is this for me?" I asked and she nodded. I smirked but I still think that it's strange to bury it under the sand.

"I buried it to surprise you. I wasn't really trying to make it poisonous or anything." She uttered. It's like she answered the question in my mind.

I opened the white packaging and said, "Cookies won't turn poisonous if you bury it in beach sand you know…" …She smiled and neared me because I think she will hunt my cookies again.

…But she didn't. She's probably waiting for me to offer her some. Although this was her cookies, I just "Hey, open your mouth..!" I gently tossed a broken piece of cookie on her tongue when she opened her mouth. Hehe, she really looks like a kid. Chill. She came closer to me and began her attack on my cookies…but I didn't mind… I just said, "Thanks..!" she smiled more after that, but it didn't stop her from eating my cookies again. Hehe.

* * *

The sun had started to set and I have never, I repeat, I have never experienced having a girl beside me watching the sunset. The daylight is ending and so does our cookie bag. She faced me and uttered "It's yummy" while she chew the cookies in her mouth. She had a lot of crumbs around her lips so I casually wiped them with my right fingers. "Hey! You put sand on my face!" She exclaimed. 

"Did not!" I exclaimed back.

She used her both hands to wipe it off her face. "Did too!"

"Did not!" I bellowed and threw the empty bag on her face. I ran off after that.

When I jogged far enough, I noticed my sisters and cousin walking towards my direction. "We're off to the bar. Just follow after you and Sakura get changed." Sheifa said. And then they continued walking. I saw Meiling giving me a teasing smile as she leaves with my sisters. I hate that smirk of hers.

When their figures faded away from the scene, I shifted my eyes back to Sakura who's presently rushing towards me. "Throw this in the trash can. I don't want the penguins to get sick." She stated when she threw the cookie bag to me. Penguins?

We began walking together to our bedroom. "What about the sea lions and the dugongs?" I mocked.

"I don't want them to get ill too." She answered immediately.

"Even the electric eels and the giant squids?" I asked again. And then she had a big question mark visible on her face. Hehe. She may be putting a lot of thinking about it.

* * *

**Sakura's POV**

Syaoran and I had our quick showers before we head off to the bar. When we got there, I just can't help saying, "Gawd, I'm here again." I have Syaoran right beside me when we entered here and the place still looks the same. But believe me; it'll turn completely different after having a couple of bottles.

"Recall what I said." He mentioned it straight and simple and then he headed off to the table. Huh? I look at his back as he walks away from me. What? What did he say? What? …Author! A little help over here please! Roll some flashback please!

**Author: **No more favors next time. I make the rules here, ya know. …Wait, I can't find the files. (…searches the entire room…) Sorry Sakura, it's lost. I just found dust and dead spiders.

**Flashback (new version) – Normal POV**

In the bedroom, Syaoran is having a good time watching a movie on HBO. Sakura suddenly turns up by the door and he reckons that she looks like a zombie. He went off to her and thought that she looks awful.

"Aaaah…" Sakura muttered. She had been making weird noises over and over.

"Don't drink if you can't handle it." He stated while he carries her to the bed.

* * *

**Sakura's POV**

Oh ok. Now, I remember. I will commit it to memory. I was so boozed back then that I can't understand what Syaoran was telling me.

At our table, I sat on the empty seat which is obviously reserved for me. It is next to Syaoran. Haah… "Drink 'til we drop!" Meiling bellowed. Oh no… Not that phrase again. Feimei said that the last time we drank. I think it's sort of a ritual for every drinking session. "Since Sakura is our newest member, she has to go thru the test." Meiling added.

"What? I already did the test the last time!" It's not a lie. Feimei made me drink four shots of tequila in a row.

"But I wasn't here that time!" Meiling reasoned. I looked at Syaoran and tried to find ways to get out of this. But he ignored me.

Ok, I'll show you girls what I'm made of! I stretched out my arms and uttered, "let's get this over with." Right after, they placed the familiar four shot glasses in front of me. There were also a small slice of lemon and a dash of salt. Ok, let's get it on!

* * *

**Syaoran's POV**

The seven of us are casually drinking beer while a shot glass of rum is going around. There are only two classes of chaser- whether you choose your own beer or water. It's pretty easy for me but I'm certain that it's hard for amateurs- and I'm talking about her. Sakura is continuously being forced to drink liquor. I'm not sure if her father approves this but that is at the least of my worries for now.

Three hours have passed and four girls here are knocked out- my two sisters, my cousin, and my so called fiancée. I knew this would happen. But I didn't do anything to prevent it. I just didn't want to be a party pooper since I never really liked party poopers also. And nothing worse could happen, right?

Meiling had been showing signs of depression lately. She has been blabbing about her stupid boyfriend. I told her before to break up with him but she didn't listen. She listened to her own guts- which sometimes may be a good thing. But for her inadequate situation, haah, it exasperates me to scold her all the time… until I finally let her on her own, you know, make her do what she wants to do. It isn't my business, really.

Another hour has passed and I feel a bit boozed. I need to stop this; because if I don't, no one would look after these girls. "Ok, session's over. Go to your rooms." I exclaimed and slapped them one by one… except for her- …Sakura that is. Realizing that I can't handle these six women, I called Wei on my phone.

Pretty soon, Wei arrived and saw the seven women burying their heads under their arms on the table. "Could you take them to their rooms?" I asked nicely.

"Certainly, young master. Shall I handle Miss Sakura too?" Wei replied.

"N-no…" I answered. "I'll take care of this one. Good luck Wei." And then I departed bringing Sakura along.

I'm having a hard time here climbing on the stairs… considering my slight drunkenness and how heavy she is.

"Uw..!" She made a peculiar sound when we arrived at our bedroom door… and I didn't like it. She slightly opened her eyes.

"Sakura..!" I called out to her, hoping she'd wake up.

"Uw..!" She repeated her sound and then covered her mouth. "…Bathroom..!" She mentioned. I hurried her off to the bathroom but I was a bit dizzy so I didn't manage to do a good job. Yeah, I did bring her to the bathroom but she didn't make it to the toilet bowl. "Uwaaaah!" She vomited on my shirt and to hers as well.

Uh oh.

**END OF CHAPTER**

* * *

**Author's Notes: **I hope it wasn't too boring! Reviews please! Thank you! Chapter six is up next- Meiling's debut. 


	6. Meiling's Debut

**Tammi's Thanks**

pollyhi5  
Musette Fujiwara  
Moonlit Sea  
aynechan  
Animefreakkagome  
rukz  
Rayoshi Yazuki  
lidoOl ashun sweetie  
ffgirl-07  
rawritskim

Thank you everyone! You are wonderful people!

**CHAPTER SIX: Meiling's Debut**

**Syaoran's POV**

What the hell am I going to do now?

**Flashback**

"Uw..!" She repeated her sound and then covered her mouth. "…Bathroom..!" She mentioned. I hurried her off to the bathroom but I was a bit dizzy so I didn't manage to do a good job. Yeah, I did bring her to the bathroom but she didn't make it to the toilet bowl. "Uwaaaah!" She vomited on my shirt and to hers as well.

* * *

I am here in the bathroom with Sakura. She has her eyes closed as she leans on to me. I hold her both arms and try to wake her up. Darn it. This is so complicated. But first, I gotta take this gross shirt off me. Shit. 

I placed Sakura on the lid cover of the toilet since I didn't cope to lift it up anyways. I feel very dizzy, damn it. I took my shirt off and threw it on the bathroom floor. I stared at her body. I'm not peaking, ok! I'm just wondering on what I'm gonna do since her shirt is stained with her vomit too. Shit, I'll never gonna let this girl drink liquor ever again. She still lay there emotionless and possibly asleep.

'PAK!' I just slapped her right chick. And then she slightly opened her eyes. "Sakura!" I shouted. My voice echoed in the bathroom.

"…What?" She lowly said. She sounded sleepy.

"Take your clothes off, it's dirty." I'm not a maniac, ok! She just has to! I could go out of here while she bathes but I reckon she'll just fall asleep if I leave her here. And then she started taking her buttons off with her eyes closed. I was staggered as I watch her. And then in the middle, she stopped. "Arg..!" I grunted and then I continued unbuttoning her shirt. After that, I threw her top on the floor- just beside my shirt. …Ok, a half naked seventeen year old girl is in front of me and… and… ARG! Let's just say that she's just wearing her bathing suit, ok? Ok? Aw… My head hurts.

I stepped over to the bathtub and turned on the faucet. After that, I carried her and placed her there. She's stinky. We both are. I don't wanna sleep with a skunk! And then, I sat on the toilet lid, waiting for the tub to get filled with water.

Minutes have passed and I saw the water is high enough. I turned off the faucet. Darn, my head is killing me! But I have to do this first! I can't sleep just yet. I glanced at Sakura who is still in a slumber. I stepped in the bath tub. I grabbed her arms again and shook her. She faintly opened her eyes. I looked at her desperately, hoping she'd come to her senses soon. …And so she did. …

"AAAAAAAAH!" She screamed when she noticed my beautiful masculine chest. But she screamed more when she realized that her top was taken off and she's only wearing her bra. "Aaaaaaaaah!" She continued screaming while she blows her fists at my chests. Her loud noise is echoing in the bathroom and I fear it might reach the other rooms. So I cupped my hand on her mouth to cover her racket. "MM! MM!" She tried to fight me off and it made the water in the tub go wild like the angry waves in the sea. I took a quick step then turned off the lights. Immediately, the bathroom turned pitch black. Although, there were dim lights coming from outside the window so our silhouettes are still visible.

I held her wrists really tight, "Ok, I can't see you and you can't see me. Just clean your self up so we could go to bed!" I ordered. And then for once, she listened to me. She calmed down and so did the water in the tub. I turned a knob and then water came showering us. And then a ghostly voice was heard…

"Sakuraaa…"

"AAH!" She shrieked in fright and then she landed on me.

"Hehehe! That was me!" I kid around. "You though it was a ghost e?"

"Weirdo!" She whispered. She rested her head on my chest and whined, "Awww… My head hurts." I placed my arms around her tiny waist and rested my chin on her auburn head.

…And it's been like that for quite a while. Damn, what's happening to us?

* * *

**Normal POV**

It's another Saturday morning and an auburn head girl lays awake on the bed. '_Syaoran and I instantly fell asleep in our bathrobes last night. I wonder what the menu is for today…_' She thought. She glanced around the room but she didn't see the chestnut haired guy. '_Hmm… He probably went for breakfast already_.' And then there's a knock on the door.

"It's open!" She exclaimed; lazy enough to stand up.

Wei's head popped by the door and said, "Lunch is ready, Miss."

"WHAT? IT'S LUNCH ALREADY!" She bellowed and added, "ehem… I mean… Ok, I'll be right there. Ehe ehehe ehe?"

When Wei was out of the picture, Sakura got up and got changed. She went to the mirror and looked at her face. Her hair is a mess because she slept with her wet hair last night. So, she just combed it a bit and tied it into a ponytail. '_Ponytails…_' She thought. It reminded her of Ken and his shoulder length hair. He always ties his hair into a ponytail. '_Oh… So hot._' And then she grinned. But then, another image came into her mind. '_Don't worry; let's just make a new one._' Syaoran, in his bare chest and black shorts, came into her mind. It was the time when they were at the beach. She shook her head and headed to the exit of the room.

Sakura walks thru the corridor on her way to the 2-floor-cottage. And she's probably late for lunch. '_Lunch._' Almost everything reminds her of something. Whenever the lunch bell rings, it always makes her think that she'll be seeing Ken along the way or at the cafeteria. '_Where were you?_' Syaoran's voice echoed in her head. She was late for dinner that time, it made him a bit angry. She sighed and shook her head once more.

Pretty soon, she arrived at the dining spot and then the object of her thoughts came into view. She didn't know why but she blushed a bit. "Good morning." He said sarcastically.

She rolled her eyes and replied, "Yeah, good morning!"

* * *

**Sakura's POV**

Lunch just got finished and I find my self once again walking thru the corridor with Syaoran. Everyone was at lunch except for… "Hey, where's Meiling? I didn't see her at lunch."

"It's obvious isn't it?" He responded. Obvious what? What's obvious?

"Huh?" I acted so naïve.

"Of course she had to go blah blah to do her blah blah thing. You know… Like…what girls do before their special party. I think she's pretty busy with her self right now." He muttered. We're now entering our bedroom and I bet Syaoran's planning to be a couch potato again.

"Oh! There's gonna be a party!" I exclaimed in glee. "When?"

I watch him jump onto his side of the bed and turn on the TV. He looked at me with a raised eyebrow. "Don't tell me you don't know."

"Know what?" I asked in my cheerful mood.

"Didn't anyone tell you?"

"Tell me what?"

"That Meiling…"

"What's up?" Haah? I don't get this. Is there some big secret or what?

"Tonight is the celebration of Meiling's debut!" WHAAAT? I screamed in my head. How come I didn't know that?

"And I bet it's formal..?" I asked but I hope it's not.

"Of course." He answered and I was screaming 'DAMMIT!' in my head.

"Oh… I'm not going." I muttered and placed my head on the pillow.

"What do you mean you're not going? Of course you are!" He said crossly; almost yelling at my face.

I scowled, "But I wasn't informed. I didn't bring any formal wear…" What a big problem. After that, without more ado, he turned off the TV and got up. Now why did he do that? "Hey, why did you turn off the televi-"

"Get up. We're going out." He cut me off. Why are we going out all of a sudden?

"A date?" I asked crossly.

Then a strange negative expression plastered his face. "Now don't ever measure me up to that Ken guy because I don't do dates!" Now, how did he know that? I just had this mystified expression on my face as I watch him go towards the door. "Hurry up! We don't have all day!" He ordered. I was taken aback.

* * *

We got in his car and he drove off to some building-like store. We stepped out off his car and entered it. The glass doors automatically opened when we were about to enter. Ok, it's not my first time to see that, ok? 

The place was almost all white. The floor was covered in beige plush carpet. We stepped onto the escalator. YEHEY! …Just kidding! It's only an escalator, ok? It was just fooling around. I don't even know what Syaoran's up to. I didn't manage to ask him in the car because I was still staggered when he mentioned Ken a while ago. He didn't even get to see Ken when Syaoran walked me to Wayric's last week. How did he know about it? How? How? How? How? How?

We arrived at the third floor and we entered a 'Class A' store. Oh no. Now I get what's going on. We're gonna get a dress!

"Get her a dress." Syaoran stated when a lady in formal black suit approached us. See, I told you!

"Right away, sir." She bowed at him and turned to me. "Right this way, Miss."

I was brought to a corner with so many dresses around me. "Wow, this looks pretty." I mentioned when I gaped at one side. It's cool to have a new dress that I actually chose.

"Get her something formal and looks fine on her." Syaoran's voice demanded.

"Of course." The lady said and took a dress and gave it to me. HEY! I was sure that I wanted to choose on my own..! After that, I was handed with a yellow dress. I entered the dressing room near me. It is all white. When I was about to put on the dress, I noticed the tag price. 35, 000 Yen! WHAT THE HELL? **(A/N: I really don't know the stuff about Yen. I hope nobody minds…) **I can't pay for this! Unless if I borrow money from Syaoran Li… Haah… I'll just pay him back soon.

"I'm finished putting it on!" I bellowed in the dressing area.

"Please come out, miss." The lady told me thru the door.

"What the?" I whined and then I did what I was told. Syaoran was sitting on a gray coach just far enough so he could see me.

"…" I was speechless but so was he. "Well?" I asked.

"Next dress." Syaoran muttered. Dammit! He didn't even look at me that much. And he almost did the same with the other clothes I've tried on.

"Next.."

"Next.."

"Next.."

"Next dress.."

"Next.."

"Next dress.."

Still, I stand here in front of the mirror in the dressing room. I hope he'll pick this dress I'm trying on because I really like it. I don't even know why he had to be the boss. I'm the one who's gonna wear it anyways, and not him!

I came out of the dressing room like I usually did. I'm wearing a cute and simple dress. Its top has straps that are an inch thick that joins together around my neck (like the top of my bathing suit) so my back is visible- it's a backless top. The skirt goes an inch above my knees. **(A/N: The skirt looks like Rinoa's skirt in the SeeD Ball; although this one is a little bit longer than hers. I hope you all know Rinoa of FF8..)**

It's a one whole dress. Its color is like faded red- so it's like when you add a big deal of luminosity on red, it turns like a darker shade of pink I guess. It sorta looks like the color of ketchup and mayonnaise combined.

"Let's go." Syaoran uttered. YES! He approved it! If he didn't, I would've insisted on buying this one anyways…

* * *

**Syaoran's POV**

I just purchased a dress for her and it is right there inside a box on her lap. It's no big deal, really. We are now back in the car. I remember her exasperated face whenever I say 'Next' or 'Next dress'… It was like hell watching her fit different dresses because it all looks good on her. Yeah, you heard me, I said it, I admitted it… Darn. I was just waiting for a simple dress so she won't be attracting too much attention tonight. I will hate it if I see a pair of manly eyes lusting over her. I'll wring his neck. Darn it!

* * *

**Normal POV**

It's nighttime, about 6:30pm, and Syaoran is leaning at the back of his car. He is wearing formal attire that fits his body well. He wears a typical coat and it is colored in very dark green but it's almost black- so it kinda looks like greenish black. Under it is a white long sleeved top that has not-so-small-but-not-so-big collars that overlaps a small part of his coat **(A/N: I'm really having a hard time describing here. I hope you already get the picture since this formal attire is direly common already..)** and its first two buttons are unbuttoned. His hair was groomed properly and its usual messiness adds texture and style.

And then his so called fiancée walked in. Of course, she wore the dress they bought earlier, but it looks a lot better on her now- since the beauticians just fixed her up. Her not-so-long hair **(A/N: Remember, I made Sakura's hair reach 3 inches below her shoulders. Her bangs are longer too.)** have been modernized- giving it more body and shine. It almost looks like the computerized hair on shampoo commercials. On her feet were a pair of ankle-strap crimson heals- it adds contrast in her entire outfit. She had light and fair make up too.

Can't describe it any better but Syaoran was stunned. It's just a simple outfit but she brings it so well. '_My my my… Someone's prettier than the debutant tonight. I hope Meiling doesn't mind._' Syaoran thought. Sakura neared him with a worried look. "What's the matter?" He asked when they were just about 13 inches apart.

"D-do I look bad?" She asked ominously.

He gently pulled her closer to him. "Of course not." He said it very sweetly.

She blushed upon the sudden charm given to her. Her hands do not have anywhere else to go but on his shoulders. His left hand made its way to her back and his other hand was still on her waist. She asked "Really? I look okay?" and was still worried.

"Promise." He highly whispered then planted a quick kiss on her left chick. '_This is what you get for kissing me the other night._' He thought. And then, from afar, he saw someone watching them. She had a shocked expression and her mouth was left open. She covered her mouth with her hand and then she hurried away from his view. Guess what, it was his mother. "Let's get going or we'll be late." He uttered.

Sakura slowly walked over to the side of his car. Thoughts went swimming in her head as she enters the car. '_He comes so clean and very nice._' She started. '_But… His just acting like that because we had a deal that we will look comfortable with each other. But… He's still kind to me even when no one's watching…_' Syaoran had already started the engine. '_But probably… he's just pretending._' And for some unsure reason, she felt a bit sad.

* * *

**Syaoran's POV**

Soon, we arrived at the designation of the party. There were various trees that are bedecked with red and white Christmas lights. Chinese lanterns of red and white are also everywhere. There were also red and white illuminations at the pathways. Yup, you guessed it, Meiling's motif is red and white- it symbolizes her distinctiveness as a Li and her Traditional Chinese apparel. If you wanna know, mine's green and white- it's also the colors of my Chinese apparel.

I handed my keys at the valet and then we headed off. On our way, I was greeted by second cousins and family friends. "Hey, Li!" a guy wearing shades walked up to me.

"Jugs!" I greeted back. This is one of Meiling's friends in Junior high. He's an archetypal grin guy.

He neared me and gave me a quick hug. C'mon now, we're not that close. "Who's your friend?" He abruptly asked. Ok, now I get it. That's why he acted so giddy all of a sudden. He was rarely like that to me in our junior years.

"Oh!" I exclaimed and turned to Sakura who's a little bit behind me. I tenderly stretched out my right hand for her to reach. She took it gently. "She's Sakura. And that's Kinomoto to you." I beamed. "She's _my _fiancée." I put extra effort at 'my' when I said it. I treasured the slight dejection plastered on his face after hearing me.

But I deduce this guy hasn't admitted defeat yet. "Hi, nice to meet you!" Jugs stretched out his hand for Sakura to shake. "I'm Juglio Azura." But that was all there is. Sakura just smiled at him after shaking his hand. Haah…

Before we knew it, the program had started. Everyone is sitting at their relevant seats. The seats were assigned according to their relationship with Meiling. Best friends at the near front; friends at the middle; typical classmates at the back; her main family at the front side; next to it is the Elders' table; next is her other family- that includes her cousins- those are my sisters, my mother and me with Sakura. She won't be sitting somewhere else. I won't allow it.

Darn it. What am I saying? Damn.

And then… It's all blah blah about Meiling and stuff. This is so boring. Why would I be interested in my cousin's debut? It's totally tedious. But I do care about her. I've been examining her face even if she's on the not-so-high stage. I marvel if her boyfriend is here and if they already made up. It'll indubitably suck if you have a big problem with your boyfriend on your debut. You wouldn't have much fun if you have a problem swimming inside your head. …I optimize that she's okay.

"C'mon Syaoran..!" a female voice brought me back to my wits. I looked at her with a baffled facial expression. "It's dinner! Let's go to the buffet table now! I really like to have my hands on those sweets!" But if you always have a cheerful mood like that, you wouldn't have to agonize about worrying at all.

"You're weird. You eat desert before dinner." I stated to Sakura.

She smirked, "Well… I like to eat both at the same time!"

We began walking over to the buffet "Don't put in too much weight or I'll be charging you for that dress." I mocked her. I just hope she doesn't bloat with that huge appetite.

"I'd be paying you back even if I become as sexy as J. Lo!" she declared. Now, that's not right.

"Dream on." I teased her in a monotone. She scowled and then skipped off to the buffet table. Men who came across us had their eyes on her. Darn it. I went next to her and whispered, "Stop running off like a little kid. Just stay close to me."

"Sure." She plainly answered as her eyes scans thru the food. "I don't know anybody else here anyways…"

Now that isn't the type of response that I wanted.

**END OF CHAPTER**

* * *

**Author's Notes: **I'll continue the celebration in the next chapter. I do hope all of you will give me a review. Sometimes, there are silent readers. I had some of them with my story last year. 

Thank you for the support!


	7. Frolic in the Rain

**CHAPTER SEVEN: Frolic In the Rain**

It is already quite a long time since the celebration started. It's been getting dreary and dreary according to Syaoran whose nearly falling asleep on the table. It's been all girl stuff and he's totally uninterested in it. And what's more bugging is that it's all about Meiling and her closest friends lately. It's very mind-numbing for him because he never really premeditated to get close to her friends anyways.

The program has ended but the party hasn't. Everyone's mingling and having a good time, even the elders, all except for the little wolf. He takes glances of Sakura every now and then just to make sure she's not having a lackluster time like he does. And another reason is that he is actually waiting for her to whine or bleat so he would have a rationale to be excused. But too bad, she doesn't look so bored like he does.

But then, the celebrant approached their table. "Hey guys!" She cheerfully greeted when she walked in. She's wearing a glamorous full gown. The whole dress is basically silvery white. Best-quality bids that are colored in red are decorated on her tube top and some more at the bottom of her big balloon skirt that entirely covers her feet. Her hair is very fashionable and some parts are curled.

"Hey!" Sakura greeted back. "Happy 18th birthday Meiling." Then she got closer to her to give her a quick hug.

"Heeey…" Syaoran drowsily muttered.

"Thanks Sakura. You look extra pretty tonight!" Meiling replied after their short hug.

"Really? Thanks! So are you!" She replied happily.

"C'mon guys, let's take a picture!" Meiling added.

"Yeeey… Greeeat…" Syaoran hazily replied. He was still in his obviously unexcited tone. His chin nearly touches the table if you must know.

Meiling called out to the photographer, "Yoohoo! Picture man, over here!" In a short while, the photographer arrived bringing his professional camera. Meiling found Syaoran still lying on the table and then she exclaimed, "Oh c'mon Syaoran! Get up you lazy bum!" After that, he stood up and joined Meiling and Sakura in front of the photographer (..Meiling's in the middle of course). He hardly smiled and he still looks groggy. Meiling saw it and uttered, "What an effortless man you are Syao!"

The photographer just watched them as if they were entertainers. He butt in and suggested to Meiling, "Why don't you switch places, the guy may light up a bit."

Meiling switched places with him and said "You better smile this time! I only have one 18th birthday in my entire life you know!" as she points her index finger up his nose.

The photographer was ready to take the picture so he counted, "One…" Syaoran still wasn't smiling. "Two…"

"HEY!" Meiling crossly exclaimed when Syaoran suddenly placed his both arms on the shoulders of both girls.

"Three!" 'Click!' "This is so fine, Miss Li." The photographer sarcastically chuckled while looking at the digital mini screen at the back of his camera.

"Aw!" Meiling annoyingly grunted as she rolls her eyes. "Let's just go to the next table."

Syaoran was starting to have some fun when he grabbed the photographer's shoulders and snatched his camera. "Say cheese!" He cheered as he takes pictures of Sakura and him as he holds the camera. "C'mon Sakura, smile more! Cheese!" He continued taking shots. 'Click!' 'Click!' 'Click!'

"Ok, that's enough! Let's go picture man!" Meiling snapped.

* * *

**Sakura's POV**

Syaoran and I are back in our seats and we're once again more than 20 inches apart. But I can still smell his scent. He placed his left arm over my shoulders when he suddenly took the camera and began taking pictures of us. Our bodies were so close… and… he had this manly perfume… It allured me… That's why I was speechless the whole time. It was just masculine scent, why was it attracting too much attention?

"Awwww…" He muttered. I look at him rather confusion. I wonder what's going on with him. His head is improperly on the table; his right arm is slightly shoving off the plates and glasses; his eyes were droopy and his jaw is dropped. He looks a bit awful.

"Hey?" I uttered.

"Help…" He croaked.

I raised my eyebrows because I reckon he's faking something. But just to be sure, I called out to his mum, "Umm… Excuse me Mrs. Li but…"

"Yes dear?" Syaoran's mother asked me nicely after she turned around to face me.

"Umm… I think there's something wrong with Syaoran… Would you please take a look for a second?" I politely told her. She didn't reply but without further ado, she approached her only son.

"What is it?" She asked him. Syaoran seemed surprised after hearing his mother call out to him; appears like he's not used to parental treatment. I just guessed that of course.

"Mother…" he whispered to her. "I'm having a tragic case of migraine."

"You don't have migraine, my son." Yelan replied. HAH! I KNEW IT! He's faking it.

"But I do now!" He responded, his face still lays flat on the table.

"Hmm…" She muttered. She doesn't look like she's buying it, but she replied, "It must be something else. Can you go home by your self? Are you sure you would be able to drive well?"

"Yes…" he innocently replied. He may have got his mother's pity but not me. But… If my father is at Mrs. Yelan's place, I'm pretty sure he'd be as worried as she. "Can I have Sakura to accompany me? Just in case something might happen…" he added. Hah! What a lying creep!

"Sakura, is it okay?" Mrs. Li turned to me.

I'm not sure… Hmm… But do I have any other choice? "Of course Mrs. Li. It is no trouble at all."

"God bless you, dear." Yelan told me and then she let us leave. She was very nice.

We didn't even had the chance to talk to Meiling before we leave. Syaoran just grabbed my hand and headed outside as if he doesn't have a fake migraine.

* * *

**Syaoran's POV**

YES! I DID IT! I DID IT! I'm so clever! YEAH! "I knew you were faking it." Her sweet voice busted me. I am now starting the engine of my car as if it is my first time. What a happy moment! Hehehe! "Why did you do that?" Sakura asked me when the car began moving.

"Didn't you notice that I was dying there?" I asked crossly. C'mon now… Wasn't she paying attention to me? Even a bit?

"No." She faintly replied. Oh what a drag! Grr!

Anyways… I try to change the topic… I don't wanna get upset. "So… What do you wanna do?" I asked her nicely.

"Well…" She started thinking. Hmm… I think I wanna go for coffee. "Coffee?" She answered! Wow, how did she read my mind? It's amazing whenever I find ourselves thinking the same thing.

"Let's go!" I cheered.

"Hold on..! I think I'll take that back." She suddenly uttered. Haah… What now? Women are sometimes hard to deal with! They change their minds all of a sudden. "Let's just go back to the resort… I think I wanna pack up early so I won't have to fix my luggage tomorrow." DAMMIT! HOW COULD I FORGET! We are leaving tomorrow. That means… A, I have to pack too and my stuff are still scattered all around; B, we won't be hanging around that much anymore; C, she'll go home and meet up with… with HIM! Damn… What else could go wrong?

'BSSHH!' A big gush of rain just started to fall down. What a damn drag! Good thing we're in the car- we won't be able to get wet and dirty.

* * *

"Hahahahaha!" I said.

"Hahahahaha!" She said.

"Hahahahaha!" I said again. You might be wondering what's going on with us. Well… Picture this- it's nighttime but there are no stars tonight; we are still wearing our formal attires; and guess what, we are walking down the street under the heavy rain.

How did this happen? Ok, rewind..!

**20 minutes ago**

The engine is making a funny noise. What's going on? Good thing that there aren't too many cars on the road tonight or I'd be beeped by many drivers. "What's the matter?" She asked. I wish I could say that everything is fine but I'd be totally lying if I say that. Geez.

"There's a slight problem with the engine." I answered as honestly as I could.

"Ok, make it work." Was the only thing that she said. She didn't even sound concerned. It's slightly getting on my nerves.

**After 8 minutes**

"DARN IT!" I shouted when I hit hard the wheel in front of me.

"NOOOO!" Sakura screamed. Did you guess it? We're out of gas. Darn it. Is this what I get for lying in my cousin's party? It was a white lie! Why did it have to be this bad?

But still, I don't want her to panic. "I'll go outside and try if I can get some help." I said calmly.

"Syaoran, you'll get wet!" She exclaimed when I was about to step out from the car. I didn't know why but I really liked what she just told me.

"I know that, dummy." I responded. "Just wait here, ok?"

"Be back soon." She said to me. My, was that so sweet? Hehe.

**After another 8 minutes**

"What the hell are you doing?" I yelled as I rush off to the car.

"I wanted to ask you that!" She yelled back as she runs towards me. In case you haven't got it, I'm on my way back where my car is and I just saw Sakura standing outside of it.

"I told you to wait for me!" I shouted at her when she got close to me. Dammit, she's really getting wet.

"I did!" She shouted back. Ok, we're not that angry at each other ya know… The rain's just way too noisy for us to hear each other.

"INSIDE THE CAR! You should've waited for me inside the car!" Now I'm getting mad. I wanted her to wait inside so she won't get wet.

"But you were out for so long!" She reasoned. I saw bits of concern visible in her astounding Emerald eyes. I just can't help seeing her sad. Haah… I'm so useless… I didn't even manage to get help from anyone… "The resort's isn't that far from here, right?"

"But it's not so near either…" I replied. Ok, I reckon that now isn't the time to be pessimistic. "But I think we can make it." After that, she flashed a smile and grabbed my hand.

Hehehe… It's worth it after all. After the lie, the running out of gas, the tiring runs all over the place… It's all worth it. I find my self together with her under the heavy rain, clothes soaked, and ehem, walking hand in hand. It made me really happy.

I still didn't admit to my self that I like her though.

**After 4 minutes**

We've been walking and soaked for a couple of minutes now. People look at us as if we were druggies. Speaking of which, here comes an old man now…with an umbrella. Lucky him.

An old man who's nearly bald is passing us by. He holds on to his yellow umbrella like it was it's his only life line. "You'll get sick you crazy couple!" He snapped to us. We just ignored him.

"He called us crazy!" Sakura happily mentioned when the old man was out of the scene.

I find it surprisingly funny that she noticed the word 'crazy' instead of 'couple'.

"Hahahahaha!" I laughed.

"Hahahahaha!" She laughed too. I didn't know why she chortled back but it was pretty humorous.

"Hahahahaha!" I cackled again.

…After that, it's been a jolly evening at the streets with her. This is one rainy event I'll never forget. I'll just let the servants take care of my car.

* * *

Ok… It's been another couple of minutes and I hope we're not lost. Oh I really hope so. And I hope we won't get sick… Oh I really really hope so. Haah… I wonder what she's thinking right now…

"Hey look! A monkey!" She excitedly uttered as she points through the green gates of a house.

We're still here at the village streets and the only thing that is changing is the look of the houses. "Yeah, I see it!" I replied as excited as her. I lightly dragged her (..since we're still holding hands… hihihi..) nearer to the gate, then stole a look.

"Wooow!" She said happily. There's a small monkey in its cage that is visible when you peek thru the bars of the gate. I wasn't that amazed but seeing her getting astounded makes me astonished…Hehe… "Talk to him!" She cheerfully told me. C'mon hello? It's raining really hard! Why would I want to talk to a monkey under this frustrating withstand? "Syaoran!" She called me even if we are just a few inches apart.

"HEY MONKEY!" I shouted. Sakura chuckled. And then the monkey screamed. Obviously, I just provoked it.

"Aaaah!" Sakura playfully screamed and ran off to the road. Haah… I bet the rain's making her go crazy. I slowly walk over to her but she keeps on playing. And then, I noticed a car approaching her fast. Palpably, she doesn't notice it. I quickly grabbed her left arm and pulled her out of the way. "Aah!" She screamed again. This girl is way too noisy, don't you think? After a few seconds, I found my self 2 inches away from her… I must've pulled her closer to me when I dragged her out of the road.

…Tick tock. We froze. Wait a minute… What just happened? Is it me or is it the rain that's making me see things? I just pulled her, right? I thought I saw her blush.

ARG! I must be seeing things! Haah…

* * *

**Sakura's POV**

We are now back in our bedroom- totally soaked in rain. I hurried off to the bathroom when we got here. I want to be the first to take a bath. Why? I just want to! And he didn't whine about it anyways…Yeah, speaking of him griping, I didn't hear him complain for quite a while now. Wow, who knows he has it in him.

After I take my quick shower, I exited the bathroom and saw his wet pants and coat hanged on the chair. "WHAT THE?" I snapped. The drippings of his wet clothes won't do well on the carpet. I glanced around the room, looking for that chocolate haired moron. I spotted him resting on the bed. Without a second thought, I approached his spot and…

Ehem… He's asleep and he's just wearing his shorts. Why is he asleep? I didn't take too long in the bathroom, did I? And why is he only wearing his shorts? "Get up Syao! GET UP!" I ordered meanly. He slowly awakened and his amber eyes trapped me in its depths. …Grr! "It's your turn to take a bath." I said nicely. And after a big gunk of slacking, he at last groggily went to the bathroom.

I'm irresolute of what happened subsequently because I fell asleep due to immense deal of exhaustion.

* * *

I slowly open my eyes... I instantly noticed that the room is very dark- it means, the lights must've turned off by Syaoran. Haah… It's still night time and I can see the moon peaking thru the window. How many hours do I have to wait until I can finally get home and tell Ken that… that… that…

…Wait a minute…

I lifted my left arm and touched whatever is on my shoulder. Hehe… Just a fluffy pillow… Since when pillows became so heavy? Anyways… What was I saying? Oh yeah..! When I get home, I'll straightly go to Ken and try to have a talk with him…

…Wait a minute… This isn't a pillow.

"Mmmm…" A man burbled in his sleep when I rubbed the 'I-thought-it-was-a-pillow' thingy.

"Syaoran…" I whispered and finally realized that his head is resting on my shoulder. Hehe… He must be very tired.

I lightly scratched his head and it made him babble again. "Mmmm…" he repeated. And then he placed his left hand on my tummy. Wait up, is this guy asleep? Sometimes, I wonder why I'm not irritated anymore.

"Syaoran..!" I highly whispered; checking if he's awake. He didn't reply. Why didn't he burble again? He must be playing jokes. "Syaoran..!" I whispered one more time.

After a short while, he moved his left hand again (which was on my tummy before) and then he rubbed his eye. "What?" He blearily asked. Ok, I guess he really was asleep. Hehe. My bad.

"Sorry, it's nothing. Go to sleep." I kindly told him. I feel a bit silly for waking him up.

He closed his eyes again and returned his head where it was- on my shoulder. Damn this is heavy. "Mmmm…" He babbled. "Mmmm… Mmmenems…" What? M&m's? Is that what he just said? M and m's? "Emenems…" He repeated lowly. He's probably dreaming of that chocolate.

"What are you talking about..?" I uttered. I'm not really expecting an answer from a sleeping person. But then, he moved his head again; going nearer to my neck.

Then he burbled again, "Mmmenems…" he nibbled my neck. WHAT THE?

"Syaoran!" I shouted; making him a bit more conscious.

He slightly opened his amber eyes and once again made his low sluggish sound. "I wanna meet those talking emenems…"

"HAHAHAHAHA!" I laughed out loud and it made him completely wake up. He rubbed his eyes and he looks tired. "Sorry…" I apologized again; still slightly chuckling.

"Aaaah…" He scowled and groggily made a whining sound.

"Sorry…" I repeated and then I rubbed his hair- like playing with a little kid. His eyebrows crossed and he looks really disturbed. His sleep was bothered that's why he's in a cranky mood. Then after a short while, his head fell on the pillow and made its way to my shoulder again. I stare at his troubled face as I pat his head so he could go back to sleep.

"Hmmm…" He muttered and then his left arm returned on my tummy. After that, I tried to adjust to his position but he advanced on me. I was stunned, and then I just found out that his two hands are around me. I examine his closed eyes that are just 3 inches away from mine. Haah… Ok Sakura, let's just not mind this; it's your fault that his sleep was disturbed. Ok, what was I talking about a while ago? So many commotions! Sheesh! Ok… I mentioned that when I get home, I'd… I'd… I would… I would… ARG! I can't get my brain to work properly! All I remember is that it's about Ken… Right? Haah…

Never mind!

**END OF CHAPER**

* * *

**Author's Notes: **Oh I hope you got that last part. In case anyone's confused- - Sakura's just having troubles on her mind at that time and she stated 'never mind' because she gave up on thinking. Ok ok? Got it? Hehe…! Please continue reading..! 


	8. New Student

**Author's Thanks**

sfl-fanfic-luver  
sakurakinomoto08  
Rayoshi Yazuki  
pyscho-pyro-shrink  
coca24cola  
sakura0038  
Janyasha  
sakatrina90  
rawritskim  
Fullmoon05  
ffgirl-07  
vanillax  
rukz  
Cherry Blossom  
jaycee eternally  
lidoOl ashun sweetie

**CHAPTER EIGHT: New Student**

**Sakura's POV**

Haah! I spent the rest of my vacation at home and I'm finally back here in school! Yeah! Actually, it's been 9 days since classes resumed. It just feels so right! Yeah!

"Hey! Did you wait long?" a guy just rushed over to me.

"No… I just got here." Yeah, I am sitting here by the school fountain.

"Great! Now, let's go!" He exclaimed happily and I gladly went with him.

"Hey there!" Somebody from behind greeted the guy I'm walking with. "How's it going Ken?"

"Just fine, just fine!" He replied cheerfully. Yep, it's Ken! So I reckon that you can all guess what happened. Hihi! Can you believe it? I can slightly admit that we're going out!

After a short while, his friend left the scene and we're finally alone again. It's already dismissal and we're off to somewhere… I dunno where because he's the one who makes the plans.

"Hey Sakura…" he sincerely called me when we're out of the school grounds.

"Yeah?" I merrily responded.

"Thanks for all these, ya know…" He told me. What? What's there to thank for? He pays for all the expenses… "I've been wanting to tell you that I really… really… would like to take you out." 'Been?' he mentioned the word 'been'! It means…

"Really?" I asked innocently. I don't wanna sound so excited.

He looked straight to the road we're taking then he answered, "Since the second to the last month of last semester…" Dammit! If only I knew! That's like 8 months already… Damn. "But… I always thought that you've been already going out with someone else."

"How come?" I asked artlessly.

"I just had a feeling." He answered.

* * *

That night, I couldn't sleep. Things were circling my mind like a broken CD that says 'Sa-sa-sa-sa-ku-ku-ku-ku-ra-ra-ra-ra!' If Ken was into me that long, why didn't I notice it? I keep on telling my self that it's the past and the present is here to stay. Ken is now courting me and I don't have to feel guilty or 'somewhat dumb' that I didn't take notice of him before… Or probably he's just lying…

I'm not sure… I don't see any signs of treachery whenever we are together. But they say that looks can be deceiving- yeah, I've heard that plenty of times before and so have you. But… I really don't know… I cannot judge right away. And I shouldn't! He has been courting me for only more than a week, more will come up and a lot can still happen.

That's it, goodnight Sakura.

* * *

**Normal POV**

The next day, Sakura found her self walking in a corridor with her best friend Tomoyo Daidouji. "Don't worry Sakura, the decision is still up to you. Just make sure you don't do things that you'll soon regret." She told her.

"Yeah, that makes perfect sense." Sakura replied while walking. "Anyways, damn these books are heavy. I can't remember the last time I carried so many books!"

In case you wanna know, Sakura's taking up Fine Arts in College with Tomoyo. Sakura, though, doesn't have that natural talent that Tomoyo has but she made a big improvement during the past years and was able to pass the talent test in her University. "Well… I'm not a stranger to books yet." Tomoyo mentioned. "I've been doing a lot of research on different types of art."

"Really? You do that?" Sakura exclaimed with wide eyes. The truth is that she hasn't paid too much attention on books since her freshman year (and she's already a sophomore student). She doesn't bother on studying with books even on her 'academic' subjects. **(A/N: Gawd, she's so like me. I'm taking up Fine Arts too! Hehe! That's why I made Sakura take it up too!)**

"Yeah, you'll know a lot of stuff on books. You'll discover different kinds of techniques and points of view that you can implement on your artworks." Tomoyo replied.

"That's true." It's the only thing Sakura can say. '_I wonder what's going on over there.._'

You can hear a group of girls giggling and squealing by the door of one classroom- looks like they're circling a certain something that they really adore. '_I wanna go check it out!_' Sakura screamed in her mind. '_You'll never know that it might be MY GUY who's in there._' "Sakura!" Tomoyo snappily exclaimed when Sakura grabbed her hand then tried to drag her over to the crowd.

"C'mon Tomoyo!" she pulled. Tomoyo just rolled her eyes. '_Oh c'mon…_' Tomoyo thought, '_why would she be interested?_' Sakura began squeezing her self through the crowd while Tomoyo just stood nearby. "Excuse me! Let me through please! Let me through!" Sakura pushed as hard as she can.

While she was on it, she heard whines like 'Hey! Watch it girl!', 'You're not the only girl here, ya know!', 'Go away! We're here first!' She ignored all of it and really tried to look what's causing the commotion.

When she got in the middle, she got surprised and her jaw dropped. "Hey! I've been looking for you!" The center of attraction stated when he saw Sakura.

"AAAAAAAAH!" Sakura screamed after she unconsciously dropped her books, then she ran away. All the girls shut their mouths and were thunderstruck with her sudden outburst.

Tomoyo quickly picked up her books and bowed for apology to the person. "Wait up Sakura!" She yelled and tried to run after her.

"WAIT!" The person shouted. "SAKURA!"

* * *

"That was Syaoran, wasn't it?" Tomoyo calmly muttered as she hands Sakura's books to her. 

"Huff puff…" Sakura was so exhausted from running. "What the… -huff puff- what the hell is he –huff puff- is he doing here?" Then she looked up to Tomoyo worryingly.

"Sakura, what are you so fretted about?" They're settled at the pavilion just in front of their College building. Sakura gave her best friend a 'why-are-you-asking-that?-it's-obvious-isn't-it?' look. Obviously, Tomoyo got the message. "So what if someone's courting you, let's say your ultimate crush for example, and then a guy shows up in your school who is probably your fiancé." Sakura's negative facial expression got worse after Tomoyo's words. "Oh yeah… That seems to be a problem." She simply added. "What are you gonna do now?" She asked.

"Tomoyo!" Sakura panicked in front of her. "I'm supposed to ask you that! WHAT AM I GOING TO DO? You're my best friend! You're supposed to know!"

"Hmm…" Tomoyo placed her hand on her chin as she thinks. "That doesn't sound so right… but… I'll just help you out, I'll see what I can do… or maybe… what I can think of for you." Sakura would be very joyful if she could admit to her self that she got relieved at her best friend's words… but she couldn't.

* * *

Dismissal came and Sakura is waiting by the big stairs just in front of the Campus entrance. She kept her shoulder bag intact with her and she didn't bother to bring her books. She is waiting for someone… And that someone is Ken. 

They had no plans on seeing each other this afternoon, but she waited for him anyway because she had spare time.

'SKREEEK' a car menacingly stopped in front of her. And for her, it was dreadfully a familiar car. "Grr…" she lowly grunted.

"Hey..!" Syaoran called her through his car window.

She glared at him and snapped, "what?"

"I just thought you need a ride home." He innocently stated with his oh so masculine voice. She didn't reply. He was right. But she couldn't tell him that. …Pride… What an essential part of life. "Well… are you waiting for somebody?" No, she wasn't.

"Ahhhh…" She muttered; thinking if she'd tell an alibi or the truth.

"C'mon now!" Syaoran exclaimed, not longer waiting for an answer or he almost certainly doesn't care if she's waiting for someone or not. "You still owe me for running away from me a while ago!"

"Why do I have to owe you something?" She snapped from her speechlessness.

"You're supposed to show me around!" He argued.

"Why?"

He beamed at her. Very masculine smile. It was sexy. "I'm a student here now!" She screamed '_Noooooo!_' inside her head upon hearing his statement. "NOW HOP IN!" Syaoran commanded.

It was awfully a silent ride. Neither of them talked much…especially Sakura. She had too many reasons why she couldn't stay cheerful inside his car. First, she's too shocked to see him again… Considering the things they've done on their vacation. Second, he's changed… or the way she sees him. Third, he somehow knows about Ken which she still cannot figure out how he discerned it. Fourth, she's worrying about it- two guys at the same time. And fifth, Syaoran is her fiancé, how does she get out of that? …Or doesn't want to get out of it anymore? Fix the first problem then another problem comes up. What an easy way of living e?

"See you around…" she nonchalantly told him when he dropped her off at her house.

"Ya, see you…" he replied with a similar tone.

And that was it… He just drove off after that.

* * *

It's been three days and Syaoran and Sakura haven't yet decided to catch up or even have a talk. '_I don't have anything else to say to him…_' Sakura reasons. 

'_I don't get why she is so indifferent towards me so I'll just wait for her to make a move… If ever that's gonna happen. Sheesh…_' Syaoran states.

"Hey… You look a little down today…" Ken said when he walked over to Sakura in the classroom. Only a few people are still in the classroom. The class got over for fifteen minutes ago.

"Do I?" Sakura stood from her seat and finished packing her stuff.

"Wanna go for tea or ice cream?" Ken kindly asked her.

She just looked down on her items as she one by one placed it neatly inside her bag. "That'd be nice." She simply said. Ken wondered why she isn't in a cheerful mood- and that rarely happens.

* * *

**Sakura's POV**

Ken and I walked at the streets side by side. We're heading to a café. The sun is starting to set- making a wonderful orangey sky. It's such a lovely afternoon but my head isn't on the right track. I divulge that I'm slightly spaced out these days. **(A/N: One of my fave scenes from one of my fave animes coming up..!)**

I look at Ken who's just casually walking beside me…And then I noticed a familiar chocolate haired man walking just in front of us; passing us by. I know who he is so I stared into his eyes. I haven't seen him for the past few days so the feeling is sorta new again.

As I expected, he gazed back- exposing his amber eyes to me.

Tick tock. The moment just passed without difficulty… not really. Yeah, he didn't say something nor did anything. It's just like he completely ignored me. It was difficult.

"Syaoran!" I called his name when he was way behind us. I stared at his back, waiting for him to respond. He might cause a scene here… or worse a scandal. But you know what? At this moment, I don't mind. Just don't let him ignore me.

But he did.

He didn't wave his hand or even look behind to see that I just called him. "Who was that?" Ken asked me.

"N-nothing…" I answered. "I just thought that it was someone I know." **(A/N: Well… Do any of you recognize the scene? Tell me! Hihihi!)**

That evening, I went home alone. Ken insisted on accompanying me but I refused. I guess I had too many things going on inside my head and I don't wanna pour my negative mood on him.

I slowly open our front door and enter our living room. I walked inside and dropped off my bag on the couch. I sauntered over to the dining table to check if dinner is ready.

"Thank you, Mr. Kinomoto." I was shocked upon hearing that. Why? Why is here? Why? Why? Why? Why?

"No problem. Just come by any time you want." Daddy told him. "You're just in time for dinner." Daddy said to me when he saw me flabbergasted near the dining table.

* * *

After a couple of hours, I found my self sitting on our house's porch. "Why were you ignoring me?" I started. **(A/N: It's sort of a continuation from one of my fave scenes)**

He sits just beside me but it feels like he isn't there at all. "You're annoying me." Syaoran answered. How could I annoy him? He's not talking to me! "But now that you've noticed it… I guess I'm gonna let that pass." Then he gazed at my eyes and neared my face.

I was stunned. I didn't move. I can't move. Or I don't wanna move? Haah! He came closer and closer. Not even Ken could interrupt us now or even just in my thoughts. I'm lost in this situation. So lost. He came closer; his lips are just centimeters away. I didn't know anything else to do. I closed my eyes and waited for the moment.

'Rrrriiiing!' "Hello?" Syaoran answered his phone. **(A/N: Remember to turn off your cell phones. Haha! Well, do you recognize this one? C'mon, it's obvious!)**

I was surprised, shocked, dismayed or got overly excited. I'm not sure, you pick. I found my self catching my breath. It felt like it was a long moment but it only lasted for only seconds; not longer than 2 minutes. "Eriol asked me to go over to his place. Wanna come along?" he asked me.

I still have a hang over from what just happened. Mmm… But I wanna go with him. "No…" I answered. I had second thoughts at the last second. Hehe… I guess I don't wanna rush this thing. Or if there really is something or nothing or what! WAH!

"Ok, see you around then." Syaoran said after he stood up. He glanced at me one last time and caressed my left chick. And then he left.

I could still smell his perfume stuck in my clothes.

**END OF CHAPTER**

* * *

**Author's Notes: **I'm sorry if it was a short chapter. Well… I do hope some of you guys know that anime I was talking about. E? E? –winks- 

REVIEWS PLEASE!


	9. Days and Days

**Author's Notes: **Waah… I'm starting to have a hard time writing this fic… I have so many things to think of… ARG! GRR! And I'm just feeling a bit down lately because I just came to know Paradise Kiss' ending! I haven't really read it on manga or watched in the anime itself though… I just read the ending in here- on the internet and it's a total pain in the butt! GRR!

Anyways, please continue with those reviews- it really helps. Thanks!

* * *

**Author's Fave Review**

**by TimeStream: **Will you hurry up and update frickin faster, lady! Holy crap! whats a person got to do to read a good story man? Geez! You better update fast, because shampane-x has decided to drown me if I dont update, so if YOU dont update, im dragging you in behind me!

**Tammi Super Girl:** Haha! Let's get it on!

* * *

**And here are the winners for last chapter's trivia!**

Animefreakkagome  
-twinkly-starz-

**Tammi Super Girl: **KOREK! It's Parakiss! Yeah! Ges-tara-pohw! (just an expression)

* * *

**I also would like to thank Fluff All Around and ThE SyAoRaNSaKuRa RoMaNcE cHrOnIcLeS. Thanks for having me here!**

* * *

**CHAPTER NINE: Days and Days**

"Liiii!" a feminine voice called out. Guess who it was? It's Sakura! Just kidding..!

"Hey sweetie…" Tomoyo gently greeted her boyfriend. At the school grounds, two men are casually walking towards two girls.

"Hey..!" Eriol happily greeted Tomoyo and gave her a peck on her cheek. He's with Syaoran who just automatically looked to see who just called him by his surname. He came to see a female and then he acknowledged her presence by slightly smiling at her. And then he turned to the girl beside Tomoyo. He saw Sakura staring at the girl and then to him. He wanted to smile at her too but before he does, she turned away to avoid eye contact.

And it's been like that for four days now.

* * *

It's another Tuesday morning and an auburn haired girl is walking in one of the corridors of the Fine Arts building. "When are you coming back, mum?" She cried out to her cell phone. "When will that contract end?" She continued. Her mum is overseas, doing her modeling job. There are times that she's always in the house but other times it's like she's not home for ages. "Ok mum… See you soon… Sorry for bothering you… Take care… Bye." 

As soon as she returned her phone in her pocket, she heard female whisperings. "There he is… There he is..!" She rolled her eyes half expecting who they are talking about. "Try to talk to him for me!" one girl exclaimed. "No way, you do!" the other replied. "Ok, the both of us!" "That's a good idea!" Sakura heard the whole thing and she couldn't help but to stand still and look at the girls in disgust. No more than they know that the person they are talking about is… …

"Sakura!" Syaoran crossly called her. … …is her fiancé. She is still slightly glaring at the two girls and they are returning her negative glance too. She cut off their eye contact and continued her saunter in the corridor. And then one teenage male grabbed her arm. "Hey..!" He exclaimed with his negative tone. She took another quick glance at the girls and they seem to be shocked that he confronted her…- or just the fact that he came to her.

"What?" Sakura asked when she faced him.

"Why are you ignoring me?" He asked not so gently. Sakura was speechless. She really didn't know why. "Why weren't you answering my calls?" She doesn't know what to answer either. She gets surprised every time her cell phone rings and finds out that his name is on the screen. Mixed misunderstood emotions rise up in her veins and she didn't have the guts to answer the damn simple call. "I thought we already fixed this matter..!" And she never really expected that he'd be so affected with this. All she knew that they are pretending… right?

"No one's here to watch over us. Why do we have to be so giddy with each other?" She asked. At that, it was his turn to be speechless. He let go of her arm and then walked away.

* * *

**Sakura's POV**

It was a shocking confrontation with Syaoran yesterday. I was so surprised that he'd actually react like that… and in public too.

I sit here at my chair in front of me desk. I have my fingers pressing the buttons of my keyboard… I'm not doing a fiction here like Tammi, I'm doing my homework which she rarely does. Anyways, I have so many thoughts going inside my head. To tell you something funny, I forgot to eat at school the sandwich I made; I left my mp3 player at the computer room; I left my Graphics plate in the class room; and I forgot to inform my friend who's been asking me to give him a certain friend's phone number…

They say that when you forget a lot of things, it means you're thinking a lot of stuff.

I find it extremely true. I'm so problematic. I can't talk to Tomoyo about it because I don't even know where to start. And besides, I prefer to keep it only to my self.

* * *

**Syaoran's POV**

I am here at my bedroom's balcony. I have my favorite liquor on the table near me; a shot glass at my right hand; and the nighttime breeze in my hair. Damn. I don't wanna look like this- a sicko of love. I hate it. It's just so downright embarrassing for an heir of a famous clan to suffer in a nonsensical problem.

I have been taking simultaneous shots and I still find my self wide awake. I need to talk to her… again.

* * *

**Sakura's POV**

Sunday just came and I'm totally not busy. Guess what time it is? It's quarter pass midnight. Damn, I couldn't get my self to sleep. I've been like this since… since… since the day Syaoran confronted me. Shit, it's been five days already? Why am I so bothered with this? I am unsure if he goes thru the same burden as I do.

'Tock' the clock ticked.

'Tock' and again.

'Tock!' then louder.

'TOCK!' much louder. Why is my alarm clock suddenly 'tocking' but not 'ticking'? Is it broken?

I sat on my bed and reached out for my alarm clock. I need to get this fixed or I'll never wake up on Monday morning. And Monday mornings are so irritatingly bad. I took hold of my red clock and noticed a gray circular thing hit my window. 'Tock.' So that's where the sound is coming from. I thought it was my clock.

I stood and neared my window. I peaked thru the window pane and saw someone throwing stones at my direction. I quickly opened my window and inserted my head in it. "STOP DOING THAT! YOU'RE GONNA BREAK SOMETHING!" I shouted and then realized after that the neighbors are sleeping. Woopsees..!

After a moment, I apprehended that it's my 'fiance' who's throwing the stones. So cordial, isn't it? I'm gonna go down there and give him a piece of my mind. Who the hell does he think he is to come here so late and throw gigantic pebbles at MY window! Sheesh!

"What's your problem?" I crossly asked when I got near his shitty face.

"We need to settle this." He sounded desperate. I don't wanna see him like this.

"You're lucky Touya's not here. If ever he sees you, you'll be squashed like a mud squash!" His facial expression didn't change. I half expected him to laugh or to get angry. But he just looked really discontented.

"You told me that we were just pretending… Why do you act so dense, Sakura?" He told me. Now, that's unusual. So dense? What is he trying to pull out?

"Huh?"

"Sakura!" He exclaimed and then he held my arms. "Don't tell me you haven't noticed anything!" Notice what?

"Oh…" I began. "You have a new shirt there. Way to go!"

"NO! THAT'S NOT IT!" He screamed at me. What is it? What is it? I can't seem to guess what it is!

"Why don't you just tell me if it's so important? Does it have something to do with Ken?" I asked nicely. He might know something about him, right? Whatever it is, I have to know. And I still haven't figure out how Syaoran knew about him.

"NO!" He shouted louder. Sheesh, people are sleeping! Good thing they're not me. You know how annoying it is to be disturbed in your sleep. "IT'S NOT ABOUT THAT BASTARD!" He just called him bastard. Yes, he did. What's this? Why is he so mad at him?

"Hey! He never did anything to you! That's so rude to call him that!" I responded. And then he held my arms tighter. Ouch… They are starting to hurt. And then at the next minute, he let go off me.

"Never mind… I'll tell you next time." He sadly told me. And before I knew it, he's back in his car and mentioned few words to me before he left.

He said "Sakura, I'm not pretending anymore." Now what did he exactly mean by that? But I guess it was a bit comforting… I had a cozy sleep when I got back in my bedroom.

And oh yeah… We've been talking again ever since… Although I still don't get what he meant… I'm not so stupid- please don't think that I am. Hehe..! I just don't wanna jump to conclusions… You'll never know- it might turn out to be the opposite. But I do remember…the time that he kissed my chick before we go to Meiling's debut… I wonder if it had any meaning…

* * *

**Syaoran's POV**

My sleeps are getting better ever since the night I went to her house. I was a bit surprised that she was still awake even when it's already pass midnight. I wonder what she had been doing before I got there. I'm pretty sure that I didn't wake her up because she didn't look like it.

I'm recently on my way to my locker. Ok, it's not my personal locker. I share it with Eriol. I am a late enrollee in this University so I ran out of lockers. Yes, late students still get to have their own lockers but with Architecture, it's pretty hard. Some students have two lockers because they reason out that they have plenty of stuff. Oh yeah, I failed to mention before… I'm taking up Architecture and Sakura and I are in the same big building so I get to see her in the hallways.

I'm in a good mood today and Sakura and I happen to pass by at each other this morning. She gladly greeted me and it was rejuvenating.

I'm on my way to the locker because I wanted to give her the pictures Meiling gave me the other day. It's our pictures in Meiling's debut. I wanted to show it to her because I'm so damn hot and sexy in those photos… She's just gotta see those.

I reach out the metallic handle of the locker and… and… it won't seem to open. Why? Oh yeah… I haven't put the key yet. HAHAHA! Silly me! I put my hands in my pocket, the key isn't there. Not to worry, it's probably in my bag. I put my back pack in front of me and came to see a big mess- rulers, paper, triangles, tracing paper, ink, pens, tech pens, pencils… Just name it, it's all in my bag. But hmm… no… hmm… no key… Where is it?

**After 20 minutes**

I still can't manage to find it and IT'S GETTING ON MY NERVES! "AAAAAH!" I screamed in the corridor and the people around me looked at me. Hehe? I sweat-dropped. That's pretty embarrassing…

Ok Syaoran, you handsome guy, just patiently look for your key… It must be in your bag. Just look for it carefully, ok?

**After 15 minutes**

"AAAAAAH! WHERE THE HELL IS IT!" I shouted out of frustration. It's as if I'm drunk and couldn't control my self. "I CAN'T LOSE IT!" I shouted. What the hell's happening to me? Dammit! But I just can't take it! "DAMMIT!"

* * *

**Sakura's POV**

Oh God… I sighed to my self as I see an insane man screaming in the hallway. "Oh my goodness…" the girl beside me gasped upon seeing the man. "Sakura..!" Tomoyo came up to me and whispered, "that's your fiancé." Duh! It's obvious isn't it? But I couldn't get my self to say 'yeah, I know.' I can't admit that he is my fiancé. Why is he doing this anyways?

"I CAN'T LOSE IT!" He shouted and I got so embarrassed. Is this another way of making me look bad? Well if it is, it's working just fine… But… I can just deny that I know him, right? Only a few in this University have seen me with him… So that's just a ratio of 1:666! Right? Right?

"Sakura…" Tomoyo whispered my name again. "You have to do something..!" Really? I do? I glanced at her with a 'no-way-I'm-doing-that' look. "You have to! Now go!" She exclaimed and pushed me over to the troubled man.

"DAMMIT!" He exclaimed when I came up to him… But of course, he hasn't seen me yet.

Ok, here goes… "Umm… Excuse me..?" I began. He turned around and saw me. His eyes widened. "Can I help you out with something?" I asked nicely. Probably, you didn't see that coming… I'm actually pretending that I don't know him and I'm just a nice sweet girl who just happens to pass by.

"SAKURA..!" He uttered and held my arms like he usually does. Arg… There goes my acting career.

But I must carry on! "Excuse me?" I sounded REALLY nice! "Are you new here?"

"Sakura! My locker key is gone!"

"DAMMIT! JUST FOR A STUPID LOCKER KEY AND YOU'RE GOING BALLISTIC?" Oops… I couldn't control it.

"NOW DON'T GET ANGRY WITH ME! IT'S NOT MY FAULT! IT'S ERIOL'S!" Uh oh… We look like we're two kids fighting over a candy.

"Why do you need it anyways?"

"Uh…" His tone suddenly went down… "I NEED TO GET MY PENCIL! I NEED IT NOW!" What the hell? Just for a stupid pencil?

* * *

**Syaoran's POV**

And then she just left me with my ballistic scandal. Oh gawd… It was so embarrassing… And I wasn't able to show her the pictures… Too bad.

* * *

**Sakura's POV**

It's getting dark and I'm still here by the campus gates alone. I'm going home now and I happen to pass by a very familiar person. "Hey..!" I greeted cheerfully.

"Hey…" he greeted back with a not-so-cheery tone.

"Hmm? What's the matter?" I asked when we began walking side by side.

"I saw you at the corridor earlier…" Ken began as he looks down to the ground.

"Yeah? I'm there all the time." I replied, hoping he isn't going to talk about the weird incident with Syaoran.

"That guy," he started, "it's Li," he added, and then there was a pause, "the new guy around," he knows to well, "isn't it?" He finished with an asking tone.

"Well… Y-yeah…" I answered, anticipating that this conversation won't turn into an ugly one.

"Everyone has been talking about him…" Ken told me. Wow, Syaoran's popular already. I didn't say a word; I just kept quiet at that. "It's not really a big deal for me, not even close to that. I don't really care if a lot of girls are so highly interested in him. I don't really care." Well, he precisely made it a clear point. I got the message that he doesn't give a damn about Syaoran. But, what is he trying to tell me? He's not bad mouthing the guy, is he? "But it alarmed me when I saw you approaching him this morning." So that's it… "I'm not yet jumping to any conclusions Sakura, and please don't make me. …I just wanted to know the reason why you did that." Wow…

"Umm…" I started. "He was going nuts in the corridor a while ago and Tomoyo just pushed me to help him." It's the entire truth, right? Ken doesn't even know that Syaoran and I knew each other- or engaged at the very least. He didn't reply at that, and he didn't look like he wasn't buying it either… I guess we're cool. I don't wanna have a fight with him ya know…

And just about in time, a familiar figure showed up, how unfortunate…

* * *

**Syaoran's POV**

I have the photos with me… YEY! We look so cool! I'm so excited to show her! And look, there she is! I can still recognize her figure even if it's so dark already. Well… not really. There are street lights. Hehe.

"HEY SAKU-" I stopped running towards her when I noticed that she's with Ken… OH THAT LUCKY BASTARD! Someday I'm gonna make him pay for all the crap I'm going thru because of him. Yes, even the simplest things! No one would ever dare to face up to SYAORAN LI! I'll make sure he knows that!

But… There's nothing else I could do NOW than to stand here and look stupid.

* * *

**Sakura's POV**

Ken and I slowed down upon seeing Syaoran. I noticed that he was happy running towards me but then stopped dead when he saw that I'm with Ken. I just acted that I didn't see him so Ken wouldn't turn indifferent towards me.

After less than a minute, we passed by Syaoran without any hassle. Once again, it's only Ken and me in the scene. I wanted to say something to beat the awful silence.

"Hey, let's go somewhere relaxing this weekend." Ken suddenly blurted nicely.

Well, there's really nothing more than I could answer than

"Sure, I'd love to."

**END OF CHAPTER**

* * *

**Author's Notes: **Gawd, that was a bit random and unpredictable, isn't it? I think it sucked. Hehe. Reviews please. 


	10. Why So Random, My Dear?

**Author's Notes: **Hey… I'm still having a hard time writing this fic because I'm lacking inspiration lately… But thanks to the wonderful CD I found under my bed this morning, I finally gained a bit of INP (inspiration points!)! YEAH! …It's a Disney CD. HAHAHAHA. Lol.

**CHAPTER TEN: Why So Random, My Dear?**

**Sakura's POV**

I just got home and I feel compelled to call him… I really dunno why… He didn't even tell me to give him a phone call… But then again, sometimes, you just don't need an accurate reason for you to do something that you feel like doing… Even if they say that everything has a reason.

"Hello?" I said nicely when somebody answered the phone. "Is Syaoran there?"

"For a while…" Somebody answered.

I've been waiting here for quite a while now… Dammit, if he doesn't wanna talk to me then I'm hanging up! 'I got it!' I heard a familiar masculine voice call out. It made me blush… Ohhhh man… "Hello, who is it?" He asked.

"H-hello?" I don't why I was so nervous… Oh man.

"SAKURA!" He immediately guessed who I was.

"Hey…" I said sweetly.

"What the hell were you doing at the street SO LATE?" He crossly asked me.

"I was on my way home… I was with Ken, awnyways, so I have someone to accompany me…"

"DON'T EVER GO NEAR HIM AGAIN!" He blurted. Now, why did he have to say that?

"How come?" I asked, trying to control my temper. I don't want our angers collide. But then again, I'm not getting mad or anywhere near that.

"I just don't want to..!" Now that's a nice reason. Way to go royal master.

"Oh well… I just called to say hi. Bye." I suddenly told him.

And then I hanged up the phone. I just don't get why Syaoran's so negative about Ken. Haah…

* * *

It's another bright Saturday morning and I'm off to the Central Park… I'm meeting Ken there. Yeah! He asked me if we could go out today… Today's gonna be a fun day.

* * *

**Normal POV**

Sakura energetically skipped at the center of the Park. As soon as she got there, she immediately took notice of Ken waiting for her. "Good morning!" She greeted. "Did you wait long?"

"No… Not really. I just got here too." Ken replied with his masculine voice. Like the usual, his shoulder length hair is tied into a ponytail. He's wearing a nice fitting black shirt with blue jeans and a pair of Vanz shoes to go with it. "You look nice." He complimented Sakura.

Sakura's wearing a simple outfit- a blue and white striped baby-T and a navy blue skirt that goes above her knees. "You too!" She complimented back.

"I think it's rather usual…" He smirked and then they were off.

* * *

**Syaoran's POV**

I open up my school bag and guess what I found?

A big pile of shitty home work. Dammit. This is going to take me forever. Who says Saturdays are rest days? It's totally a lie! If someone tells you that, then that person is direly deceiving you. I guess I can't go out today because of these. Nevertheless, I don't have plans for today anyways…

Unless Sakura asks me out… which is totally impossible. Or maybe Eriol would call up and ask me to do something with him. Nah… Eriol usually calls up on nighttime. If he has plans in mind, he'd either call one night early or an hour late. There's this one time that I just had my evening bath and I was so ready to go to slumber, then all of a sudden, he called me on my cell phone telling me to go to this bar and have a couple of drinks with him. I was sort of annoyed that he'd call me so late and the bar he was referring to is two cities away from home- it's like forty-five minutes driving… But I was a true friend and I agreed to meet up with him… …He'll probably call tonight.

But I can't go out. So many things to do! Ok, I'm not going out until I finish all my work!

**5 minutes later**

I'm done with my first plate! Well… done with the margins at least. That's four percent of the entire plate and I have seven more plates to go. I've done enough.

COFFEE BREAK!

I dropped down my pencil and my ruler on top of my Drafting Table and I went down to get coffee.

I arrived at the kitchen and helped my self to some espresso. Mmm! This smells good! I wonder what Sakura's doing? I hope she's doing her plates just like me. We don't share the same course but she has plates to do too. She had to paint and color some stuff. I don't really get the point of what their doing and I'm more on the technical work.

I sat down at the bench at our enormous porch- especially not the ones you see at the average residential houses.

**20 minutes later**

I'm back in my room and my butt is on my chair once again. I have my Drafting Table in front of me with my first super unfinished plate staring coldly at me. It's like it is screaming 'DO ME!' at my face. Ok, ok! I won't slack off so much anymore! Sheesh, it's only my first break- or first coffee break at least. That means I still have Cigarette Break (well… I don't really smoke but I've tried it couple of times before), Snack Break, KitKat Break, and Cookie Break. Man… I have a lot to do!

* * *

**Normal POV**

"That was a nice resto. Thanks for lunch, Ken." Sakura cheerfully thanked Ken when they walked out of a restaurant.

"What thank you? You have to pay me back at school!"

"Really?" Sakura keenly gazed at his light brown eyes. She didn't think of treating her out would turn out to be a debt.

"Of course I was kidding! You silly girl!" He exclaimed.

She sighed and said, "I thought you were serious! …Well, where do we go next?"

Ken touched his hair and he ran his hand down to his ponytail. "I think I wanna go for a shampoo."

"Shampoo?" Sakura was surprised with such unusualness.

"C'MON LET'S GO!" Ken energetically took Sakura's hand and then dragged her to some Salon at the end of the block.

* * *

**Syaoran's POV**

'**_We are men. We must be swift as the coursing river. We are men. With all the force of the great typhoon._'**

Oh geez… It's getting late and I'm still working on my fourth plate. Damn… How could I ever finish all these in time?

'**_Time is racing towards us 'til the Huns arrive. Heed my every order and you might survive. Blah blah blah… the rage of war… so pack up, go home, you're through. How could I make a man out of you?_'**

Shit! That stupid Disney song is creeping in my mind. It's from a Disney movie called Mulan. Meiling forced me to watch it with her a time ago. It's going inside my head because it is somewhat related to what's happening to me now. I'm running out of time and I still have so many stuff to do. The war is gaining on me. DAAAMMMIIITTT! HOW COULD I COMPARE MY SITUATION TO SOME CHILDISH MOVIE! I'm going nuts with all these plates!

I sure hope Sakura's feeling unlucky too. Harrrrrr.

* * *

**Normal POV**

Sakura and Ken entered the salon just a few minutes ago. "Ohhhhhhhhhh gawd!" Sakura happily whispered as her body is in a total rest. She lies on the softest reclinerand her head is relaxing on a special sink. Water is continuously flowing in her hair and there's a pair of hands massaging her scalp with shampoo. "This feels totally great and relaxing." She whispered in the air with her eyes closed.

Then an image of a chocolate haired boy appeared in her mind. '_Now why did that moron come into my mind just now?_' she thought.

'**_No chance, no way. I won't say it, no no! It's too cliché, I won't say I'm in love._'**

The continuous massage made Sakura really comfortable. It felt like the heaven went down to her seat. Her smile never faded until a sudden random thought entered her mind. '_I remember Syaoran telling me not to go with Ken anymore._

… … …

_I don't know why I'm sort of feeling guilty for having a great time right now. I wonder what he is doing..? I'm having fun here while I dunno what's going on with him at the moment. It somehow doesn't feel so right…_'

**(A/N: I'm so sorry if some parts of the lyrics have errors. I just typed down what I heard. HEHEHEHEHE. LOL. LOL. I really hope that nobody minds. HAHAHAHA. LOL.)**

* * *

**Sakura's POV**

It's been an hour since Ken and I separated. I didn't ask him to give me a ride home because he already insisted to. But… I rejected his offer. Why? I don't plan to go home yet. I felt that I should visit a certain somebody before going straight home.

I am now entering a definite dark green bedroom door. I stepped in the room and found nobody in it. The lights are turned on though… Hmm… It means, he didn't go out. I guess I know where to look next.

'**_If there's a price of rotten judgment, I guess I've already won but…_'**

I continued my saunter in the certain bedroom. Soon, I arrived at another door inside the room. I opened it and entered casually.

"HEY!" Somebody shouted. Hihihihi. I guess I know who it is. It's no brainer. "PRIVACY PLEASE!" He added.

'**_no man is worth the aggravation…_'**

"Just shut up and don't get out of the tub. I won't peak." I replied bossily and then I sat behind the bath tub where his head is. "Like who wants to take a peak at you anyways." I added in a whisper.

"Hey…" He replied like a hurt child. After that, I placed my hands on his head and made it rest on top of the edge of the tub. Then I started pressing his head with my fingers. I'm giving Syaoran a massage!

'**_That's ancient history; been there, done that! (Who do you think you're kidding? He's the earth and heaven to you. Try to keep it hidden. Honey we can see that…) No noooo! (We know how you're feeling; who you're thinking of.)_'**

"Wow! This feels good Saku!" Syaoran suddenly blurted with his eyes closed. He had this big smile on his face as his head is being massage. "I think your 'sudden break in' shall be waved… OUCH!" He just got hit in the head.

"What do you mean 'shall be waved'? You're gonna punish me for coming AND GIVING YOU A MASSAGE?" I bellowed. "Good thing for you that you have someone like me to treat you like this!"

'**_Ooh..!_ _No chance, no way. I won't say it, no no! (You swoon, you sigh. Why deny it uh oh!) It's too cliché! I won't say I'm in love._'**

"Ok! Ok! I'm sorry! Geez! Your temper is such a bummer!" Syaoran responded annoyingly. After that, he lifted his two hands under the water then he touched my hands that are still on his head. "Go on! Go on! Massage me again..! It's great!" My fury easily went down and I massaged his scalp again. After a short while, he said, "Hey… Where did you learn this?"

"Umm… From the Spa…" I replied honestly.

"Really? It's good to hear that not everything you do is senseless. You should do that more often." He told me. Okay, I should be angry at that, right? And then he whispered, "Not like dating bastards." I rolled my eyes but I still continued massaging this moron's head. "Did you go there alone?" He asked me.

"…No." I replied faintly.

"Oh… So who came with you?"

"Uhhh…" I began. "I went with Tomoyo." I lied.

"Oh… really? I thought Eriol's treating her out today… I guess something came up and ruined his plans…" He stated innocently. I just can't tell him that I was with Ken, can I?

* * *

**Normal POV**

After that, Sakura exited the bathroom and let Syaoran continue his bath. He came out of it before Sakura started to whine about waiting.

The two went down to have dinner. "Oh Sakura! Nice of you to drop by!" Sheifa exclaimed upon seeing the auburn haired girl. "Please have dinner with us."

"Of course." Sakura replied happily. Yelan, Syaoran's mother, wasn't there because she had Office Work. But if ever she was there, she'd be as happy as Syaoran's sisters.

Everyone had finished eating but all of them remained at the enormous dining table. Everyone was chatting and mingling with Sakura. It's been quite a long time since they last saw her.

When all of it ended, Sakura followed Syaoran back to his room. "I'm just gonna get my bag and take off." She said as she casually walks over to his bed- that's where she left her bag.

"You don't have to." Syaoran responded as he sits down on his thinking chair. It made her really confused. "It's late and I don't wanna take you home, I still have loads to do." And then he returned to his Drafting table.

"Ohh…" She replied with a smirk. "That's alright; I can go home by my self."

Syaoran turned around to face her, "and do you think that I'll let you?"

"Well?" She had an innocent confused look plastered in her face. "I don't see why not..?"

"Of course not! Who knows what might happen to you..? Rapists may get you, especially that Ken guy." He stated.

For no special reason, Sakura always let Syaoran get away with his mocks. "The only rapist I know in town is you." She told him as she fixes her bag.

He rolled his eyes and crossed his hands upon his chest. "I'm not taking you home. I'm not letting you go home alone. You're staying here for the night." He commanded and then he turned to his work again. Sakura felt that she lost the argument.

'**_My head is screaming, get a grip girl. Unless you're dying to cry your heart out! (You keep on denying. Who you are and how you're feelin'; baby we're not buyin'; hun, I saw you hit the ceilin'; face it like a grown up; when are you gonna ought up that you got -got it- got it bad?)_'**

After for some time, she managed to relax on his bed while he does his work on the table. Her eyes are fixed on the TV show but her mind is actually drifting off somewhere.

When Sakura shifted her position, her eyes wandered to the man at her far right.

'**_No chance, no way. I won't say it, no no! (Give up or give in. Check the grid, you're in love!) The scene won't play! I won't say I'm in loooove!_'**

She has been watching commercials for two hours now and she is beginning to get tired. She blinked and yawned so many times already but the man she is waiting for is still busy working. She turned her head and faced his back. How long does it take to finish all his plates?

And then she returned her eyes to the TV again. There might be a slight chance that he'd turn around and catch her staring at him. '_Why am I not sleeping yet? I'm sleepy already, aren't I?_' she thought.

'**_No way old face! I won't say it! GET OFF my case! I won't say it! (Now don't be coward, it's okay you're in love)_'**

* * *

Sakura slowly opened her eyes upon the sudden change of environment. The surroundings suddenly grew quiet. That's because someone just turned off the television. It seems that she dozed off while watching TV. 

At her blurred condition, she still managed to recognize that Syaoran had just landed on the bed beside her. "Hey, you woke up." He muttered when he laid beside her.

"Hey Syaoran…" she spoke with her droopy eyes.

He smirked and then he stretched out his right hand to Sakura for her to rest on. "Yeah?" he responded.

She moved near him and her head found its way on his chest. "Goodnight..!"

"Hehe…" he gave out a small chuckle. "Goodnight Sakura…" he whispered in her ear. It made her smile sweetly until she falls back to sleep again.

'**_Ooooh… At least, out loud, I won't say I'm in loooove…_'**

**END OF CHAPTER**

**

* * *

Author's Notes:** LOL! Hahaha! I really find it very funny! Sorry for the errors in some parts of the lyrics. I reckon that I'm too lazy to surf the net for accurate info… But I really find it fun to just write down what you hear from the songs… 

**MULAN – I'll make a man out of you**

**HERCULES – I won't say**

Oh yeah… I'm planning on putting a lemon… I just don't know when… I'm sure you can count on it… I promise. For those who do not fancy lemons… Umm… Don't worry, I'm sure it won't be that disgusting… Hahahaha!


	11. End of Bewilderment

**Author's Notes: **You'll find this chapter very unusual… I promise! …But you have to listen to some of the sound tracksof **'Beauty and the Beast' **to enjoy it… Hehehehe… Though, I sure hope nobody gives me a flame after this chapter… It will really REALLY really dishearten me… (that I might not continue this fic anymore) –laughs evilly-

**Author's Thanks**

heiyzhel - Hahaha! Wow! That's a great idea! (blinks sarcastically) I think your review is pretty cute. Hehehe!  
yoo rin  
CRAZY Dragon  
yoshiko  
shitsuren - Thanks for that 'Mulan' info man... Now I can sing along better with that General Thingy Shit from Mulan. Haha!  
sakatrina90  
dilly-sammas luver - I'm happy you like it... Please keep on reading..!  
pollyhi5  
Musette Fujiwara - You're such a great reviewer!  
TimeStream - Ok ok! I'm on it! Hehehehe!  
Animefreakkagome - I already did, thank you.  
rukz  
Sakura-Sweets  
Chibi angelle - Yay! Thanks!  
aynechan  
jaycee eternally  
pyscho-pyro-shrink

**CHAPTER ELEVEN: End of Bewilderment**

It is early morning and Sakura is just on her way to school- it's super no hassle. She still has an hour or so before class starts. She's at the streets of Tomoeda- a little more and she is going to be entering the territory of her school. There's a nearby Internet Café at the school gates.

**Sakura: **Little town, it's a quiet village. Everyday, like the one before. Little town, full of little people, waking up to say…

**Yamazaki: **Ohayo!

**Mr. Terada: **Ohayo!

**Tomoyo: **Ohayo!

**Eriol: **Ohayo!

**Sakura: **There goes the teacher with his books like always. The same books he uses to teach. Every morning just the same, since the morning that we came to this poor boring town…

**Yamazaki: **Good morning Sakura!

**Sakura: **Good morning monsieur!

**Yamazaki: **Where are you off to?

**Sakura: **The internet shop. I just finished the most wonderful story about a beanstalk and an ogre-

**Yamazaki: **Oh that's nice. Chiharu! The costumes! Hurry up!

She's almost near at the school gates and there are girls hanging around in their usual spot.

**Girls at school: **Look there she goes, that girl with strange no question. She's undistracted, can't you tell?

**Mr. Terada: **Ohayo!

**Ms. Mizuki: **Good day!

**Mr. Terada: **How is your family?

**Ms. Mizuki: **Ohayo!

**Mr. Terada: **Good day!

**Ms. Mizuki: **How is your wife?

**Chiharu: **I NEED SUCCES!

**Yamazaki: **That's too expensive!

**Sakura: **There must be more than this boring life!

Then Sakura entered the internet shop to check out new stories from 'Tammi Super Girl.'

**Man: **Ahh… Sakura!

**Sakura: **Good morning! I've come to surf the net again.

**Man: **Finished already?

**Sakura: **Oh I couldn't take my eyes off. Is there anything new?

**Man: **Haha! Not since yesterday!

**Sakura: **That's alright! I'll just… read… this one!

She checked out new stories and saw her favorite story again.

**Man: **That? But you've read it twice!

**Sakura: **Well it's my favorite! Far out places, daring sword fights, magic spells, a Clow Card in disguise!

**Man: **Well if you like it all that much, let's print it!

**Sakura: **But sir!

**Man: **I insist!

**Sakura: **Well thank you! Thank you very much!

Sakura ran out of the Internet Café after the fiction is printed. And then she wandered around again. There are still a lot of time left.

**Boys at school: **Look there she goes, that girl is so peculiar. I wonder if she's feeling well.

**Girls at school: **With the dreamy far off look.

**Boys at school: **And her nose stuck on a paper.

**Sakura: **Oooh, isn't this amazing? It's my favorite part because… you'll see! Here's wishing her prince charming, but she won't discover that it's him 'til chapter eleven!

**Naoko: **Now it's no wonder that her name means Cherry Blossom; her looks had got no parallel!

Sakura is now entering the University gates while reading the printed fiction.

**Little kid: **Wow! You look so cool Li! You're the greatest in the whole world!

**Syaoran: **I know.

**Little kid: **The others stand no chance against you! Hehehe. You'll need a girl for that matter.

**Syaoran: **It's true! And I've got my sight set on that one. (points at the auburn haired girl)

**Little kid: **Oh! The Archeology Professor's daughter?

**Syaoran: **She's the one! The lucky girl I'm going to marry!

**Little kid: **But she's-

**Syaoran: **The most beautiful girl in school!

**Little kid: **I know-

**Syaoran: **THAT makes her the best! And don't I deserve the best?

**Little kid: **Of course!

**Syaoran: **Right from the moment when I met her; saw her. I said she's gorgeous and I fell..! Here in school it's only she who is beautiful as me. So I'm making plans to woo and marry Sakuraaa…

**Girls in school: **There he goes! Isn't he dreamy? Monsieur Syaoran Li, oh he's so cute. He steal my heart, I'm hardly breathing. He's such a tall dark, strong and handsome prince..!

Syaoran proudly walked over to Sakura.

**Sakura: **There must be more than this boring life!

**Syaoran: **Just watch, I'm going to make Sakura my wife..!

**Girls and Boys at school: **There she goes that girl with strange but special- the most peculiar mademoiselle! … She really is a funny girl, a beauty but a funny girl. She really is a funny girl- that Sakuraaa!

**Yamazaki: **Ohayo!

**Tomoyo: **Ohayo!

**Mr. Terada: **Ohayo!

**Chiharu: **Ohayo!

**Eriol: **Ohayo!

* * *

"Hey darling..!" a female voice entered Syaoran's ears. He is sitting silently in his seat when a girl approached her. He is busy fixing his pile of papers. The class just got dismissed. "Hey… I'm here..! Didn't you hear me?" The girl repeated, almost sticking her nose at Syaoran's ear. 

"What do you possibly want with me Orihara?" he asked nonchalantly as he scans thru his work.

Maria Orihara is at the same year level as Syaoran. She has not-so-light fair skin tone and long brownish black hair that goes down to her waist. She is tall and has hazel eyes.

"Oh nothing…" She flirty said. "OH HEY!" She exclaimed when Syaoran stood from his seat and headed outside the classroom door. "Oh c'mon, wait for me..!" She hurried off to him.

"Not today Orihara."

"Oh c'mon! Why call me by my surname? Call me Maria!" She insisted as she desperately follows his pace.

**

* * *

****Sakura's POV**

It's lunchtime and I'm here standing at the lobby. I sway my bag every now and then to prevent boredom… But the bad news is that it's not of any help at all.

Oh geez, it's about time! I just had a glance of Syaoran walking towards my direction. I placed my hands over to my hips and gave him a glare. He obviously saw my negative look, and then he apologetically smiled at me. True, he has perfect teeth but that won't help him now. I didn't take away my glare at him.

I was already angry with him being late but it cannot be even compared to how angry I was when I saw that familiar bitch following him behind. You better have a good excuse today Syaoran or I'll strangle you!

You may be wondering… Well no, we are not going out; dating; making out; having a very romantic connection. No, we aren't. It's been already two weeks since the 'sudden-sleep-over- event happened.

Syaoran walked up to me and took my bag. Good, that bitch didn't follow him all the way to my destination. "Why the heck are you with her?"

"Smells good!" He peculiarly replied with a smile.

"WHAT?" It really annoyed me.

"I smell jealousy. It smells good!" He grinned wider. I crossed my eyebrows and I just had to take my bag from him but to no avail. "Hey! I'm just kidding Sakura!" he exclaimed then he put his arm on my shoulder and then we began walking.

"THEN WHY ARE YOU WITH HER?" I repeated nastily.

"She just followed me, I promise." He answered coolly. "Don't get mad at me if girls can't keep their eyes away from me..!"

"Oh yeah?" I said irritatingly. Gawd, Syaoran's so annoying today! "I think I'll just have to call Ken and ask him to go out with me."

"CUT IT OUT!" He shouted. HAHAHAHAHA! I burst into laughter. HAHAHA! Now that's fun.

* * *

After dismissal, the two went to Syaoran's house to hang out and to have an easy time… 

Sakura sits at the couch in the enormous modern living room while Syaoran walks over to her- he just came from the kitchen to get some tea and cake. He placed the teacups and cake on the coffee table in front of them and then he joined her. After that, they began watching television.

Feeling a bit uneasy, Sakura takes secret glances of Syaoran for almost every two seconds.

**Sakura: **There's something sweet and almost kind. But he was mean and he was coarse and unrefined..! And now he's dear… and so unsure… I wonder why I didn't see it there before.

After a few seconds, Wei and Feimei entered the living room- the same time Syaoran caught Sakura looking at her.

**Syaoran: **She glanced this way, I thought I saw. And when we touched, she didn't shudder at my palm..! No, it can't be… I'll just ignore… But then she's never looked at me that way before.

With Syaoran's sudden nervousness, he wolfed down his cake and made a big mess with his mouth- Pig out crisis. Sakura grinned and chuckled with his odd childishness.

**Sakura: **Oooh… Isn't this alarming? Who'd had ever thought that this could be? True, that he's no prince charming but there's something in him that I simply didn't see..!

**Wei: **Well, who'd have thought?

**Feimei: **Well, bless my soul.

**Wei: **Well, who'd have known?

**Feimei: **Oh well, who indeed.

**Wei: **And who would have guessed they come together on their own?

**Feimei: **It's so peculiar.

**Wei and Feimei: **We'll wait and see… a few days more… there may be something there that wasn't there before.

**Feimei: **There may be something there that wasn't there before.

* * *

Another week had passed and Sakura found her self sitting at one of the benches outside the Fine Arts building. It's about 7pm and she's been waiting there for 2 hours now. She sipped her drink and it has one of her favorite flavors- Crème Brulee. 

"Hey… What are you doing here?" A male voice approached her.

"W-well… I've been waiting for you Ken." Sakura replied cautiously. The nighttime sky enveloped everything beneath it. Pretty lamp posts are glowing along with the lights from the pavilions.

"Really? You waited until my dismissal time…" He said. "You should have told me… So that I would have came here earlier. I was a bit surprised when I saw you here when I exited the building…"

"W-well…" Sakura stood from her seat and then came face to face with Ken.

"Hey… I saw you with Li again yesterday. I thought you don't really know him..?" He uttered vigilantly- trying not to sound so negative with the new guy around.

"W-well…" She's really having a hard time trying to express more words, e? After that, they started walking side by side towards the enormously wide field. "The truth is…" she started as she looks down to the grass that had been occupied by their shadows. She lifted her chin and gaped to the eyes of the man taller than her. '_This is hard…_' she thought. And then she finally uttered, "he's really my fiancé…"

"FIANCE?" He was absolutely shocked, but still, he tried not to sound so negative. But a man can't just hide his feelings… especially to the girl he woos, "Why didn't you tell me sooner? Why did you have to let me court you if you already had a freaking fiancé?"

"Ken, I'm sorry!" she blurted as she stands in front of him, making sure he gets the picture right. "It was really an arranged marriage… You may not believe it because that 'thing' is ancient… but it's real!"

Beautiful stars are out tonight- they glowed especially for the lovers who came out to see them. Anyone could enjoy the wonderful scenery of the heaven- except for Ken… "…" He was speechless and just shook his head in disbelief. "Why didn't you tell me sooner?" He repeated his question.

"I… I thought I could get out of it earlier than expected…" she began, trying to find the correct words. "So that I wouldn't have to tell you… It would be as if it didn't exist."

"But it still does, right?" Never in his memory that he became negative in front of Sakura… only now…

She doesn't fancy answering that or telling him the dire truth; gawd, she hated hurting him. But there's nothing else to answer… "Y-yeah…"

He looked far away and whispered in the air, "Damn… Why did you have to lie to me…"

"I'm so sorry…" she uttered when she returned her gaze to the ground. "And…there's more to it…"

"What? You're going to be wedded tomorrow?" He answered sarcastically.

She sighed hard and shut her eyes tight. She waited for a few seconds to get ready and tell him that… "He's not just my fiancé… He's now my boyfriend too." DUN DUN DUN DUNNNN! I'M SURE YOU WERE ALL SURPRISED!

At any point, at any cause, at any view, it really didn't help him. He felt nothing more than to be ashamed of him self for what? For courting her honestly or admitting to himself that he just wasted time? Didn't he promise that courting her would be a right decision? That it would always be a condemning right choice no matter what? How come he suddenly regretted it? Is it right to regret? Having regrets means finally realizing that what you did was wrong.

* * *

**Flashback**

Syaoran stepped out from his car when they arrived at her house. She also stepped out and then she approached him. "Thanks for the lift…" she shyly told him as she looks down to their feet who are just six inches away.

"Stars are out tonight." He stated as he looks up to the dark nighttime sky.

She scowled a bit for giving her an out-of-the-blue response. She also looked up to the sky and said, "aren't they always?"

"Sometimes you wouldn't be able to see the stars because too many lights are turned on."

"Well… This must mean that this is a good spot for star gazing." She replied.

And then when she slowly tore away her gaze above, he planted a quick tender kiss on her lips. "This probably is…" he uttered. Her eyes opened wide. He just stole her lips' first kiss. Knowing her baffled condition, she would have slapped his face. Yet, she threw her arms around his neck; embracing him.

He had been leaning onto his closed car door when she did that. He was a bit surprised with her sudden lure. And then a sudden craving came down his spine as he wraps his arms around her waist. "Will you be my girl, Sakura?" he whispered in her ear.

Chills came to her every vein, all the uncertainty just disappeared in an instant. "Aren't I already?" She asked, heart beating slowly and fast at the same time.

"It's just a dense volition made by our parents, I wanted our own…" He answered straightforwardly.

It was direly a long jiffy before she answered; Syaoran was opening to losing all hope even if she lies in his arms at the moment. And then a tiny voice came from her "Yes!" How could one small word from a small voice would sound so big? After that, he embraced her tighter- taking all the felicity there is.

**End of Flashback**

**

* * *

**

Sakura could see the pain gushing in him. She wanted to cry along with him. She never wanted to hurt him- for a time, he was everything to her. It's just too bad that there's someone else that she could want more than Ken. What a spoiled brat Sakura is. Bad Sakura bad bad bad.

He just stood there, holding back the tears he's trying with all his might. He felt so lost and so desperate. He still doesn't want to let go although he knows that there's nothing to hold onto anymore. "But… can we still go out some time?"

It would totally make Syaoran angry if she keeps on dating Ken. But how could she say no? Does she have to hurt him more? Isn't he hurt enough for her?

Well… If they're just going out as friends, there's not much of a problem to it, right? …Right?

"Sure Ken… Maybe some time…"

**END OF CHAPTER**

**

* * *

**

**Author's Notes: **Are you mad at me? Are you?

First of all, I'm sorry for the non-Disney fans. But who could ever hate Disney? You all watched it when you were very young, didn't you? Hmm… If you didn't get it, the script looking parts- they were singing. Hehehehe. Very ridiculous, huh?

Next, I'm sorry if it was sort of a short chapter… The damn singing took all the space. Hehe?

And thirdly, REVIEWS PLEASE! No flames pleeeaaaseee… -cries-


	12. A New Tattoo

**Author's Notes:** To Chibi angelle- Hahaha! Damn kindness! That cracked me up! Wiii!

To Butterfle- Hehe! Yup, I really had to change the lines..! Hehe! Thanks for liking it! Wiii!

To yukyungtang- Thank you! Thank you! I'm happy you liked the singing shit! Wiii!

To Miriam Dickens- Hehe! What a coincidence, e?

To heizhel- Nope, she really didn't break up with Ken. He wasn't his boyfriend..! They were jsut dating, not an item yet.

**

* * *

**

Author's Favorite Review

**by Sakatrina90:** Oh this is so sad i mean i like syaoran to end up with sakura but sakura and ken were still going out !Oh well you'll the author! It just seems so unfair for ken! That's all! Anyway i still love your story! it is so disney! I love disney so i share your happiness! Hahah! Thanks for updating! Please update as soon as possible!

**Tammi Super Girl: **Hahaha! Let's enjoy!

* * *

**CHAPTER TWELVE: A New Tattoo**

Ten days have already passed since the night that Sakura had talked to Ken in the field. It's a Tuesday morning and Syaoran's proudly walking to the University corridors with a smug on his face.

'_Hell yeah! I'm sauntering here at the ground floor with my whole new look! ..Well not really… This will really surprise everyone. Hahaha! It's like every step of mine add up to the background music._' Syaoran thought in his mind. He never felt so macho.

* * *

Meanwhile, Tomoyo, Eriol and Sakura hang out inside the classroom. Of course, it's not only them who are in the room; there are other students too, but not too many. There are still a few minutes before class starts. There are only about seven people in the class room when Syaoran entered. 

Eriol just had a normal expression when Syaoran entered boastfully. "What's up with you?" he asked.

"Well well mah brothah, I'm turning from drool to cool!" Syaoran answered proudly.

'_Uh oh_' Tomoyo thought remembering the last reaction Sakura had when she saw Syaoran. Sakura screamed and ran away as if he was a wild bear in the loose. "Syaoraaan!" Sakura excitedly exclaimed as she runs off to her -ehem- boyfriend.

"Hey hey!" Syaoran responded. He's as excited as her. He caught Sakura in his arms when she jumped off to him to give him a welcome embrace. When she returned her feet to the ground, he had lifted her right hand high and made her twirl. **(A/N: ballroom dancing, haha!)**

Eriol and Tomoyo can't help themselves but they just looked at each other in rather shock and amusement. It's as if they were talking in their heads saying 'Since when these two got along?'

"WHAT'S THIS?" She snapped after her little dance.

"Uh oh…" Eriol and Tomoyo muttered lowly. It is what they expected.

"It's a tattoo!" Syaoran grinned as he shows her the wolf tattoo near his left elbow.

"I know that moron! Why did you GET A TATTOO?" She angrily exclaimed.

Then he insisted with a wide smile saying "It's cool, honey!" **(A/N: Haha! Honey! –squeals-)**

'_Honey? Is it Syaoran Li I just heard?_' "Honey?" Eriol looked at Tomoyo with a weird expression on his face. Tomoyo grinned at him, happy for the couple.

"No way! Get it removed!" Sakura ordered madly. The other four students noticed the commotion at their spot and were watching them.

"I only had it since twenty four hours ago, NO WAY!" He exclaimed back.

"TWENTY FOUR HOURS?" She shrieked. "It's been that long already and you didn't tell me? Get it removed! NOW!"

"Sakuraaa!" He had a whining tone. And then he frowned and whispered, "I thought you'd like it…"

She noticed the sudden disappointment plastered in his face. Then she said "Well… It just looks a bit grubby… I guess if you will not have more tattoos then… then I guess it is fine…"

'Rrrriiiing!' The school bell rang. Eriol stood from his seat and gave Tomoyo a quick kiss on her cheek. "I'll go to my class now, Tomo. See you later."

"Sure sweetie. See you at lunch." Tomoyo replied and then she went to the back of the class.

Syaoran saw their normal gestures and felt envious. "C'mon Syao..! We must not be late." Eriol said as he tapped Syaoran's shoulder.

"Umm…" He muttered; he was still a bit in a reverie. "Go ahead. I'll follow." He just stayed there, standing in front of his –ehem- girlfriend.

"Go, you'll be late!" She exclaimed.

"Yeah, yeah… I know." He said; his amber eyes glowing along as he looks at her emerald ones. "Umm… We'll have lunch together, okay?" He asked.

She answered "Of co-" but she was cut off by his kiss on her lips.

"I'll call you! Bye..!" He exclaimed as he runs off towards the exit of her classroom.

"Bye..!" She waved as she smiled sweetly. She really liked what he did…even if she felt that he was a bit tense doing that.

* * *

**Sakura's POV**

It's lunch time and I'm just walking along on the familiar ground- like where I walk almost everyday. Do you still remember one time when I bumped into Ken? He helped me pick my stuff and then he asked me out. Hehe… I think it's pretty improper for me to think about him, right? Well… I just recalled how nice he was and he really doesn't deserve to be dumped…by me. I hate remembering that. Gawd, I hate hurting him!

Now… I can only just imagine him walking up to me with his usual smile on his face. My imagination looks so real… My imagination's probably getting better with my Art classes… Once in my life, that smile of Ken can make my day…

"Hey Sakura..!" Haah… I can just hear him calling me by my name like nothing happened; like how we used to be- nothing more than mere acquaintances, just waving at each other with no worries at all. "Sakura, are you there?" Ken smirked at me as if he's gonna knock my head wanting to know if there's something working inside.

"Ken?" I asked though I don't wanna look like I'm talking to the wind.

"Hey Sakura! I'm here! Are you there? Haha!" He exclaimed with his laughter. OH! I GET IT! It's real! For a second there, I thought my Art skills are getting better… Geez.

"Oh Ken!" I responded cheerfully. He still looks the same- same eye color, same pony-tailed wavy hair.

"Hey, where are you off to?"

"To the cafeteria..!" Cafeteria? I'm meeting Syaoran there! Geez!

"Can I walk you there?" He asked nicely, not removing his positive smile on his face. I don't deserve his smiles… I don't.

"Umm… Well…" I muttered.

"Oh I get it!" He winked at me and then he turned away. "See you around! Mwah!" He waved as he skips away. I smiled at that. Good thing he looks fine. Yeah, yeah, the face can mask a thousand emotions, I already heard that.

* * *

"Hi there!" I greeted my –ehem- boyfriend as I sit in front of him; Eriol and Tomoyo beside us. We're in a round table you see… 

"Hi there my ass!" Syaoran nastily greeted back.

"Ok, what's your problem now?" I asked crossly.

"Why – were – you – with – that – Ken – guy?" He asked; putting emphasis in each word. Duh! …I mean… Uh oh.

"I just passed by him! What were you thinking?" At that, he pointed his finger at me with his glare. "Ooh! I'm shaking!" I sarcastically said.

"Tch! Sakuraaa..!" He's at his whining tone again.

"I swear! I really just passed by him!" Dammit Syaoran, why are you so possessive?

He sighed and said, "Ok ok, I believe you. Well… What do you want for lunch?" Before I could answer- or even think at all, Tomoyo gestured at Syaoran with a huge grin. "Oh yeah… We're having a sleep over at Eriol's place tonight."

WOW A SLEEP OVER! My eyes opened wide and I beamed at Tomoyo. "FOR REAL?"

"YES!" She exclaimed back and then we both giggled. This is going to be fun..!

* * *

**Normal POV**

Before they knew it, everyone's already at Eriol's place- in his massive bedroom. The four of them are seated on his bed, playing cards.

"C'mon Sakura! Hurry up!" Syaoran ordered. It is Sakura's turn to draw a card, but she's direly having a hard time thinking what to put. He felt very irritating for he is very eager to put his cards in the middle to surprise Eriol.

"Wait a minute! OK?" Sakura responded; annoyed. She's just wearing a simple baby blue shirt with buttons at the back and with mini puff sleeves. At her bottom was just the usual soft yellow skirt that goes to the middle of her thighs. Syaoran will go nuts if she is wearing that in the streets or worse- in the mall. It's true that many girls are already wearing those kinds of skirts, but it won't pass to Syaoran especially if the girl who's wearing that is his –ehem- girlfriend. It would be fine if she's just in her elementary years, but she's already seventeen now- almost eighteen in just a few months. If they're in the mall right now, he would have taken her home and let her change her clothes- he wouldn't like men drooling on his Sakura. She's only his… And his alone. No Ken, no other bastard.

"Just hurry up! How long does it take for you to choose between a diamond and a clover?" He reprimanded. He's just wearing a nice fitting white shirt with black pajamas. Haha, how cute- pajamas. It's just like a reggae outfit.

After Sakura had placed a card in the middle, Eriol exclaimed, "Great! Now it's my turn!" Since he's in his house, he's just wearing a black shirt and dark green shorts.

"NO! I'm always next to Sakura..!" Syaoran argued.

"Oh you're so predictable. You won't beat that…" Eriol pointed to the cards that Sakura put down.

"Oh… Geez." He responded and then he scratched his head. Tomoyo chuckled at them. She's wearing a simple sleeveless indigo dress.

"WAH!" Syaoran let out a quick cry when the lights suddenly went out. A ghostly white light abruptly appeared by the door. "AAAAH! WHAT'S THAT?" He yelped again.

"Why is there a sleep over without me?" A female voice snapped after the lights went on again.

"MEILING!" Syaoran shouted angrily. He almost lost his cool there- and for a man with a tattoo- he's supposed to be strong and macho… right?

Syaoran still had his angry look on his face when Meiling entered the room with her boyfriend. "Hey, what are you guys playing?" Aki, her boyfriend, asked.

"Umm… We were playing car-" Sakura didn't finish her sentence after seeing all the cards messed up with Syoaran's feet.

"Sorry?" he grinned widely.

"SYAAOORAAN!" She charged onto him and started choking his neck.

"How sweet..!" Meiling sarcastically stated and then she sat next to Tomoyo.

* * *

After an hour, the six of them are lying on Eriol's bed side by side (yes, his bed is big enough); with the lights turned off; and a movie playing on his wide screen TV in front of them. While everyone's having a peaceful time watching the movie, Sakura and Syaoran are still sort of strangling each other. 

Pretty soon, the movie had begun to show its ending credits. "Syaoraaaan..!" The other four chorused.

"What?" Syaoran said when he stopped. His hands are still on Sakura's throat.

"You're full of troubles..!" Eriol stated still eyeing the TV.

"Why only me? Sakura was troubling too..!"

Meiling rolled her eyes and said "Well… If you're such a gentleman, then you would've stayed still and considered that everyone's trying to watch the movie."

"Oh yeah the movie..!" Syoaran blurted and then he turned his eyes to the TV. "What? It's done already? But I haven't laid my eyes on it yet..!"

"Ok… Now the movie has ended, everyone please go to the other guest rooms especially Syaoran and Sakura..!" Eriol nonchalantly stated.

"What a bummer!" Syaoran uttered as he takes off his hands from Sakura's throat. After that, he carried Sakura and then they exited Eriol's huge bedroom.

"Finally, we're going to have peace…" Eriol stated when the two left the room.

"Who wants another movie?" Aki asked the other three.

"Oh, I do!" Meiling cheered.

"Ok, let's go for another round." Tomoyo retorted blissfully.

* * *

**Syaoran's POV**

I am now walking side by side with my –ehem- girlfriend. We are walking towards the staircase that leads to the third floor. There is a guest room there. It is my favorite. Eriol's house is pretty big… almost as big as ours… hehehe! But I don't take credit for being rich… I didn't do anything to be rich… It's my entire mum's, father's and the elders' hard work that made us so fortunate. Sometimes I envy average people… I've always wondered how it feels to live normally… But when I met Sakura… I've never felt so…so me. She didn't like me for my fortune or fame or even for my good looks (ehem)… I can act stupid without her minding at all. I have everything a female could ask for.

If anyone would tell her that she's lucky to have me… then I'd say I'm luckier. Because I have the lucky girl by my side- and that makes me luckier, right? But the real reason is that even if I do have everything, I liked her because she didn't like me because of this 'everything'. It's the only thing I've been wishing for… And for a second there, I thought I'd lose her to someone I don't know…

"WHAT WAS THAT?" I yelped when we were in the middle of the staircase.

"What what?" She asked me calmly. It is dark in here, she must've failed to see it.

"I saw a big dog like frog thingy!" I'm not joking! I really did see something. Dammit, why weren't the lights turned on?

"It's nothing! Let's go!" She insisted. Oh c'mon! How could she not believe me now!

"THERE!" I saw it again. Damn, I didn't know Eriol's mansion is haunted..! "WHAT WAS THAT?" I screamed as I shake Sakura's shoulders.

"If you're so brave to have a tattoo, then this would be nothing to you!" She's right.

I must be strong, brave, and macho..! Just like a tattooed man would be. "WAH! LET'S GET OUT OF HERE!" I grabbed her hand and then I dragged her up the stairs.

* * *

**Normal POV**

"Hihihihi!" Meiling chuckled under the staircase with her boyfriend.

"I never knew your cousin was such a wimp?" Aki muttered as he fixes the big frog-like puppet.

She stood from the carpeted floor and replied, "That's because he always acts strong… And he must be too ya know. He's our heir for cryin' out loud..!"

"But it doesn't seem that way whenever he's with that girl he brought to your debut…" He replied as they walk hand in hand back to Eriol's bedroom.

She moved her shoulders with a smile and uttered, "Well… She must've changed him..!"

* * *

"Whoa… Nice room..!" Sakura uttered when she switched on the lights. The guest room is basically white- the walls, the carpet and the chairs. The only things that aren't white are the bed sheets. Multiple sheets of different shades of purple covered the big bed- but not as big as Eriol's. 

She skipped joyfully across the room and jumped on the bed. "Mmm!" She smelled the sweet scent of the bed sheets as she crawls under the covers. "What are you doing there?" She asked when she realized that Syaoran isn't as happy as her.

He just stood there by the door. "Come over here..!" She cheered as she beams at him.

"Uhhh…" He muttered.

"What are you doing there?" She repeated. It seems that he still has a hang over with the recent incident. "Oh c'mon Syao..! Don't be such a kid! It must've been just your imagination! There's no way a frog's ghost would be haunting us!" He smirked after hearing her statement. And then he walked over to her. He sat beside her- still not saying anything. "Gosh it disturbs me to see you Syaoran looking so down in the dumps..!" She hummed. "Every guy here would like to be you Syaoran, even when taking your lumps. There's no man in town as inspired as you..! You're EVERYONE'S favorite guy..!" And then she still continued singing. "Everyone's odd and inspired by you and it's not very hard to see why..!"

"Well…!" Syaoran smiled and faced her.

"Hehehe! Oh well..! I just sang so you'd cheer up..!" She said and yawned. "Haaah! I'm sleepy!" She lied on the bed.

He smirked and asked her, "How did you make up that song for me?"

Her eyes are already closed and answered, "Ohh that? I just imitated the song from Beauty and the Beast."

"Hmm? What song?"

"Umm… It's the one for that conceited antagonist Gaston. … OUCH!" She let out a quick yelp when he pinched her chick really hard. "Hey!" Her eyes opened wide.

"Antagonist huh?" He muttered as he lies down beside her.

"Hihihihi!" She giggled as she turns off the lights and cuddled over to his chest. She started kissing his neck. "Oh c'mon!" She mocked him.

"Grr!" He groaned and began tickling her when he's slightly on top of her.

"Syaoran!" She cried out. "Hahahaha! Stop it Syao!" She turned her back on him as he continued kissing her chick. He stopped tickling her but she was still laughing.

"Hmm hmm!" He plants kisses on her neck as his left arm crawls to her back. He started unbuttoning her shirt.

She noticed it but there was nothing more than she could say than "Syaoran!"

"What?" He responded innocently and then he completely took off her shirt.

"Eek!" She squealed in nervousness and then she pulled closer to him to take cover. He has a very oh so handsome smirk when he quickly took off his shirt. "Hey… I've seen that before." She charmed pointing to his muscular abdomen.

"Yeah? But I haven't seen this yet." He stated as his hand crawls over to her skirt.

"Syaoran!" She shrieked tensely. And then he continued planting kisses all over her as he takes off her skirt. For a matter of time, she's only wearing her undies. She wanted to say '_I'm not ready!_' but she couldn't find the guts to tell him. But she doesn't have to because he knows it. It's a bit too early for them to take another step in their relationship. But he feels that they're close enough to flirt excessively.

Sakura is now lying on her side under the blanket with Syaoran behind her. His left leg is on her legs and his arms are around her waist. She chuckled slightly as she rubs his head that lies on her shoulder. "I think your hair had gotten longer." He said pleasantly. She could feel his breath touch her chick.

"Of course… It's been almost three months since the day we first met." She replied.

"Really? It's been that long already?" He asked looking at her.

"Yup… Why? You want me to get it cut?" She questioned after she shifted her position and then faced him.

"No… I like it that way." He answered sweetly as he caresses her long auburn hair. She smiled and then she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Mmmmwah!" He kissed her lips before he rested his head on the pillow.

She yawned. "I'm sleepy… Let's just save 'it' for a more special occasion."

"Sure." He replied and then he pulled her body closer to him.

**END OF CHAPTER**

**

* * *

**

**Author's Notes: **It's not a cliffy. They're not just gonna have it now. More intense lemons soon. Reviews please!


	13. Anticipated Episode

**Author's Notes: **GOMENASAI MINNA! I'm so sorry for the looooooo00ong wait! I was having a hard time to connect to the internet in the past weeks. But I promise, I was really trying to update as soon as I could. I'm so sorry everyone. I'm so sorry. (..And I'm so sorry if I'll find it hard (again) to update on chapter 15 and so on.. yeah that's right.. not chapter 14, but 15! Sorry...)

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN: Anticipated Episode**

Two months have passed and Sakura and Syaoran's relationship had grown. Their parents were happy to know that they've become more than friends… But not all of their relatives know 'this' certain relationship. For one, Sakura's mum is still busy going around Europe doing her modeling job. But she sure knows what's going on with her daughter, although she's not fully detailed. Secondly, her big brother Touya is not fully aware of this. He is still working in England with his old time best friend Yukito. He just receives news from their father or sometimes with his fiancée- Ms. Kaho Mizuki.

Kaho Mizuki always goes to England and Japan. She tells Touya about what she sees in Sakura every time she goes back to Japan. Unfortunately, she rarely sees Sakura so she couldn't tell much to him. Nevertheless, Touya's totally busy with his work to worry about his little sister. Even if he wants to get in the way of Sakura's engagement, he couldn't. Firstly, he's busy. Secondly, he reckons that she's old enough to stand by her judgment. And thirdly, Fujitaka and Nadeshiko, their parents, are there to watch over her. So he thinks that it is better for him to just mind his own business… For the mean time at least…

* * *

**Sakura's POV**

"I saw that girl lingering around you again." I indifferently stated to him. It is the first statement I uttered to Syaoran when he sat in front of me. I know that that it's not very pleasing but I've been waiting here in Starbucks for the past twenty minutes and he just arrived.

"So?" He replied. I didn't like that. I know that it isn't bad to be late but everyone knows (even you) that it is really annoying.

"So? Is that all you can say?" I said. Ok, I'm not starting a fight here but I'm a bit pissed off and I really don't like that slut.

"Well… Where are Eriol and the other three?" He asked. Why the hell did he ask me that when I'm asking him something else..?

"I don't know. Shouldn't you know?" I asked. It's really getting on my nerves.

He gaped at the far menu on the wall behind the counter and said, "Well I don't know either… Should I know?" He's so numb! It's so damn annoying I tell you! And the other four are also late which makes me more pissed. "What are you having?"

"Nothing." I replied. I already had a coffee when I got here.

"Ok… I'll just get you another drink when the others arrived. Just wait there, I'll just go order." And then he casually stood and walked over to the counter. Shit! It's as if he didn't notice that I'm sort of pissed off here!

I waited for less than ten minutes and then he returned to the table again. 'Rrrriiiing!'

"Hello?" He answered his cellular phone. Now I wonder who that could be. "Oh…" He mentioned. "No… It's complete… Yeah… Oh ok… Bye." And then he hanged up.

"Who was that?" I asked trying to keep my cool.

"It's Orihara." He answered and then he sipped his cold coffee. Orihara? That's the slut I was referring to!

"Why is she calling you? What does she want?" I asked crossly.

He put down his cup and crossed his eyebrows at me. "Why do you sound so negative? You're my girlfriend Sakura; you shouldn't worry about anything..!"

SHOULDN'T WORRY? SHOULDN'T WORRY? SHOULDN'T WORRY MY ASS! "What did she want?" I asked again. I want to know! Dammit!

"Nothing!"

"What nothing!" Of course there's something!

"She just asked me if I'm done with my plates!" He answered; irritancy present in his tone.

"…Plates my ass." I muttered lowly then I looked down to the ground.

"I don't get what your problem is. If you're so jealous then you should look at your self." He stated negatively. Where is this getting to? Since when did we have a habit of arguing? We weren't like this in the past months… Could things get worse? "You agreed to be my girlfriend and I at least expect you to stop flirting with that bastard..!"

"I am not flirting with him..!" Ok I kinda raised my voice there. Good thing the people around is busy with their own businesses or they'd mind us fighting.

"Oh aren't you? Then why do I see you with him?" He questioned me. I know he's jealous but… This is totally a different story, right?

"We just pass by at each other. We're not hanging out!" I answered straightforwardly.

"Oh, then you're saying that those are only chances? Wow, I didn't know that similar coincidences happen everyday?" He said sarcastically. Haah… I wanna give up on this. And just in time, Meiling and Aki arrived.

In an instant, Syaoran and I shut our mouths. It's as if we're keeping a secret from Meiling and his guy. "Hey… Is it gloomy in here or the shoes are haunting Starbucks?" Meiling remarked when she took the seat beside me.

"Haha… Very funny." Aki's masculine voice responded sarcastically. Meiling had been teasing his shoes since this morning. She reckons that she doesn't approve them while he fancies his shoes a lot that is why he bought them. They've been contentedly going steady since the past months. Sometimes, I envy them because they get along so well nowadays. I don't hear whines from Meiling anymore. She seems finally happy.

As for Syaoran and I? We were that happy too… I think it's pretty bitter of me to use it in past tense. We always get along and only had childish fights… But as time passes, our fights get more and more intense. I don't know if our relationship would last long…

"Excuse me… I'll just go to the bathroom." I suddenly said. Tears are starting to form in my eyes. I just can't cry there, can I? Every time we have bad arguments, I often ask my self if I picked the right guy. I had the chance to select Ken but instead I chose him. But still, I don't feel that I picked the wrong man.

* * *

I look okay. I just finished cleansing my eyes in the powder room. I am now walking casually towards our table. Tomoyo and Eriol are already there and it seems like they just arrived. "You okay, Sakura?" Tomoyo whispered to me.

It's not a surprise that she saw right through me in an instant; she's my best friend after all. Actually, it'll be indifferent if she didn't. "Umm… Yes." I whispered back.

"Just take it easy okay?" She said lowly with her concerned amethysts. At the corner of my eye, I saw Syaoran looking at us. He seems to have guessed that Tomoyo sensed that I'm not completely fine. I nodded at her and then we took our seats.

Throughout the night, Tomoyo acted like she doesn't detect something wrong so that the others won't notice.

* * *

"Wait up Sakura…" a familiar voice called out to me as I walk slowly outside the café. I turned around and the Cafe's glass windows rose into view. I saw Meiling, Tomoyo, Aki, and Eriol thru the transparent windows; they're ready to leave too. But what really caught my attention is the one who called me (of course). Syaoran walked over to me. "I'll give you a lift." He told me and I nodded.

He walked a bit faster as he approaches his sports car. "C'mon..!" He exclaimed. I'm still a bit upset for the recent argument and I'm not all so giddy to ride his vehicle. "Sakura…" He muttered as he reaches my hand and pulled me closer to him. "Ok, I'm sorry…" He whispered.

I slightly scowled as I look down to the ground. He caressed my hair. "What's the matter?"

"Nothing…" I answered. I don't have any briskness to say anything.

"Oh c'mon… I said I'm sorry." He repeated. I sighed and then he pulled me closer as he embraces me.

* * *

**Sakura's POV**

More than a month has passed and Syaoran is… well… Syaoran is… he is okay. Haah… We still love each other so much and I think our relationship is good enough to last long (I'm just not sure if it'll bring us to marriage). Speaking of him, here he is.

"Hi!" I waved at him.

He smirked as he neared me and gave me a peck on my cheek. "Happy seventh month anniversary, honey."

I giggled. Oh did he have to say that? Chills came down my spine with his oh so handsome appearance. "Happy seventh month anniversary to you too..!" And then he gave me a bouquet of yellow roses with cherry blossoms circling the stems of the roses. "Their so pretty." I gasped and smelled the flowers.

"But not as much as you." He mentioned. I gaped at him with a face full of glee.

It's nighttime and we're here at our porch. He's just picking me up then we'll head on to his favorite Italian Restaurant. Oh gawd, he's extra handsome today because he's wearing a cream colored nice fitting polo with two buttons unbuttoned. I like it when he wears clothes like that; it brings out the best in him. As for me? On my top, I'm just wearing a white off shoulder.

We entered his car and then he started the ignition. We've been sharing interests happily until we noticed a very familiar car pulled over. "Hey, isn't that Eriol's?" I asked.

"Yep. I wonder what's going on." Syaoran muttered as he stops the car. After that, we saw Tomoyo angrily step out from the black car and slammed the door shut. And then a pissed off Eriol followed her to wherever she's going.

"I'm worried about this! I reckon we must follow them!" I bellowed, looking outside the window.

"No way! They're old enough to handle themselves and I don't wanna ruin our night!" he bolted.

I faced him with a worried look. "I've never seen my best friend like this, ya know! Anyways, we're not going to nose in their business; we will just watch them in case something terrible happens!"

* * *

**Syaoran's POV**

I'm starving! I don't want to follow them! But then she said, "I've never seen my best friend like this, ya know! Anyways, we're not going to nose in their business; we will just watch them in case something terrible happens!" Arg… I hate seeing her looking like that. And I guess, if we were in that situation, Tomoyo would do the same thing for her… And Eriol would've supported her.

"Alright. Maybe we could grab some dinner there too." I stated as I look at the place where they are going- a Modern Chinese hotel.

"Yes, sure!" She cheered as the worried look on her face dissolves. After that, I parked the car far enough from Eriol's.

We walked inside the 5 star hotel and we were greeted with a luxurious view. The scene is entirely colored with mixed white, cream and rich yellow. It is just fit for the likes of me. Hehe.

* * *

**Normal POV**

Syaoran headed towards the front desk and he noticed her looking at him with a baffled expression. "What?" he asked innocently.

"We're not here to get a room!" She lowered her voice thru gritted teeth. '_We're here to keep an eye on my best friend for the love of God!_'

"Nah… Since we're already here, I think it is fine." He uttered calmly as he began to settle arrangements with the lady at the front desk. '_This is going to be a long pause before I see Tomoyo… I'm already too concerned for my own!_' Sakura thought; thinking that he would waste too much time that they would lose track of the couple. "This is my eldest sister and her spouse's hotel. So…There will not be any trouble for us getting what we want here."

'_That was fast._' "Really? You just signed your name there and it's all done?" She said with amusement.

"Yep. I just wrote Li Xiao Lang and fiancée." And then he laughed quietly. The hotel is owned by Li and Tzu. Any close relatives are actually complimentary.

"Ok, ok, let's get going now..!" Sakura bewildered as he takes hold of his hand and began to drag him but to no avail.

"Wait! The keys!" he exclaimed and took the keys from the desk. "I asked for the room next to Tomoyo and Eriol's."

"Good!" She nodded and then they hurried off.

* * *

"Shit, doesn't this elevator go any faster?" Sakura whined as she looks at the digits at the top of the elevator doors. Two other people are also inside.

"Now, now honey… If you're pregnant, you wouldn't want an elevator as fast as the bullet train." He commented simply.

"No! If I'm pregnant, I WOULD want a fast elevator so I WOULD get to the hospital in time!" She answered thru gritted teeth. The other people in the elevator began to chuckle slightly.

He scowled a bit. "You're not pregnant so cut the crap!" He has probably nothing else to say.

'Ting!' the silver elevator doors slid open when it reached sixth floor. "Thank goodness!" she muttered as the two of them step out.

At the corner of Sakura's eye, she saw Tomoyo and Eriol enter one room. She sneakily hurried off to them before they closed the door while Syaoran just followed her tranquilly. "They're here!" she whispered as she looks at him who is just in front of the other door.

He exaggeratedly opened his eyes widely as he sarcastically whispers back, "Oh really! WOW!" She scowled and rolled her eyes as she follows him inside their own room.

Sakura quickly hurried off to the right side wall which she predicted that it is the wall that separates their rooms. She pressed her ear to the wall while for Syaoran, he just sat on the big white and mocha bed as he makes a phone call.

It's been a while already and she is still trying to listen to whatever she can hear from the other room. She just jumped from her focus when there was a knock on the door. '_Oh no! How did Eriol and Tomoyo find out that we're here!_' "Oh no! That couldn't be-"

"Our dinner." Syaoran stood from the bed and opened the door. In an instant, a man in white long sleeves and navy blue vest entered with a table cart full of food. "Thank you Master Li." The man said as Syaoran hands him a tip. And then he exited their room.

"Get off from the wall, let's eat." Syaoran stated as he settles him self to the small round table. '_Well…_' Sakura thoughts, '_Why is Syaoran so calm about all these while I am nearly crazy? Am I lacking trust at my own best friend's tact? Or probably…we're just hungry._' She neared him and started dining with him.

* * *

**(A/N: If you are disgusted with slight lemons, then skip.)**

Before they knew it, they already forgot why they went there at the first place. They've been having so much fun with their dessert and liquor that the thought of Tomoyo and Eriol completely trailed off their mind. "Hahahahahahaha… I'm just gonna go pee." Sakura said and then she went off to the bathroom as she nearly stumbles off from getting up.

She entered the bathroom and found it lavishly pretty. She stared at the bathtub with her droopy eyes and thought how beautiful it is. Pretty soon, she found her self undressing and entering the tub. "Wow… This feels great." She muttered as the warm water covered her body. She scratched her head unsure of why she entered the bathroom at the first place. Her brain is drowning in liquor.

At the mean time, Syaoran is still waiting for her at their round table. She's been gone for quite a while now and it made him so bored that he took simultaneous shots of the hard liquor. "Dammit… Pee." He muttered with his droopiness. He entered the bathroom, hoping to find her pooping. '_She's been there for a long time now… She's probably in a 'poop' situation._' He unzipped his zipper and peed at the toilet. His eyebrows formed a negative angle upon not finding Sakura there. After that, he took steps over to the tub and found her sleeping…and naked. He smirked with his eyes very droopy. He turned off the bright lights and just let the tiny specks of light present in the bathroom. He undressed him self (yes, all of it) and inserted his first leg in the tub.

It made Sakura woke up. He noticed it and muttered, "hehehe… that looks like fun." But she is still sleepy; she just calmly closed her eyes again.

* * *

Pretty soon, Sakura awakened from her slight nap and found her gorgeous boy friend on top of her, kissing her neck. She caressed his left chick and then his head went upwards. He pressed her lips upon hers. She returned the kiss pleasurably as her hands ran down his back. He placed his left hand on to her waist and sweetly caressed them.

And then he snapped from his droopy reverie when he heard his cell phone ringing from the other side of the bathroom door. "Dammit…!" he uttered and then he stepped out from the tub, leaving his drop dead gorgeous girl friend- it was torture. He grabbed the white bathrobe from the bar and exited the bathroom.

Sakura smirked a bit and just took the other bathrobe. She went straight to bed to continue her slumber. She still feels dizzy. On her way there, she heard Syaoran talking to his phone. "NO!" he shouted at the person at the other line. "I AM NOT WITH MY MOTHER, YOU DIMWIT! CALL HER IF YOU HAVE ARRANGEMENTS WITH HER! … What? I DON'T CARE IF SHE'S BUSY! NEVER EVER TRY CALLING ME AGAIN OR I'LL WRING YOUR NECK! … SHUT UP! I DON'T NEED YOUR APOLOGIES, YOU ASSHOLE!" And then he turned off his cell phone, nearly breaking it into pieces.

After that, he climbed to the bed and on to her girlfriend once again. "Who was that?" She sweetly whispered as he began kissing her all over again.

"Some CEO bastard, desperately looking for my mum." And then he undid the tie of her robe as she stretches out her hand to turn off the lamp. They rolled, tossed and turned on the bed as they kiss each other like they hadn't seen each other for ages.

She felt his hand crawling to her shoulder and completely taking off her robe. She is once again undressed in front of him and so was he. "Umm…" she sounded nervous.

"Yes?" He quickly stopped kissing her body as if whatever she would say is very important. He does not wanna do it if she doesn't.

She felt really silly for asking but she has to… Do not wanna get pregnant, does she? "D-do we have-"

"Protection? Yeah… Of course I do." He whispered upon her ear with a chuckle. She giggled with his breath touching her skin. She lied on her side with him in front of her. Her hands crawled up to his shoulder and gave him a sweet passionate kiss on his lips. He wrapped her arms around her waist and he touched her back lovingly. His hand slowly went upwards until he reached her breasts. She let out a tiny gasp of pleasure as she kissed him harder. It's her first time to be touched that way and there's no other guy she'd prefer to be the first than him.

'_**Heart don't fail me now; courage don't desert me; don't turn back now that we're here'**_

He shifted his position and now he's on top of her again. He kissed her cheeks down to her chest. His hand runs down to her breasts- to her waist- and then to her thighs. She threw her one hand around his neck and kissed him. His hand went a bit upwards until he touched her jewel for the first time. It's wet. He inserted his fingers gently and she didn't seem to fight off. He kissed her lips motioning that there's nothing to worry about.

He separated her thighs and they welcomed him to come in between. His hands landed on the bed beside her waists. He brushed his lips again upon hers and French kissed her until he finished putting on his protection.

Pretty soon, she felt pain between her thighs. She hugged him closely. Her eyebrows formed a negative angle motioning that she feels ache upon the penetration of his manhood. "Sakura…" he whispered noticing her in-pain facial expression as he backs out a bit. She gasped for air and then she looked tired. "Are you ok?" he asked, knowing that he just took her virginity even if they haven't really started yet.

She panted and answered, "Yes… I love you Syaoran…"

He smiled and replied, "I love you too… so much…" He paused as he stares into her astounding emerald eyes. He wished that they would spark only for him…forever. She got lost in his amber depths as he takes off the auburn strand that covers a part of her beautiful face.

"I'm okay Syao… Don't worry…" she whispered giving him another boost of confidence. She pulled him closer to her to have another round of making love. He tried another attempt into her private part and this time, it came a lot easier.

Pretty soon, she's having her official first time. Pain came at first but it was soon followed by pleasure. She didn't felt so united with the only man she loves. He could hear her slight panting and moans of pleasure as he does his thing. He made sure that she felt gentleness coming from him. And for some time, she turned silent and her grasp around his back tightened. And then her moans gotten more natural and then she sighed hard. "You're done?" he asked her.

She wasn't really sure what he meant because it is her first time to actually climax. After a few seconds, she felt vibrations from his entity and he let out slight moans. He huffed and then he backed away from her. He lied beside her and rested his back on the bed as he takes off the rubbery thingy from his manhood. He had his eyes closed because of the slight exhaustion.

Sakura rested her head on his chest and gave him a contented embrace. He smiled at that and he circled his hands around her slim and curvaceous body. He kissed her forehead. She caressed his chestnut colored hair and kissed his chick.

After a little talk, they finally drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**Sakura's POV**

The next morning, Syaoran and I walked hand in hand as we pass by Eriol and Tomoyo. They just looked at us with mystified expressions.

I giggled at them.

And oh yeah, Syaoran told me a while ago that he never felt so comfortable when he woke up.

**END OF CHAPTER**

**

* * *

**

**Author's Notes: **-hides- I got a bit nervous with that. It's really my first time to write something like that. Sorry if 'it' wasn't too wild… I never really liked very lustful situations…Hehehehe… Reviews please. –exhausted-


	14. Flashbacks and Party

**CHAPTER FOURTEEN: Flashbacks and Party**

**Syaoran's POV**

It's another late afternoon and someone had been wretchedly tickling my back. "Stop it Orihara." I muttered as I try to fix my things. It is dismissal time and I'm pretty sure Sakura's already waiting for me. Damn, how she hated when I get late- despite the fact that sometimes (often) she is too.

"Oh c'mon, why are you in a hurry?" She flirtatiously asked me. She always does that. Sometimes I wondered why she doesn't give up on me- bearing in mind the fact that I have a girlfriend and I've been half ignoring her.

"You're gonna get me into trouble for what you are doing…" I uttered nonchalantly as I initiate to walk out of the classroom.

"Oh..!" After that I just had to turn around. I didn't like that 'oh' of hers. It sounded diverse. I look at her hazel eyes as she twists her long brownish black hair. "With whom Li? With your girl friend? That Sophomore Fine Arts student who just went out with Quintano?" Quintano? I do not know this Quintano. "With the looks of your baffled expression," she stated girlishly, "I say that you don't know a thing."

"Quintano?" I asked her, trying to hide the rising fury in me of hearing an additional guy roaming around Sakura.

"Oh c'mon!" She tossed one strand of her hair. "Ken Wanayn Quintano! Only a few knows about his real last name because it is Spanish! His mother is Japanese while his father is Spanish. Everybody uses his Japanese surname because we're in Japan, duh!"

ARG! THAT KEN! THAT SAKURA! I screamed in my head. "I have to go now." I said emotionlessly as I turn my back on her and exited the classroom.

"Buh bye!" She waved sinisterly. It's pretty observable that she had been trying to tear me away from Sakura since day one. And as much as I odium to admit it, she's finally onto something. Though I can't blame her if anything horrid happens…

As I walk thru the hallways, I stopped by my locker to drop off my T-Square. After I locked it, I continued sauntering. It so happens that I pass by the subject of my thoughts- that son of a bitch. I didn't stop at my pace; I gave HIM a death glare. Lis are known to have fierce looks that strikes fear in an instant. …But this guy stared back. So, he doesn't know who I really am, e? One wrong move old boy and you'll wish you never tangled with me.

"Hey there!" I was greeted with a cheerful smile by MY Sakura.

"Hey.." I responded as I sit down to one of the benches in our pavilion. I'm really not in the mood.

"Hmm? What's the matter?" She bent down and looked straight into my eyes.

"Tell me, are you still going out with HIM?" I made it an emphasis so I wouldn't have to utter his vile name.

"With Ken?" Oh I just hate hearing that.

"Yes!" I stated with gritted teeth.

"No, why did you ask that?"

"I just heard that you've been with him just recently."

"Really?" She said unhappily as she crosses her arms upon her chest. "From who?"

"It's totally unnecessary!" I raised my voice and added, "Just tell me the truth Sakura!"

"NO! We are not going out!" She answered straightly. "And from whom did you hear that idea anyways? From a specific girl I presume? Your classmate, huh?" I sighed hard after she had spoken her words.

"Look, she has nothing to do with this!" I exclaimed.

"So you've been mingling with her again, HAVEN'T YOU?" She cried out angrily.

"How could I not! She's my damn classmate for crying out loud!" I answered and then I stood.

"Shit!" She vociferated. Haah… Things are just getting worse. I walked away madly; I don't want to talk to her if things are only like this. It's much MUCH too comfy way back before. "Syaoran wait!" I heard her tiny voice call out to me. I ignored her.

"XIAO LANG!" She yelled my Chinese name. I turned around to face her even if she's a bit far now.

"What?" I snaked. I stare at her emerald orbs and tiny specks of water appeared. I felt bad for walking away from her. But my feet can't come over to hers. I'm totally deranged in this situation.

"Come here…" she said lowly. And so I did. Hehe. "Why did you just walk away from me like that? Huh?" she asked. I don't wanna answer. It'll just be awkward if I tell her the simplest truth. "Why? Did I have to call out your sacrosanct name for you to turn around?"

I scowled and shook my head. Even I cannot answer that. "Why are you doing this to me?"

"What?" I asked innocently. It's only the first time that I did that. Why is she pointing things at me already?

"If you wanna go then fine… But don't leave me hanging here." She lowly uttered.

"Ok ok, it won't happen again. My bad." I said not-so-apologizing-ly. She scowled a bit at that.

* * *

**Sakura's POV**

Another month has passed and I've been stressing over my own plates. Finals are coming soon and I still have loads to do. Syaoran and I are not seeing each other that much anymore. Our schedules have conflicts and we rarely have literal time for each other. Times like these- when stress and depression collides, I get a bit nostalgic of my past; wishing I could turn the clock around and feel the joy of my friends' company. I miss them. Every one of them.

* * *

"Sakura..!" Tomoyo approached me after classes. Have I also mentioned? Tomoyo is also taking up Fine Arts but we have different majors. We are just classmates in some subjects.

"Yes Tomoyo?" I said as I put my shoulder bag over my right shoulder. Finals week is at its near end.

"Would you go to my house tonight? I'd like you to model again for me." She said as she glances at her exam schedule. Tomoyo takes up Fashion Design. She's really good at it.

"Umm…" I think. My last exam will be this afternoon, so that means I'm free after that. "Sure! Why not?" I answered.

"GREAT! I knew you'd agree!" Her eyes lit up with sparkles. "Just go to my place at about 6pm. Ok?"

"Ok..?" I agreed with tension. I smell something fishy.

* * *

It's about a quarter pass six and I'm going to Tomoyo's house. I'm late, I know. But there's really nothing to rush about, is there? I rang the doorbell beside the Daidouji's enormous black gates. "May we know who's at the door?" a female voice came from the speaker by the doorbell.

"It's Sakura Kinomoto." I answered.

"Sakura? Is that Sakura?" I heard Tomoyo say that from afar. I also heard loud thumps of footsteps after that. "Sakura! Are you there?"

"Yes." I giggled, noticing Tomoyo's excited voice thru the speaker.

"Come in! Hurry! I've been waiting for you!" She replied. Hmm… Why is she in a rush? Ok, I just entered the Daidouji mansion when the gates automatically opened.

* * *

Pretty soon, I am hurried off to her dressing room like we were preparing for a prom. Tomoyo asked me to wear a gown for me. It's colored in orangey peach. It has a tube top with lacey ribbons at the back; And a big balloon skirt that totally covers my feet.

"Ok, now the hair and make up." Tomoyo muttered as she dials her cell phone.

"What? Do I have to?" I whined. Why do I have to wear make up? "I thought you're just gonna make me wear this and that's all!"

"Yes yes…" she muttered as she scans her phone book. "It wouldn't be complete without hair and make up."

"Tomoyo, how did you manage to make this dress during Finals week?" I asked as I look at every detail of the dress in front of the mirror.

"Oh..! I made that as my Final plate for my dress design subject."

"Oh… Ok? I thought you made a fuss just for me to try it on." I answered with a giggle as I dance a bit.

"I got a complete score with it..!" She exclaimed as she puts the cell phone upon her ear. "Yes yes… I need you to go here immediately. Miss Kinomoto had arrived and is now dressed."

"What! You even hired a make up artist!" I shouted.

"Of course..! I am not as good as him when it comes to make up!" Tomoyo responded after she returns her cell phone in her pocket. "Where is Syaoran by the way?"

"Mmm…" I muttered. I look at my face at the mirror. "Well… I dunno."

I feel embarrassed for answering that. Shouldn't I suppose to know? He's my boyfriend, right? But c'mon… We're just college students… We're not married yet. And still, he has his own life. I can't know everything he does, can I? But then, Tomoyo responded. "Good." I looked at her with a confused look.

And before we knew it, the make up artist have arrived. "Oh.. Iz zis ze Zakura Kinomozo?" He is a man in his thirty's. He has almost bald curly hair. And he's wearing preppy clothes. Oh well, that's art!

"Yes. Make her pretty. I'll be back soon." Tomoyo uttered and then she disappeared before I could call out to her.

"Vat do you vant zo do vith your hair?" He asked me.

"Um well… I just want it to be very simple…" I answered as I start to give him my directions.

"Ah… Yez, yez… But I have a better idea!" He exclaimed. Ok, so much for my simplicity is the best policy motto!

* * *

**Flashback: many many (damn many!) years ago**

**Normal POV**

"Great grandfather, where are we going? I don't know Hong Kong that much…" A little girl muttered to his great grand father as she holds on to his dark brown vest.

"Don't call me great grandfather. Call me Grandpa." He muttered as he caresses the little girl's head.

"Oh ok… I'm scared. Where's daddy?" She muttered now hiding behind the legs of his great grandfather.

"He's busy right now." He replied as he looks at the woman in her twenty's as she walks over to them. "I'm so sorry about all these…" He quickly apologized when she came near him.

"No. It's really all my fault. My apologies." Said the tall black haired woman as she bows for apology. "It's really me who had gone off with another man without much formality."

"Great grandpa?" The little girl looked up to him with worried eyes; she really isn't sure what's going on.

"Quiet my dear. Grandpa's having a serious discussion." He hushed his great granddaughter as he looks straight to the long haired woman in front of him. "The entire fault is not yours alone. My grandson also found another woman when he studied abroad."

"Yes… I have heard of that." The woman replied, relief visible in her eyes.

* * *

**Back to the present**

**Normal POV**

"Please follow me miss." Tomoyo's butler told Sakura. He motioned her to follow him. Sakura couldn't help wondering what's going on. Is it an occasion she forgot? Or an important meeting she must attend to? Why need a gown to go with it?

The bottom of her hair is curled wonderfully. She looks like a princess. She has light purple eye shadows, pink blush on and pink lips. She looks splendid.

* * *

**Flashback: continuation of many many (damn many!) years ago**

"I really feel bad about this- me having married to the Lis and your grandson getting married to another family. The entire thing is dismaying for our families have grown close to each other. It's such a waste to part now." The girl with long black hair said.

"You mean my uncle used to be your crush?" The little girl suddenly blurted. Fear and confusion are now invisible in her emerald-eyed face.

"Not exactly." The woman giggled. "We used to be very close. But you're just four years old, how could you ever understand?"

"I'm sorry for that. My great granddaughter Sakura could be very nosy sometimes." The man chuckled as he rubs Sakura's auburn head.

"It's okay… I like her sunshiny attitude. It could lighten up anyone who is gloomy." She responded while she puts a wider smile in her face.

"Yes yes. I'm so happy I brought my great granddaughter. Anyways… I heard you had your first son five years ago, Yelan?"

"You heard right." She replied. "He is my fifth child and the only boy I must say. Not to mention, I am a bit worried about him. Although he's still young…but… his not-so-pleasing personality could be a slight destruction considering that he's the heir of the Li Clan." She looked down as if worried of her son's future.

"Then why don't you.." Sakura's great grandfather purposely unfinished his statement. Yelan looked back at him and she noticed that he was pointing Sakura with his eyes. She smiled at that.

"Hey Sakura..!" Yelan beamed at the little girl with her eyes sparkling in excitement.

"Y-yeah?" A four-year old Sakura blinked at the grown lady in front of her.

"How would you like to be married with a brown haired Li?"

"Me?" She pointed her self with her finger and then she gaped up to her great grandfather who is gently smiling at her. "What's marry, great grandpa?"

"It's like spending the rest of your mornings with a special someone." He answered easily.

"Oh…" The little girl looked like she started to think hard. Then a very excited expression appeared in her face. "Does that mean that I have someone to play with from the moment I wake up?" And then she added, "You said 'special' grandpa, is it like I get to have Vanilla Ice Cream too?" The two adults just chuckled softly at the childish answers. At that, Sakura's great grandfather just nodded. And then she giggled with glee.

**End of flashback**

* * *

**Normal POV**

Sakura slowly walked over to the big white curtains and then she pushed them aside. "Oh my gawd…" she whispered.

"Happy eighteenth birthday Sakura!" everybody greeted her. Everyone was also in a 'formal suit' colored in black and white. It's a black and white party- and only Sakura is wearing orangey peach so she'd look like the star of the night.

The entire place was covered with white curtains and decorated with black and silver balloons. The table cloths were white and the chairs were in black. There's a big pool waiting just below the garden.

Sakura's on a platform, facing the big buffet table that is already served with food. Tomoyo was wearing a black cocktail dress that goes under her knees. Over her shoulders were inch wide straps and at her thighs were a slightly balloon skirt. She walked over to the shocked Sakura and held her hand to drag her over to the crowd.

The first person she met there was of course Syaoran Li. He's wearing a black coat and the big collars of the white long sleeved polo underneath are shown. **(A/N: Kinda looks like 'George' from Paradise Kiss…)** "Are you and Tomoyo are the ones responsible for all these?" she asked, her eyes starts to get teary with joy.

"Yes ma'am." Syaoran replied as he pulls her into his arms. He already knew that his cherry blossom is pretty, but he didn't imagine that she could be very pretty like a Beauty Queen.

"Now now, don't get teary or you'll ruin your make up." Tomoyo giggled.

"Oh Tomoyo… You shouldn't have." Sakura turned to her.

"And why shouldn't I? I thought it'd be great if all of us will gather here for you. No adults, just us teenagers." Her best friend answered.

"But why? My birthday is still next week."

"That's why it's such a surprise!" Syaoran uttered while his princess is still in his arms.

"C'mon, let's party!" Chiharu and Takashi, also wearing black and white, neared them while holding a bottle of liquor and then loud music blasted throughout the area.

* * *

**A/N: **Sorry guys… I'm tired of writing party stuff. Hehe? (…Sorry, I'm not such a good writer…)

* * *

At one table you can never miss, (Why? There's a different colored suit there, that's why.) there's a girl wearing orangey peach eating her dinner. "Hi Sakura, happy birthday." One guy greeted her when he passed by her table.

"Thank you Greg." She responded and then he left.

"Who's that?" her boyfriend asked her.

"Greg." She answered blankly.

"I know! I heard you mention his name! … I know the looks of guys when they're into you." Syaoran started to sound negative.

"C'mon Syao… We're just friends." She stated as she forks her pasta.

"Friends? Why does he have that glint in his EYES? I told you I know it when a guy looks at you differently!"

She sighed. "Ok… He courted me before… But that was all. I didn't agree to be his girlfriend."

"I knew it! How many guys do I have to knock out so I can only have you for my self?" His fists getting tighter.

She giggled. "Don't be such a baby. That thing with Greg is over before I became a College student."

"Why is he here anyways? I don't even know the half of the crowd that's here!"

"Maybe Tomoyo felt bad not to invite him since our other friends are invited. They are also Greg's friends ya know."

"Hey Sakura, have a dance with me! It's your birthday anyways!" A guy wearing a black tuxedo approached their table. Sakura gaped up to him in appreciation but then he said, "Or maybe not… I think my left foot suddenly backed out." That's because he saw Syaoran meanly glaring at him like touch-my-girl-or-you'll-never-see-daylight.

"Now, who's that?" Syaoran stared at her after the guy left. "Your clumsy ex-boyfriend?"

"No! Heck Syaoran, you're turning into a green eyed monster!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Hey man, how's it going?" Eriol walked in.

"Fine." "Bad." They both said it at the same time, Sakura uttering the first and Syaoran the second. Eriol smirked at that, guessing that the couple is into their quarrels again.

"Where's Tomoyo, Eriol?" Sakura asked happily, like nothing wrong is going on.

"Oh… She's busy entertaining the people around. Sometimes I wondered how she became close to all these buckos." Eriol answered as he looks around.

"Yeah, sometimes I wondered too!" Syaoran added as he glares at Sakura. And then he turned his sight to Eriol again, "Tell your girlfriend that at the next time, I won't let her get in charge of the guest list!"

"Then who would you prefer to attend then?" Sakura snapped. "All those girls who followed you around at school?"

Eriol chuckled at their childish quarrel. "C'mon, why don't you guys just enjoy the party? … And Sakura, my gift to you is the one wrapped in blue with white polka dots."

"Ok, I'll keep that in mind." She widened her smile at her best friend's gentle boyfriend.

"How 'bout you Syao? Have you given her your present?"

"Oh…" All the negatives plastered in his face disappeared. He inserted his hands in his pockets. "With all these bastard buckos, that slipped from my mind."

"Well… Do you have it or not?" Sakura asked.

"I have it! Pipe down woman!" Syaoran answered and Eriol chuckled again. "Here..!" He handed her a small crimson box. (The one that looks like there's a ring in it.)

Sakura happily took it from his hand and then opened it. At first she was excited because she was expecting to see a ring… but… "You got me a key?" Sakura muttered and Eriol roared with laughter.

"I knew this is going to happen! Hahahaha!" Eriol continued laughing.

Syaoran tried to ignore his stupid friend and said, "Of course you have to wonder where the lock is, right? Tonight, I'll take you there."

* * *

**After 3 hours**

The party has ended and Sakura found her self walking in a five star hotel. She was leaded to a suite at the top floor. She took out the key that was given to her and inserted it in the keyhole of the room. She turned the knob. And when she opened the door, she gasped when she saw the huge painting of her sleeping on a pink cloud covered with cherry blossoms.

**END OF CHAPTER**

* * *

**Author's Notes: **Oh my gawd… I think that's crappy. Darn it. Sorry, I'm having a dysmenorrhea right now. (And I don't think that's reason enough.) Hahahaha! Gome minna… 


	15. Sakura's Story, Boys will be Boys

**Author's Notes:** Hey, thanks for all the reviews I got. But really, I was surprised to see that some readers didn't appreciate the ending of the last chapter. Sorry everyone, I am an artist and I do have passion when it comes to art (..of course..). I know some of you thought that it'd be better if Sakura just received something shiny and expensive. Sorry, but I'd appreciate it more if I were given something that only a few could give me (..yes, a painting..). See, only artists or people who think 'out of the box' can only come up of an idea like that. Sorry.

* * *

**Author's Thanks**

cardcaptor42 - Wow! Thanks for that review! It really cheered my up!  
CeruleanFlames  
SnowCharms  
loveme16  
rukz  
kiwiwierdo  
leaf-blossom - Ok, I'll make it 'M'.  
Khadija  
lidoOl ashun sweetie  
BananasRgood4u  
Butterfle  
thereviewergirl  
Silver Dreams On Golden Win...  
vcx  
krn5rul3  
rawritskim  
2 OVERLY obsessed  
scarlet03  
pyscho-pyro-shrink - Oooh... Finally, a male reader... Or you're just too young?

* * *

**CHAPTER FIFTEEN: Sakura's Story: Boys will be Boys**

"C'mon Sakura… Pipe down…" The amethyst eyed girl muttered with sympathy as she hands Sakura her handkerchief.

"I just can't take it anymore Tomoyo..! He's always like that! ALWAYS!" She replied while sniffing.

Tomoyo took a deep breath and said, "Maybe this will teach him a lesson…"

"Lesson for what? He won't need that anymore! He's never going to be with me again!" Sakura's hatred conquered her emotions.

**

* * *

**

**Flashback: Somewhere in the past months**

Sakura's walking in one of the streets of Tomoeda. She isn't feeling good nor feeling sure of what she is doing. Nope, she's not drunk or drugged, she just doesn't know if she's doing the right thing. But what the heck, after all, it isn't bad. She's just going through with the plan.

Sakura and Syaoran agreed to go out today. But last night, they had one of their stupid quarrels that made Syaoran get pissed. The original plan was that they will go out early so they would have a whole day.

Sakura got up early, but she didn't mean to- she just woke up early without any alarm clock. She tried calling Syaoran on his cell phone, meant to ask if they will still go out. Too bad, his phone is turned off. She got pissed so she tried calling a little later. But lunchtime is approaching and his phone is still cannot be reached. So she called his house. The servant said that he is still sleeping and he didn't ask her if she wanted to wake him up. Feeling that she is wasting a lot of time at home, she decided to head on where they would meet.

She arrived near the 'certain place' and then she tried calling his phone again… Still, no avail. She looked for a payphone. At last, he is awakened and then she got the chance to talk to him.

"WHAT? What are you doing THERE?" He snapped on the phone. Sakura got upset with his negative response since she thought that he'd be happy knowing that she still went on with the plan. "I dunno! I didn't wake up early. If I'll go there now then I would be in a hurry. Shit!" He reasoned. She wanted to shout 'why the hell didn't you wake up? And so what if you'd be in a hurry?' "It's already late…" he added with a lower tone. Then Sakura frowned. "Why don't you just go here at my place for a while?"

After their conversation, she banged the handset nearly making a loud sound. She hated him for that. What? Almost all girls are like that! They get disappointed when their man isn't so polite towards them. He nearly took her for granted there- something she didn't expect to see from him. She stopped at one corner and thought hard if she'd still go to his house like he said. She wanted not to come so he'd wait there like a fool. Take note, this isn't the first time that he acted like that. Sometimes, worse than that.

But still, put your heart before your mind, right?

Even if she decided to go to his house, she still felt like crying. She didn't care if the people stared at her like she was a lost teenage girl. She'd stop the tears if she could, but to no avail. Until she reached his house, the tears are still present on her face.

**End of flashback**

**

* * *

**

"But you're his fiancée, right?" Tomoyo reported.

Sakura nearly stopped with her tears upon hearing that. "Dammit…" she whispered. She almost forgot that she is stuck to him.

* * *

**Flashback: Somewhere in the past months (again)**

"WHAT THE HELL? I DON'T WANNA TALK ABOUT THIS!" the man shouted thru the telephone.

Sakura sobbed through her tears as they continue arguing. "What are you screaming for? You don't wanna talk to me?"

"I'll talk to you when you aren't like that anymore." Syaoran annoyingly replied.

"So… You wanna hang up now, don't ya." She said, half expecting he'd say no.

"Yes!" And that wounded her. "I have better things to do than fight with you!" He said coldly.

"You're like that nowadays…"

"WHAT!"

"Never mind; sorry if I called you…" She said, pitying her own self.

"Bye..!" Syaoran's cold voice was getting in her nerves and then he hanged up.

**End of flashback**

* * *

"And then he hanged up just like that! AND THAT IS NOT THE FIRST TIME! I CAN TELL YOU MORE STORIES!" 

"C'mon Sakura… It's just on the telephone. I'm sure he wouldn't do that to you in personal…" Tomoyo reasoned with her best friend.

Sakura's swollen eyes widened and snapped, "Look at what you're saying Tomoyo! You're almost making no sense at all..! What's the difference between telephone and in person? Huh? You tell me!"

"… Well…" Tomoyo started to think deeply.

"It is STILL ME who he's talking to. It doesn't matter if it's telephone or not."

Tomoyo looked down in utter disappointment, "Yes, yes, I see what you mean… It's just that I never thought Syaoran would turn out like that… Maybe the pressure in school is making him like this."

Sakura's emerald eyes saddened even more, "MEN DON'T SHOW THEIR REAL SELVES WHEN COURTING! …And umm… He once told me about that. He said that he has a lot of problems at school and I shouldn't add up to his stress…"

"You see? Maybe he's just going through a really rough time… He wasn't like that when you met him, right?"

"So what if he's going through some shit? It doesn't mean that he should mistreat me! I am also encountering death plates at school, but I never put my fury on him!" Sakura's rage just deepens every time.

"Boys and girls aren't the same." Tomoyo lectured her.

"You're just saying that because Eriol isn't like Syaoran! If he was, then you'd also be like what I am right now!"

"Nope… I don't think so Sakura… Because… I, Tomoyo Daidouji, will not be tortured by a man." Sakura's eyes lightened up upon hearing her best friend's words. "And as my best friend and second cousin, you shouldn't be too."

"…" Sakura got silent. "I see what you mean…"

"But I didn't say anything Sakura dear, I just don't like you crying… That's all…"

"Now you're just taking it back because Eriol is Syaoran's friend!" Sakura raised her eyebrow. "But I will! I know what to do now!"

* * *

**After a few days**

'Kling kling!' The door chime in a computer shop made its sound. Someone just entered. "Hi ya Sakura!" Eriol greeted without looking at her. His eyes are fixed on the monitor.

"Hey Eriol, where's Tomoyo?" Sakura cheerfully asked.

"…Oh, I think she has classes." Eriol responded, eyes still fixed on the game.

"Oh yeah." Sakura replied and then she took notice where Syaoran is. She approached him. Even if she doesn't like it, she began to frown a bit. "I knew that you'd be here..!"

It took some time before Syaoran responded. "Uh… Right."

"Why are you HERE? I thought you had to get home early so you could do your plate right away! And I believe that that's the reason why you couldn't wait for me today..!" Sakura's voice entered Syaoran's ears but…

"GO GET HIM MAN!" he is totally focused on the game.

She grabbed his left ear, "Hey! Aren't you listening to ME?"

"… … Oh! …The guys asked me to play with them."

"And I guess you couldn't say no."

"… … Yeah. I'll just do my plate later."

"Oh-kay…" Sakura raised her eyebrow. "I'm going home in a short while…"

"… … Really?" Syaoran's eyes still haven't taken a glance of his girlfriend. "Just go ahead."

"WHAT?"

"… C'mon honey! We're not finished yet! Can't you see THAT?" And then he scratched his head with utter annoyance.

"Okay then… I'll wait for you until you finish your stupid game so we can go home together." Sakura pulled an empty chair and settled beside her boyfriend.

Time and time had passed and she had drifted off to a light nap beside him. And when she woke up, the game had just ended. '_Finally..!_' she thought and was ready to leave. She grabbed her bag and made her way out of the Computer Shop.

She didn't notice but she had been waiting outside the shop for 15 minutes now. She wondered what's taking Syaoran so long so she went inside again.

"WHAT THE HELL!" She raised her voice upon seeing that the guys had another round. She marched over to Syaoran. "I thought we're leaving after your game!"

"… …Just one more." He replied and barely looked at his girl.

"NO!" She demanded.

"…C'mon! Don't be a party pooper!"

'THUG!' a box landed on his lap. It was a present. "I already felt bad that we're not going out today! But I understood that you have work to do and a date could just get in the way. SO, HERE! Happy month-anniversary asshole! We're through Syaoran! I had enough!" After that, she bolted out of the Computer Shop. Half of the crowd are looking at Syaoran and felt sorry for the couple.

And for Syaoran? He just felt like she had shrunken him fifty times smaller than his size. That was so embarrassing for him.

* * *

Sakura half expected that he'd go out and follow her. But he didn't. She thought that he wanted to save his face from all the idiots watching them. A taxi passed by and stopped in front of her. She looked behind to take a final fleeting look if he went out of the Computer Shop, but still, no sign of him. With much disappointment, she stepped onto the cab. 

'_**Oh..! You can't tell me it's not worth tryin' for. I can't help it, there's nothin' I want more. Yeah I would fight for you…'**_

Sakura started to get pissed.

'…**_Walk the while for you. Yeah I'd fight for you. You know it's true, everything I do, I do it for you.'_**

"Excuse me… Will you please turn off the radio?" She asked the driver.

"Yes miss." He answered and the radio was quickly turned off. So much for the love song…

* * *

**Syaoran's POV**

It's been 4 days since she broke up with me. I didn't know she had it in her to break it off. Yeah, I heard that hundreds of times from her before… But I guess this time, it's for real. I was so… so shocked; so shocked that tears won't come out from me. Why? Am I that cold like she told me? No… I think not. I reckon that I still don't believe that it's finally over- that's why I haven't cried yet. Or maybe… I knew Mother would still force us to go on with the marriage. Maybe I was a coward to think that my Mother has my back- and that I wouldn't lose Sakura…because we are legally engaged…

I'm such a jerk.

'Good thing you know!' That's what she'd tell me if I tell her that I just realized what a jerk I am.

* * *

Days turned into weeks and I'm running out of things to do. In the past days, all I wanted was just to go to her house and ask for forgiveness. But I didn't…because I can't. I'm still too mortified to show her my face. I'm not just embarrassed to the people who saw us that day; I humiliated my self in front of her eyes, and to my self. 

What has gotten into me that I lost control of things? It shouldn't have gotten here. We should be still happy and get married eventually.

* * *

"I saw you with Ken earlier today..! Sakura, you gotta stop seeing that bastard!" I shouted at her. We're in my bedroom, just like always. 

"But…" she tried to reason.

"But what! Just stop it! I really don't like it, ya know! You're not just my girlfriend Sakura, you're also my fiancée- even if we didn't like it..!"

"…But," her puppy dog emerald eyes gaped up at mine. "I do now, don't you?"

My frown turned into a smile, I like it when she magically does that to me. "Of course I do." And then I pulled her into a kiss.

As soon as I took off my shirt, she parted our kiss and said, "wait, your phone is ringing."

"Just a sec…" I said disappointedly. I stretched out my hand to get my phone but I couldn't find it anywhere. I searched all over the bed and at my bedside table. And another thing worse is that the female figure is also gone. "Sakura?" I asked thru thin air. "Sakura..! Where did you go off to?" And tried calling again, "Sakura!" And again, "SAKURA!"

* * *

**Normal POV**

"SAKURA..!" Syaoran shot up from the bed sheets, the sides of his face and his muscular body covered in sweat. "Just a dream, DAMMIT!" He panted. He looked at his left and it was his alarm clock that was ringing in his dream. He sighed and said,

"I have to get her back."

**END OF CHAPTER**

**

* * *

**

**Author's Notes: **Oh geez… I know the chapter is a bit off beat… Sorry. No flames please, hihi!


	16. Closing Stages

**Author's Fave Review**

**I really liked all (..well almost..) the reviews. But these are the ones I loved.**

**Linda -** New Reader! xD  
OMG  
I found your story last night, and I stayed up until 4 just reading it. hahahaha xD  
LE GASP! Syaoran has been a bad boy. He MUST get her back! Although he was such an $$ to Sakura... maybe he SHOULDN'T. xD  
Ahh... I've fallen in love with your story.

**Butterfle - **O.0 So Sakura dumped Syaoran...and now he's dreaming of her...and how much she means to him...he better do something mindblowingly sweet...hehe...thanks for the chapter, keep them coming:D

* * *

**Author's Notes: **Thank you for the support readers. I really need it nowadays. I'm losing all my creativity here. I'm sure you can read it between the lines. Sorry...

* * *

**CHAPTER SIXTEEN: Closing Stages**

**Syaoran's POV**

Today is the last day of classes before Christmas break starts. What am I gonna do? I'm sure Mother will ask me to bring Sakura for dinner soon. What am I gonna tell her? …And to think I'm worrying about that!

I'm such an asshole.

That should be at the least of my worries right now. I should be on my knees begging her to take me back. There's no way I wanna be spending Christmas without her. But… I just can't ask her for reconciliation. It's just not me.

I'm Syaoran Li.

I do NOT beg. I do NOT plead. I know I shouldn't let my pride get in the way. But… It's just not me. Even Sakura knows that.

"Hey Sakura…" I gently called her when she approached her locker (..and with much hesitance too..). I've been waiting here for her for like twenty minutes now.

"What?" She responded coldly as she does her business with her locker. See, she hates me!

* * *

**Sakura's POV**

Why am I a bit surprised? I knew there's something bullshit going on when I saw this man standing next to my locker. I dunno if he just finished tying his shoelaces or thought to pull a joke. Well, nothing's funny and I don't think that he's been waiting for me. If he is, he shouldn't have. Nothing's gonna change. And yeah, I do hate him!

It's been weeks since the fateful day I broke it off and now's the only time he tries to talk to me? If he does love me like he always said, then he should have done better than this!

"What?" I answered coldly after he called me.

And then there was a long pause; you can only hear the banging of my stuff to the steals of my locker. I'm about to finish my job here and he's still not speaking.

I pushed the locker door and locked it for good. It's like I'm saying 'I'm going now so stop hanging here'. "Sakura, wait!" he called out to me. Well, I guess the loud bang of my locker inserted something in his head.

"What is it now?" I asked and gave him a glare in his eyes. I haven't got close to him for quite a while now.

"M-mother wanted to ask you if you c-could have dinner with us tonight." He answered immediately. I think he's lying; he's just making his mother as an excuse.

"Really?" Sarcasm present in my tone.

"Y-yeah…"

"Tell her that umm… well… If I'm not busy tonight then I'll go." I dunno what I just said.

"Well maybe you can just meet me after school and we'll go to my place together."

"Perhaps not..!" No way! It's like I'll be giving into him again! And he hasn't said sorry yet!

"Don't be too harsh Sakura! Look, I'm sorry, okay! Just meet me after school! I'll be waiting for you by the Parking entrance." Well, he said he was sorry. But there's still no way I'm letting him go off that easy.

"…I dunno." I muttered and looked down the floor.

He held my hands and said, "Please?" After that, I saw his eyes- he was sincere and no mockery visible.

I sighed hard and answered, "I'll be a bit late. I had to do something after class."

"Sure, sure! I'll be waiting." He exclaimed and I sensed that he got happier. I rolled my eyes with a slight smile on my face. He grinned at that and gave me a peck on my cheek. After that, he waved goodbye.

* * *

I dunno but the whole day just went pretty fast. And some of my classmates noticed that I got my cheery attitude again. They asked if I got a new boyfriend. I didn't answer, I just laughed at them. Who cares if they'll I'm crazy?

"Yes, thank you sir." I replied to the Professor who just approved my work. It's a late plate but he still gave me a nice grade.

"Run along now Miss Kinomoto. And I hope you'll do better next year." He told me.

"Yes, definitely sir." I replied and waved him a final goodbye before I left his office.

So here I am now, walking down the hallway to the… umm… Parking entrance. I guess I'll give him another chance. I know he's not all that bad but…

Oh dear Lord…

The moment I come near the Parking entrance, I saw LI flirting with that Orihara bitch. I didn't see this coming.

Okay… Okay… Sakura calm down. Just stay cool.

"Excuse me?" I said when I approached them.

"Hey Sakura! I didn't know you'd be this early." Syaoran replied quickly. Now, what did he mean by that? He thought that I'd be a bit later so he could flirt first?

"Uh yeah…" I smiled. "Well, I'll be busy tonight. Tell your mum I won't be able to go." No thinking twice!

"But…!" His eyes widened.

"Oh… You're gonna have a grand dinner tonight? Mind if I come along?" Orihara flirtatiously butt in.

"Yes!" I smiled at her.

"No!" Syaoran glared at Orihara and then he turned to me, "Sakura, it's the beginning of Christmas break, what's there to be busy about? There's no more school work..!"

"Hey LI, you can't demand at me like that. Nah-uh, not anymore! It's none of your business if I'm doing something or nothing, important or not, with whom or without whom. So, just run along now with your friend, I totally don't mind." I dunno if what I said is right. But he can't just talk to me like we didn't have a break up.

* * *

**Syaoran's POV**

"Look, we weren't flirting!" I exclaimed. We've been through a whole lot and I know how her mind works- sometimes.

"Look, I don't care!" She responded. Like that, I didn't see that coming. And then she walked out. I have to get her. I have to get her. I have to get her.

"Move!" I exclaimed at Orihara while giving her my death glare.

* * *

Maybe you're wondering what happened after that. I didn't run after her. Maybe I'll regret it, but I just went straight to my car and rushed out of the University grounds; nearly hitting the University gates.

* * *

**Sakura's POV**

I went home with tears running down my face. I would stop them if I could. But they just went out voluntarily.

"Oh my goodness..!" My mother softly cried out when I burst in their room. I saw her seated on the bed, doing something on a sweater. I wasn't sure because the tears blocked my eyes and made my view blurry. But I'm pretty certain that Dad was seated on a chair, working on his laptop. I ran over to my mum and let out all my tears. "Goodness Sakura, what happened to you?" And I felt her hand on my head as I cry on her shoulder.

I ignored my mother's question and I screamed, "Dad! Dad!" My parents were both silent as I sob through my words. "I don't want it! Call it off! Call it off!"

"Sakura… You'll get over it. Don't make decisions just yet." My father's gentle voice told me. How could he say that?

"No! I'm sure! Call off the engagement, please!" And I continued crying on my mum's clothes.

* * *

**Syaoran's POV**

"Sakura…" Could she possibly call it off? I've been looking at my cell phone and no one has been calling me yet. I think that's a good sign. Why? If something happened, my mum would call me right away and scold me about losing another fiancée. I guess, 'A', Sakura still loves me and decided not to call it off _yet_. Or, 'B', she did call it off but my mum is still at work so she still doesn't know what's going on and then… she would be scolding me when I get home.

So, what's it gonna be? 'A' or 'B'?

Just my luck, it started to rain. Hard.

* * *

**Sakura's POV**

And then I heard my mum saying, "Dear…"

"Yes?" My dad answered.

And that was the last conversation before I ran back to my room.

* * *

**Syaoran's POV**

Raining hard and traffic jam, what a nice incident to go along with my present situation. Shit. I have my head rested on the wheel praying that the rain would just go away or this…

'**_Search your heart; search your soul. When you find me there, you will search no more.'_**

Stupid radio! What sarcasm! Damn it!

'Bang bang bang' Haah… I'm banging my head on the wheel. All I hear are the condemning beeps of the other cars and this… this stupid love song!

'_**Take me as I am; take my life..! I will give it all; I would sacrifice. Don't tell me it's not worth fightin' for; I can't help it, there's nothin' I want more. You know it's true, everything I do, I do it for you.'**_

'BAG!' This time, that sound came from my hand punching the stupid radio. It immediately stopped, but I still wish I didn't break it. Damn it.

* * *

I came home late at night. No, the school isn't that far. I just didn't go home straight. I just drove wherever I felt like. Turn left, turn right, everything's the same. Until I felt tired and decided to call it a day.

"You're late for dinner, young master Li, do you want us to prepare a new dinner for you?" Wei said to me when I entered thru the front door.

"Yes please." I answered simply and went straight to my room.

* * *

**Sakura's POV**

"C'mon Sakura or we'll be late!" Dad called out from downstairs.

"Yeah dad! I'm just looking for my favorite gray skirt!" I replied. Where is it? Where is it? I dug and dug at my closet until I make a mess. Oh shit, it'll be a bit of a bummer if I don't have that.

"C'mon Sakura honey!" This time, my mum called out from outside my room.

Ok, I give up. I backed out from my closet and I saw how my bedroom had become- very messy; piles of clothes everywhere. Haah…

* * *

**Syaoran's POV**

I entered my bedroom and like always, it is as neat as ever. Maids clean it up everyday. And then a slight smile emerged in my face- I remember the maids slightly whining that whenever Sakura stay for a sleepover, they always find my room a lot messier than usual.

But I never hear them whining about that anymore. Geez, is that a good thing or a bad thing?

_Bad._

I sighed hard and walked over to my closet- I desired to change clothes. I pulled one of my drawers and then a gray skirt came into view. _I am not a cross-dresser. _It's just there- belongs to someone I wish to hold forever. I never reminded her that her skirt is still here- I don't want her to get it back.

I am not a pervert. I don't sniff it, you bastard.

I just don't want her to wear it again because the last time she did, I totally got angry. I don't want her wearing super short skirts (..even though she thinks that it's cute..) because I don't want other men lusting for her in the streets. And then I demanded her to take it off and wear pants instead.

Of course I exempt uniforms, but that's all; nothing else.

…What am I doing? Thinking about this kind of stuff. Damn it.

After I changed my clothes, I just rested on my bed until Wei knocked on my door and informed me that my dinner is ready.

* * *

**Normal POV**

After two days, Syaoran is sitting on their porch, dialing on his cell phone.

'Sorry, the number you have dialed is not accessible.' He had been trying to call Sakura for quite a while now. But the same result just went on and on.

'_C'mon Sakura! What's up? Did you change your number?_' He thought and then he tried once more.

'Sorry, the number you have dialed is not accessible.' And then he tried again… 'Sorry, the number you have dialed is not accessible.' And again… 'Sorry, the number you have dialed is not accessible.'

He looked up at the pleasant sky before he entered their house again and had breakfast.

It was another usual breakfast with his family but this time, a bit more quiet. He had been waiting for his mum to break to him the bad news. But he decided not to push her into doing it, he just patiently waits.

After taking his final sip at his coffee, he stood and began to leave the Dining room. And then the moment he had been waiting for arrived, "I had a talk with her father before they left. What's the matter with you? You're losing another engagement." His mother said it simply and coldly. He didn't reply; he just stopped while she said that. After it, he just left.

When he got back in his room, he just thought of what she said. '_Left? Since when? To where? Losing? Is it the same as 'there's still hope' or 'wait until the Cancellation is final'?_'

So… What's it gonna be? 'A' or 'B'?

'_B._'

* * *

**Somewhere outside Japan**

A gentle manly hand rested on Sakura's right shoulder. She had been sitting on the floor in front of the Christmas tree for a while now. "I'm okay, Touya." She muttered.

"Cheer up. You'll fall flat on your face if you continue looking like that." Her big brother Touya told her.

"I'm okay." She repeated and then her brother walked off.

She stared at one of the decorations. It's an amber glass ball. Her emerald eyes reflected as she examines it. And its color made her remind a whole lot about someone. She sighed hard and whispered,

"Sorry for not getting you a present this Christmas, Syaoran."

**END OF CHAPTER**

* * *

**Author's Notes: **Was it crappy? I know the break up thingy is pretty bad and boring. I'm really losing my touch. Sorry everyone. 


	17. Impulsive Revolve of Things

**Author's Notes: **ARIGATO GOZAIMASU MINNA! I am so happy with the reviews. Thank you. Thank you. Believe me, a while back, I was going nuts under my blanket. I was screaming "I can't write right!" I was expecting flames because some of you didn't like Chapter 15. I was so down…that is until I checked the reviews. Thank you so much. You guys made me want to write again.

**CHAPTER SEVENTEEN: Impulsive Revolve of Things**

"Hey, thanks for getting back."

"I'm just so sorry I wasn't able to call sooner." Tomoyo's voice was on the phone.

Sakura smiled, "C'mon Tomoyo, it's no big deal. I'm just happy you called. And I'm sorry too that I wasn't able to say goodbye before I left."

"Yeah… I already know why… You already said it in your message." Tomoyo sounded a bit disappointed bit she still managed to sound cheery. "And umm… Can we just exchange e-mails instead? It's really hard to call all the way to England, ya know?"

She laughed heartily. "I know! I heard Touya whining about it."

"_Bsssshhhh_… Wait! Sakura, are you there? _Bsssshhhh_..! I think I'm losing signal… _Bsssshhhh_… I'll just- _bsssshhhh_- e-mail you right away okay? _Bsssshhhh_..! And I wanna show you pictures of- _bsssshhhh_- Eriol and me!"

"Okay Tomoyo! Take care now..! Bye..!" She said cheerfully and hanged up the phone.

"Wow, I haven't seen you looking like that for days." A masculine voice was heard.

"Hehehe..! Buzz off Touya." She happily stated and left the room.

Sakura and her family are staying over at Touya's place in England. They are in a hotel along with Yukito and Kaho Mizuki. It's a big space for the three of them and having the Kinomoto family was just enough.

* * *

Three days after Tomoyo's call, Sakura and the others are now actually in England for five days. As she skis with her brother Touya, Yukito and Miss Mizuki, thoughts began to disturb her tranquility.

'_Dad hasn't said something important to me since the day we arrived here. I know that's not bad but… he hasn't told me if… if… if the engagement got really called off. I wonder…_'

"Ow! WATCH IT!" Sakura screamed when a snowball hit her head.

"You're daydreaming again monster!" Touya shouted.

"Oooh!" She had her fist near her chick and was to strike on any surface- on her brother's face she hoped. "You're gonna pay for that you big meanie!" And then her trail of thoughts vanished and went off chasing her brother.

* * *

"Whew, I'm exhausted!" Sakura mentioned when she entered the living room. She found her parents settled on the couch. She put up one of her cheerful moods and hurried off to her mum and gave her an embrace.

"Had fun, honey?" Nadeshiko, her mother, asked her.

"Yep!" She smiled widely.

"Yeah, you can't really take her out of the snow!" Touya suddenly uttered when he passed by. In an instant, Sakura glared at him. Yukito just laughed at her.

"You'll catch a cold if you're not too careful, Sakura. Here, have some of my hot chocolate." Her mother handed her a mug with warm choco in it.

"Mmm! Yummy!" She muttered after sipping. And then after a while, she turned to her father, "Hey dad…"

"Yes Sakura?" He responded as he reads the daily news. Sakura took a quick glance at Touya to see if he's listening. Upon hearing her sudden change of tone, Touya did look at her.

"Umm… Never mind." She said with a smile and continued chatting with her mother.

"Sakura…" Yukito, her brother's long time best friend, entered the scene. "Tomoyo called earlier. I think you better call her back."

'_Hmm… I thought she wanted to exchange e-mails instead. I wonder what's up. Is it possibly be about… … Nah, not a chance. It must be about fashion or something…_' "Thanks! I'll just call her later."

After a while, the others have exited the room and Sakura was left with her parents again. "Hey Dad, I was meaning to ask you… about something…"

"We're having your favorite noodles tonight… If that's what you're asking…" He muttered without taking his eyes off the newspaper.

"REALLY? MY FAVORITE NOODLES! HOORAY!" And then she paused. "Ehem…" And continued, "I mean… What I am trying to ask you is that umm… I-it's about t-the engagement…"

Fujitaka finally let go off the newspaper and turned to his daughter, "What do you wanna know?"

"Well… What happened with it?" She was hoping to get a precise answer. '_Is it finally over?_'

"I had mentioned it to Yelan… but-"

"But what!" She had her eyes widened with eagerness.

"Hey! Let's have dinner now, shall we?" Touya abruptly entered and Sakura got annoyed. She doesn't want her brother to interfere and she fully knows that he will whenever he had the chance.

* * *

That night, Sakura can't sleep again. Sleepless nights had been drowning her energy. She had been getting enough sleep since the day they arrived in the hotel and she doesn't want to go back to her sleep disorder again. It's never healthy.

'_Why am I so eager to know? …Of course I would be! Why wouldn't I be?_

_Well… If the engagement really is off… Then I am free?_

_Am I?_

_It's such a bummer to know that I'm still not. As long as I have these feelings for him, I am still in prison with wide open bars. Haah…_

'_It's better to love and lost than to never love at all.' That's bullshit. Sure, petty problems can be a learning curve but… what for? Do you really have to learn all these stuff? Then why not teach it at school?_

_These are the times when I hate my self the most- when I start thinking nonsense._

_That's it, I'm going to sleep._'

* * *

The next day, Sakura found her self having fun again. "Wooow! I like all the shops here!" She exclaimed through amused eyes.

"Well… You'll get used to it." Yukito, a gray haired boy with eyeglasses, told her with his usual gentle smile.

"You're so lucky Yukito! I wish I could shop here everyday!" She responded still looking at every window they pass by.

"It'll be hard on the allowance though…" He said and chuckled. At that, her smile weakened a bit. Before, she would never have to worry about short allowance; Syaoran will buy anything for her without any trouble. It's as if he has a magic wallet or something. And you'll never see him worrying about it…even a bit. It's as if throwing money is like throwing pebbles to him. But she didn't like him for money and wealth; it's just a bonus.

"Well… I'll manage it…somehow." After that, she tried to regain her composure.

* * *

"Dad, we're home!" Sakura energetically skipped through the living room.

"Don't act like you're a ten year old, for the love of God." Touya muttered when Sakura barged in. "You're already eighteen, for Christ's sake."

"So what? At least I'm not as cranky as you!" Touya got pissed at that which made Kaho chuckle.

And then Sakura sat next to her father, waiting for the right moment to ask again. The right moment would be when Touya is out of the picture. "Hey dad, where's mum?" She abruptly asked.

"She just went off to see a friend of hers who's in town too." Her dad answered simply as they continue watching TV.

"Wow… Her friend's in England too?"

"Mum is a model. She gains a lot of friends with her work." Touya answered.

She moved her shoulders and uttered, "Oh… I see." And then they all just continued watching TV.

Sakura sneakily takes glances of Touya, waiting for him to make a move. Fortunately, Kaho notices this so he asked Touya if he could accompany her somewhere else. '_Thanks a lot, Miss Mizuki. I owe you one._' And then Sakura desired to make her move.

"Hey Dad, you weren't able to tell me last time."

"About what?"

"Well umm… About the p-prearranged e-engagement." She looked down to the carpet; very embarrassed of her question.

"Hmm…" Her dad began. "It's like this-"

"OH! I think I left my chainsaw in the living room." Touya abruptly entered which made Sakura jump in surprise.

"TOUYA, YOU DON'T HAVE A CHAINSAW!" She yelled.

"It must be in the hotel security." He muttered quietly and left the room.

Sakura sighed hard and seated her self again. "I think he knows…" She whispered.

"Well… He does." His father chuckled.

She shot up, "HE DOES? Who told him? Did you, Dad? Did you?" She asked eagerly.

"Nope." He replied and began changing the channels.

"… Then… Who did? Mum?"

"Well, you know Touya. He has his own way with things."

"Yeah… I know. I hate it." Sakura looked down to the ground again.

* * *

That night after dinner, Sakura went to her parents' bedroom. She knocked on the door and slowly opened it.

"Come in honey." Nadeshiko gently told her daughter. She is checking out some papers.

"Hi mum. Hey dad, can I borrow your laptop for a while? I think Tomoyo has e-mailed me already."

"Sure. But I'm still using it. I'll just give it to you in your room, okay?" Her dad replied while busily typing.

"Sure, no problem."

"And is it about time you call your friend?" Nadeshiko mentioned before Sakura left the room.

"Oh yeah… I forgot about that. I'll call her right now." She said and closed their door gently.

She took the cordless phone and settled on her bed. She began to dial.

… Minutes later, she found her self having a hard time getting through the call. She got pissed and her eyes wandered around the room. The room is entirely colored with mocha- the bed sheets, the carpet, the walls and the curtains. She sighed and decided to walk over to the glass sliding doors that hid behind the huge curtains.

When she got near it, she slowly pushed the curtains away and entered the balcony. She looked at the beautiful crescent moon. It's not perfect, but it is still beautiful. She felt happier and went inside the room again. She tried calling Tomoyo again and then her father entered.

"Here's the laptop Sakura, I'll just leave it on your bed." He said and went to exit her bedroom.

"Dad, wait!" She called out. "Tell me now."

He stopped and approached her daughter. They settled on the bed and began to talk. '_I hope Touya doesn't barge in now…_' She thought.

"You've been having a lot of fights with Yelan's son lately." Her dad began. She knows it's a bad way to start the conversation but… it's the truth, isn't it?

"Well… Most couples are like that, aren't they?" She replied calmly.

"Most; some." He responded. "That means… The patch that you both are going through is obviously normal and like you said, most couples encounter that situation."

"And you're saying..?"

"I'm saying is that… Yelan and I agreed that you two will make up soon and calling the engagement off is a rushed decision."

"WHAT? You didn't call it off! But I said I wanted to call it off! I was serious, dad! I WAS!" Her emerald eyes exposed in disbelief and discontent.

"Oh… We did call it off." He replied calmly.

"But you said-"

"Partly…that is."

"What do you mean 'partly'?" she asked her father.

"Well… You can say that he's not your fiancé anymore… But several things aren't really over and other things can be like it never existed." Fujitaka explained.

"What? I don't understand Dad!"

"Hehehehe..!" He laughed heartily. "I know. I'll explain it to you next time. But for now, you have to answer that call."

Sakura's focus on her father vanished when she realized that the phone near her hand is ringing. She wanted her father to stay but he already stood and began to leave the room.

"Hello?" She answered. "Oh Tomoyo! I was just about to call you." And then they had begun with their girly conversations again. While talking on the phone, Sakura managed to check her e-mail at the same time. She saw that she has many unread messages. '_Oh shit…_' She thought.

She scanned one by one the subjects of the messages. "What I'm doing right now?" She uttered on the phone. She noticed that some of them are really old messages. Some were from Ken, and some were from her class president- school stuff. She decided not to open it yet. She thinks that it'd be better if she'll just read them on a more appropriate time. She has to check first the latest ones. "I'm just checking my e-mail." She said to Tomoyo. "Oh… You did? A lot? … Yeah, I see it right here. You have a lot of messages here Tomoyo." And then she chuckled. But one thing her eyes cannot deny is that there are messages from 'him'. A lot.

"…And there are… a lot from Syaoran too." She said slowly.

"Oh! I was trying to tell you! Now I remember why I called you again! I was worried that you haven't read my message yet." Tomoyo said on the phone.

'_Worried? Is the message that important?_' Sakura thought and her heart began beating faster. "W-well… W-what is it?" She asked as she opens Tomoyo's latest message in her inbox.

"Sakura…" she read the message. "Syaoran called me earlier. I didn't want to tell him because I know you don't want me to tell him."

"Sakura..!" This time, that was Tomoyo's voice from the telephone. "I'm so sorry, I should have called you sooner..!"

Her eyes were totally fixed on the screen, reading every detail of her best friend's message. "I didn't tell him at first; but he kept calling and calling; even Eriol's getting pissed at him. But I still didn't tell him."

Tomoyo spoke on the telephone again "I'm so sorry Sakura. I was forced."

She kept on reading- "Until he came at my house. Before I knew it, he was butting in my dates with Eriol. I'm sorry but we just couldn't take it. I told him Sakura…"

And at the same time, Tomoyo began to get worried on the telephone- "Sakura, are you still there? Why aren't you saying anything? Are you mad at me?"

But still, she didn't say a word; she just desired to finish the message- "I told him where you are staying right now."

"YOU WHAT?" Sakura exclaimed at the telephone. Her fingers got hasty as she opens Syaoran's messages.

She read- "Where are you Sakura? Why did you leave without telling me?" And that was all. The next message was- "I've been asking Tomoyo nonstop about details about you. Why won't you answer my mails? Please tell me!" And then she continued reading the next messages, "I finally got it! Wait for me there, I'll be coming for you..!"

And there were a lot more messages from him; also containing the same meanings- pleading and asking for information, questions and more questions; but not a single apology.

"Sakura..?" This time, that voice didn't come from the telephone, but on the balcony just outside the glass doors.

"I'll call you back Tomoyo." She said and hanged up. "Who's there?" She asked. But no one answered. At first, she thought that she was just imagining a manly voice from outside so she called out again. "WHO'S THERE?" And then she ran off to the balcony.

"It's me! I meant to come through the Hotel entrance, but there's this black haired guy glaring at me! It's as if he wants me dead!" Sakura stuck frozen, surprised upon seeing Syaoran in her balcony. "I missed you." He whispered and then he pulled her close to him, giving her a tight embrace.

It's been quite a while before she snapped back to reality. "What are you doing here? Let go off me!" She shouted and pushed him away.

"What's the matter WITH YOU?" He exclaimed, staring into her widened eyes. "Don't you know me? This is me! Syaoran!"

"I know who you are! JUST LEAVE!" She fought back and never knew she could.

"No! I've come all the way here just to get you back! I'm not going anywhere until you come with me!" He shouted.

"Hey! Who's out there?" Another manly voice was heard from Sakura's room. The two rapidly looked at its direction.

She turned her head towards him again and shouted "I'm not going with you!" Tears wanted to come out from her eyes but she tried hard not to expose them. It's a big shock that he suddenly appeared in her balcony, and she gives him credit for that. But it's not enough. He could give her the most expensive things, devour her best friend's private dates, follow her with a private jet, but all she wanted was him to sincerely apologize. "Now leave before Touya calls the security."

"Too late." The tall black haired guy stood by the glass doors. "I knew you're that Chinese asshole who has been pestering my sister! I sensed it right from the moment I saw you in the hotel. Now get your ass back to where you came from!" And then he turned to the hotel security, "Get him out of here!"

In an instant, the security people grabbed Syaoran's arms and dragged him outside. He fought off but they were too many. "Sakura..!" he called out while he was being dragged. "Sakura..! Look, I'm sorry! I'M SORRY OKAY, I'M SORRY!"

Tiny tears ran down her face when he was out of view. She heard him. She heard him loud and clear. She sought to follow him but decided not to. Enough is enough.

Late is late.

* * *

Two days had passed and Touya had been extra protective since that fateful day. He worries what will happen to his sister when she goes back to Japan. They're just taking a vacation in England after all. He would go back to Japan if he could, but Kaho and Yukito wouldn't agree to that. "She's eighteen." They tell him on and on. "Even if she acts like ten sometimes. But still…"

"Father will look after her… Just like what he had always done." He said to himself.

'Ding dong' the doorbell soothingly rang at their door. "I'll get it!" Sakura cheerfully skipped towards the front door.

"Oh no, you don't!" Touya snapped, standing up from the couch.

"Oh c'mon Touya. What could possibly happen? You made the security kick his ass out. I'm sure they'll remember him when he comes back." She said annoyingly as she opens the door.

"A delivery for Miss Kinomoto." A delivery boy was at the door. Touya just keenly watched.

"Missis? Miss?" She asked as she stares at the object the boy was holding.

"I think it's umm… Miss Kinomoto. Yep, I'm pretty certain. Is that you, Miss?" He asked.

"Yep, that's me…" She lowly answered and took the delivery.

"Just sign here and here." He said as she hands to Sakura a notepad. She simply signed them and he said, "Thank you ma'am. Have a nice day."

Touya rolled his eyes and continued reading the daily news while Sakura just looked at the bouquet of yellow roses resting in her arms. There's a note. She read it whispery,

"So sorry…"

**END OF CHAPTER**

**

* * *

**

**Author's Notes: **Guess who delivered the flowers? If you answered 'Syaoran' then you are wrong! …And I'm kidding. Hehehehe! Reviews everyone!


	18. New People

**Author's Notes: **Seems like some of the readers misunderstood my notes last chapter. When I said that Syaoran wasn't the one who sent the flowers, it was followed with an "and I'm joking". So, what I meant was- Syaoran really sent the flowers. I wasn't hiding anything. Hehe.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own 'Kim Jeong Hoon' or his background story in this chapter. (weeps)

* * *

**Author's Thanks**

krn5rul3  
Magic is Upon  
CeruleanFlames  
coca24cola  
tokuteiyouji  
tanminhhuynh  
SnowCharms  
Musette Fujiwara  
pollyhi5  
BananasRgood4u  
thereviewergirl  
just4ugirlkhattu  
MizUnapprochable

* * *

**CHAPTER EIGHTEEN: New People**

Sakura Kinomoto, along with her father, is back in Japan. Christmas break is over and school days are now taking over her hours.

She jogged thru the corridors until she arrived near the staircase. "What was I thinking?" She uttered to her self. "Prioritizing my vacation over my home works are just plain wrong!"

"Yo, Syaoran Li, mah man!" A masculine voice entered Sakura's ears. It bothered her rush minute and stopped for a while to check. A burgundy haired man approached Syaoran as soon as he stepped off from his car. He gave him a friendly hug and they conversed immediately. It seems like they haven't seen each other for ages. Sakura rolled her eyes and went up the stairs. "Well at least he's happy." She whispered to her self as images of a happy faced Syaoran pops in her head.

"Hey, what's the rush missy?" Another masculine voice was heard when she began hurrying in one of the corridors again. She stopped in her track when the man gently halted her.

"H-hey..!" Sakura greeted, forcing a cheerful face.

He raised an eyebrow and asked, "Are you okay? I know vacation is good but it seems like it stressed you."

"N-no… Not really. Thanks for bothering Ken." She uttered and finally realized how tense she was while running in the hallways. "Well… How are you?" She hasn't asked that to him for ages.

"Busted." He replied in one direct answer. Upon answering, he had a childish frown on his face and continued, "I just befriended this new girl and after a few days, I found out that she already has a boyfriend!" He doesn't look so depressed though.

She gently smiled. "So what? The Ken I know wouldn't give up that easily."

"Well yeah…" He smirked. "But her boyfriend just arrived in town and what are the chances that he is a prince?"

"Prince?" Sakura was aback.

He sighed in discontent. "Yeah… Awful, huh?" He uttered when he took off his pony-tail band and retied his hair. "Well… Catch ya later Sakura. I have to see this prince! I heard his just near this building- meeting up with his girlfriend." Ken gently hit her arm and then he walked off.

"Good luck!" She sarcastically called out to him.

* * *

Lunchtime began. Whenever there is Sakura, there is Tomoyo. Whenever there is Tomoyo, there is Eriol. And whenever there is Eriol, there is Syaoran. Sakura's tension grew when the four of them began looking for a place to eat.

Nothing special is going on except for the fact that Tomoyo and Eriol are the only ones who are speaking. "Let's try that!" Tomoyo cheerfully pointed one restaurant.

"That is so hot!" Eriol gaily responded.

"What? I was joking! That's the worst restaurant I've ever seen!" She replied and it made Sakura chuckle a bit.

Eriol cleared his throat and said, "Did I say hot? I meant 'not'! I totally hate it..!" This time Syaoran laughed out loud. Unbelievably, the oh so masculine laughter was music to Sakura's ears.

"You two are so hooked up with 'White Chicks' man!" Syaoran happily uttered after his short laughter. With that, his good mood is back again and he forgot why he was so silent at the first place. "Hey!" And then he beamed at the couple who are passing by in front of them.

"Hey Syaoran! I just saw you a while ago! Nice to see you again!" Sarcasm is visible in the man's voice.

"Yeah right. Very funny, Kim." He responded, his eyes smiling with glee. And then he turned to Tomoyo and the others. "Hey guys, this is my friend since I was five! This is Kim Jeong Hoon and…" he stopped when he realized the person beside Kim. "TIMI!" He cheered upon seeing the girl. And then he continued, "And this is Timi, Kim's girlfriend." He turned to his old friends and exclaimed, "I just love saying that man! Timi, Kim's girlfriend. Timi, Kim's girlfriend! HAHAHA! This is so cool!"

"Okay… Thanks Syaoran." Kim muttered whiling eying Sakura who is, by coincidence, beside Syaoran. "Who's your girlfriend?" Kim is the burgundy haired man from a while back. He is a bit shorter than Syaoran. He has tamed 'chinky' black eyes, aquiline nose and nice lips- a very good-looking man.

"Umm…" Sakura forced a smile while Tomoyo and Eriol nervously beamed at her. "We're just friends."

"Oh… So… Friend of Syaoran, what is your name?" Timi asked her. She has long hair that is nearly as the same color as Kim's. She is nearly as tall as Sakura. She has tamed cheerful light blue eyes, perfect shaped nose and average kissable lips- her looks match her boyfriend.

"I'm Kinomoto. Sakura Kinomoto." She gently answered.

"Nice to meet you, Miss Kinomoto." Timi uttered and then she slightly bowed along with Kim. At that, Sakura bowed back.

"We're just off to lunch, wanna join us?" Kim asked Syaoran.

"I'm sure the guys won't mind…" He answered and turned to look at the others, "right?"

"Sure, no problem." Eriol muttered.

"Hiiragizawa?" Kim asked in a raised eyebrow.

"You two also know each other?" Syaoran asked in uncertainty.

"Well… We aren't friends at school but I'm sure we're acquainted." Kim answered while inserting his hands in his pockets.

"Yes, we went to the same school when I was in England." Eriol stated.

"It was announced that you went to Japan." Kim told.

Eriol nodded in acknowledgement and asked "Are you also staying here to continue your studies?"

"Oh no…" He replied. "I'm just staying here until Timi graduates and then we're leaving for Korea."

"I see…" Eriol adjusted his eye glasses. "By the way, she's my girlfriend Tomoyo Daidouji." He said as he put his arm on her shoulders.

"Nice to meet you Miss Daidouji." Kim muttered while bowing with Timi.

"Hey… Since when did you guys become an item? TELL ME! I wanna know!" Syaoran cheered at Kim.

"We'll save that later. Let's eat first." He matter-of-factly replied.

* * *

It wasn't a long walk when Sakura finally got relieved that she is now seated on a chair. The table they took only has four seats so Kim and his girlfriend decided to settle on another table. But Syaoran wouldn't let them be apart from him so he joined them- leaving Sakura with Tomoyo and Eriol. It was a good decision because it made her breathe easily.

"Syaoran's happy to see his old friends again, e?" She muttered all of a sudden while scanning the menu. Tomoyo and Eriol looked at each other suspiciously.

"Well… Yeah… It seems like they have a lot to catch up on." Tomoyo safely replied.

"How did they know each other anyways?" Sakura asked curiously while putting down the menu. "He said that they were friends since he was five. How could that happen when Syaoran's in Hong Kong and that Kim guy is in Korea?"

"When I was in England, I heard that Kim is a prince." Eriol answered while scanning his own menu.

"Prince?" She had the similar tone when Ken mentioned a prince a while ago. '_So she must be the girl Ken was referring to and that guy is the prince he told me about. Oh… Poor Ken._'

"Yeah… Syaoran's family is really known in Hong Kong. Richest of the richest people in the neighboring countries mingle… So maybe that's how they met- all political and business stuff." He explained. After that, Eriol just can't hold back his tongue, he added, "And oh yeah. Sadly, Kim's father died when he was very young. So the heir was passed on to his uncle- being his cousin the crown prince."

"He's still a prince, isn't he?" Sakura asked in rather confusion.

"Yeah… But not the crown prince, despondently." He answered.

"Well… In my opinion, I think that is better. I mean… How could you do fashion if you're the King, right? All you can do is stay in the palace and do royalty stuff. Your dreams won't stand a chance." Tomoyo butt in.

Sakura nodded. "I think you're right. He can fulfill his dreams and be also a prince."

"Yeah…" Eriol agreed. "It may not be a high rank prince but I can say that it's a nice situation of having the best of both worlds."

"Ok… Let's stop talking about other people's lives. I'm starving." Tomoyo snapped.

* * *

At the other table, Syaoran got busy asking multiple questions to the couple. "The last time I heard from this guy was when you wouldn't want to accept his proposal." He beamed at Timi.

"Syaoran, be quiet." Kim plainly uttered while reading the menu.

"Oh..!" Timi smiled in excitement. She sinisterly looked at her busy boyfriend and continued listening to Syaoran. "What did he say then?"

"Well… He didn't say much." Syaoran's trying hard to hold back his laughter. "He didn't say much because he was-"

"Syaoran, be quiet..!" Kim repeated with a louder tone.

"He was what?" Timi was eager.

"He was sobbing like a lost puppy! HAHAHAHA!" He roared with laughter. '_Now, saying that aloud wasn't pretty nice. Woops._' he thought.

Kim sighed hard. "Well, enough about me, what about you? That Sakura girl-"

"What..? You know nothing..!" Syaoran's defensive voice was guilty.

"I heard that you finally had a fiancée that you can actually hang out with." He muttered straightforwardly.

"You know nothing..!" Syaoran repeated.

"And I also heard that it hasn't been called off yet." Timi teased.

"Yeah… It really sounded alarming when we heard that your latest engagement lasted for more than two months." Kim smiled contentedly with the smell of revenge. "So… Lone wolf Syaoran Li has finally gone soft!"

"NO! Did not!" Syaoran looked away and then the auburn haired girl came into view.

"And he's looking at her right now! YIS!" Kim mocked.

"Does not!" He immediately exclaimed. "I was- I was… Hey, why weren't you guys at Meiling's debut?" He blinked trice and then, "She got pretty disappointed with you two."

Kim and Timi looked at each other and then they laughed hard. "We were there, you idiot!" Timi vociferated. "We were really late though. When we got there, they said you already ran off with a fake migraine… bringing your fiancée along..!"

"You were? … Umm… I WASN'T FAKING!" He exclaimed. His head is aching with questions how the others guessed that he was faking.

"Your mum said that she wasn't planning to let you go but since she wanted you to spend time with your fiancée, she pretended that she bought your poor act." Timi explained.

"Really?" Syaoran asked in disbelief.

"Running off with a fiancée, Syaoran Li really gone softy." Kim mocked.

"Were you two already an item back then?" He asked.

"Running off with a fiancée, Syaoran Li really gone softy." Kim repeated with his teasing tone.

"Stop it!" Syaoran roared.

"Running off with a fiancée, Syaoran Li really gone softy." Kim and Timi chorused.

"Acting like that, you really don't seem like a prince, Kim." He folded his arms upon his chest with a childish frown.

"I only act extra-decently when I'm in the palace." He replied and then he added, "Syaoran Li really gone softy." And then he smiled more.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Wait til Timi breaks yours." He snapped while looking away.

Timi sighed and uttered, "So… She broke your heart… What a pity."

"DID NOT!" He snapped again.

"I don't wanna see Syaoran Li burst into tears here so… let's start lunch." Kim muttered with a grin in his face.

"Finally!" Syaoran smiled again.

* * *

It's nighttime and Syaoran, along with his friends, just went out of the bar. "Since when did you learn how to dance?" He casually asked his friend.

"He was a really bad dancer!" Timi blurted while holding a bottle of beer. "I get embarrassed whenever I bring this guy along. Hahahaha!" Her boyfriend held her since she's already stumbling. "So… I taught him!"

"Oh..!" Syaoran plainly replied and took the bottle from her hand.

"Hey..!" She exclaimed and attempted to take it back.

Kim took the bottle from Syaoran and drank it. "No more beer for you, girly."

"Anyways… I gotta get home soon." Syaoran muttered unfussy.

"Is your girlfriend looking for you already?" Kim teased and took another gulp from the beer bottle.

"Idiot, he doesn't have one! She broke up with him!" Timi exclaimed teasingly. Syaoran rolled his eyes.

Kim looked at his girlfriend and neared Syaoran's ear "Sorry. She gets pretty crazy when drunk."

"Nah… That's okay." He said and then he walked over to his car.

Kim called out to him when he opened his car door. "Hey!" He pointed him while holding the beer and his girlfriend. "Are you sure you can drive?"

"Me?" He pointed himself with his two hands. "Since when did I lose control because of liquor?"

"Okay…" He shrugged his shoulders. "Your dad has a lot of money so needless to worry about hospital fees." At that, Syaoran rolled his eyes and entered his car.

"Maybe we should follow." Timi whispered to her boyfriend. He nodded and then they went off to their car.

Don't drink and drive. It's already been a while and Syaoran knows that his friends are following him. For once, he didn't mind. He knows he drank a lot a while back.

'**_It's been months and for some reason I just (can't get over us). And I'm stronger than this_**

**_(enough is enough)'_**

RnB is playing on his radio. Syaoran just kept his eyes on the road until a familiar female figure caught his eye. He stopped. He isn't aware that Kim also stopped his car behind him.

Syaoran continued watching the auburn haired girl talking to another man. '_There's no way she'll be dating others after what happened to us… Is there?_' He thought. After that, he disregarded his thoughts and drove off. As he left the scene, Kim followed- also taking a glance of Sakura before they left the spot. "Hey..!" Timi spoke from Kim's passenger seat. "Isn't that the way to Syaoran's place?" She muttered while pointing the road to the left.

"Well yeah… Hmm… I'm too tired, I don't wanna baby-sit this guy. He's old enough." Kim replied and then he drove away.

Syaoran's thoughts can't stop swimming in his head. He can't go home yet. It would mean that he already called it a day. He feels like there is still a fragmentary business… But what? He gone out, socialized and had drinks, then what? Home work? That would be more likely the last on the list.

'**_No more walkin' 'round with my head down. I'm so over being blue; cryin' over you.'_**

* * *

**Sakura's POV**

It's late and I'm walking over to my house. I just went to the market and had some few things to buy. I happened to see Greg (my high school friend) along the way. He greeted me and I greeted him back. I am irresolute if I saw Syaoran's car a while ago but… what the heck? Is there something to be fussed about?

I am now working on my plate. It's 'Drawing from Life' but it seems that my hand isn't collaborating. When you're not in the mood to draw, don't pursue. Your artwork will just look bland in the end. Well… That's my perspective. Professionals articulate that you must be capable to draw whenever and wherever… but I'm just a College student.

I heard a knock on the door and I called out "It's open!"

"There's someone at the door." My father informed me after he inserted his head through the door.

"Yeah… I'll be right there." I muttered casually and took a final glance at my work before I left. Haah… I'm so totally not fine.

I exited my bedroom and went downstairs. I offhandedly walked over to the front door, not truly bothered who is at the door. I grabbed the knob of the door that's already opened ajar. I peaked and I saw no one. Hmm? There's no way that dad could be playing prank jokes with me. I stepped out and looked to the left- no one there; to the right- hmm… a man seated on the bench in our porch.

"Hey?" I asked in rather uncertainty. In an abrupt moment, amber eyes gaped up to me. "What are you doing here?" I asked in mildness. I haven't mentioned that I'm not fuming anymore but letting him distinguish that is not yet in my mind.

"Uh… Umm…" He muttered as he looks down to the ground.

I sat beside him and I'll try not to make things so awkward. "I'm really having a hard time sketching nowadays."

"Maybe you just lost practice." He replied unceremoniously.

"Probably… Had dinner already?" I asked as I look at him. His view is still settled elsewhere.

"Yeah… Had dinner with Kim and Timi." He answered straightforwardly; no emotions visible. "Oh..!" He suddenly exclaimed. He showed me a yellow rose and said, "I thought you might like it."

How sweet. I smiled and vigilantly took it from him. "Where did you get it?" I asked.

He smirked and answered, "I saw it from your front garden. I liked it so I picked it up."

"WHAT? This is dad's! Syaoran, how could you!" Stealing a mere flower from the earth is just plain impolite! …And from our garden too!

"Kidding!" He exclaimed. "I got it from the house next block."

"WHAT?" I repeated with the same loud tone. "You stole it from a neighbor!"

"Kidding!" He repeated. "I bought it." I raised my eyebrow and he just laughed. Well… I'm not sure if I had wholly forgiven him. I'm not angry anymore but I'm not ready to take him back as a –ya know- boyfriend. Ehem. Surprisingly, he's not asking me take him back. Isn't he interested anymore? Well… I sure am not… Right? Right?

* * *

**Syaoran's POV**

I am back in my room with my television turned on. I've been watching the show for fifteen minutes now but I still can't get my self to understand what's really going on.

I'm not dumb or slow, my mind is just flying off somewhere else.

* * *

**Flasback: Hours ago**

Multiple colored lights are everywhere. I don't mind it a bit. Actually, it adds energy in my mood. I'm seated on a high chair with a round glass table in front of me. There are bottles and glasses on the table and I'm holding one of it. There's a cute girl in front of me but she's already taken. I don't care; I never had a 'more-than-a-friend' liking into her anyways. That is because one of my pals always had his eyes on her ever since we met her in our middle teens. "What's keeping Kim?" Timi asked me, her eyes starting to get droopy.

"Sheesh Timi, he's nineteen! He knows how to get back here." I stated and then took a gulp from my beer glass. "You really changed. Last time I was with you guys, you wouldn't even want to talk to him."

"True." She answered simply. "I just don't like the fact that he's a prince. I used to have a crush on him but it disappeared in an instant." She had a crush on him way before? I never knew that. Secrets really do spill out when alcohol is involved.

"Is that possible?" I asked her.

"Well yeah..! I thought that he thinks that he can get any girl, knowing to his self that he's a prince and all…" Her lips made a childish frown as she looks at the far crowd.

"Kim's not like that." I stated.

"True. When I finally realized it, I agreed to be his girlfriend!" She said cheerfully. It seems like she's really happy with him. I wish Sakura would be that happy with me as well.

"Hey, I'm back." Kim walked in and sat next to Timi who immediately gave him a peck on his cheek. I looked around after that. I envy them. Darn it. "What were you guys talking about?"

"Us." She answered plainly and then she turned to me. "You know Syaoran, you're a pretty neat guy." Well, I thought I was. "Just give HER time and maybe she'll come back to you."

"What if time makes her find someone else?" I asked. I don't –I REALLY DON'T- want to sound so worried and helpless but…

"Well that's true!" Kim exclaimed and he followed it with a big laugh. "Ouch!" Timi elbowed his ribs.

"You just got to keep in touch with her without giving her a hard time." Timi advised.

**End of flashback**

**

* * *

**

"Hard time, huh?" I whispered to my self. When I went to her house a while back… was that a hard time? I guess not… But she got pissed a bit… But that's just a tiny bit. Oh man… When I went there, I almost lost to my self. I wanted to have her right there, but I controlled… So… She wouldn't run away… What a bad way to miss someone, huh? You're totally next to each other but can't do the things you've always done.

Darn it.

**END OF CHAPTER**

* * *

**Author's Notes: **Oh my goodness! Please review everyone!

**NE-YO - So Sick**


	19. Turn of Events

**Author's Notes: **For those reviewers who stated 'Prince Yul' or 'Princess Hours', well… Didn't you know that Prince Yul's real name is 'Kim Jeong Hoon'? Hehe. Didn't you guys read my disclaimer in the last chapter? Well… I just have this undying crush for 'Kim Jeong Hoon'. Hehe. So, what you thought was correct. Wiiii.

Sorry for the long wait… I wasn't slacking off… I had a hard time coming up with new ideas…

* * *

**Author's Fave Review**

**thereviwergirl - **hahaha... that kim character reminded me of yul of princess hours... he lost the title of the crown prince to his cousin because his father passed away... that is so yul! hahaha... i guess syaoran deserves what's happening to him... he must go through some sort of suffering before getting saku back... i mean really? video games before his girlfriend? wow. that really bothered me... this fic is getting really good! hope you update soon:p

* * *

**CHAPTER NINETEEN: Turn of Events**

The morning sunshine entered the girl's room. The light crawled up to her bed. It reached her blanket and up to her forehead. She mumbled with the sudden penetration of light in her face that it made her woke up. She took a deep breath and bid goodbye to her nighttime dreams. She welcomed the new morning with open arms. '_This is going to be one good day!_' She thought.

She entered her bathroom and took her morning routine. She happily walked over to her closet and grabbed her University Uniform. They usually don't wear uniforms at school but they still have uniforms- those are only worn on certain school occasions. And this is one of those 'occasions'.

She wore a white collared long sleeved polo underneath, an orange necktie, and a closed black coat to finish her top. And a short pleated orange skirt to finish her uniform. (Kinda looks like the usual Japanese uniforms. I just played with the colors with my own choice.)

* * *

Sakura arrived at her classroom. She simply went over to her assigned seat. She kept on thinking if she'll be able to pass the tests. She has good vibes this time so she won't probably fail.

Today is their Preliminary Examinations. It is like Midterms. They only have two main tests, the Prelims and the Finals.

She is not depressed about her break up with Syaoran anymore, but a glimpse of worry disturbs her mind. She heard in her dream that he'll go back to Hong Kong (his home country) and stay there for good. It's like their total separation. True, they are still sort of engaged but being in different countries can change 'a lot' of things. He may have a new fiancée there since switching fiancées is not new to him. She doesn't know why she had that thought in her dream. And studies say that dreams are a matter of self-denial. But they did not state that it supports the future facts.

'_Switching fiancées…_' Sakura thought. '_Isn't that like being played?_' And then she thought that it is not a good idea to think of that now…when 'History of Arts' is under her nose.

* * *

That afternoon, Sakura decided to walk to her house from school. It's a bit far but she reckons that she has not had an exercise for weeks. "Hey Sakura..!" a familiar masculine voice called out to her when she was near the University gates.

She stopped and turned to see who had just called her. "Looking good, Ken!" She complimented him as soon as he caught her pace.

"Thanks..!" He cheered and tidied him self by straightening out his blazer. Men wore almost the same top as the girls – white polo, black blazer and an orange tie. Only thing different is that they wear black pants. (C'mon, it's just plain stupid to think that they also wear orange skirts) "Well," he continued. "Li told me to tell you to keep your window open tonight."

Sakura raised her eyebrow. "Is this a prank joke or something?" She totally doubted it; since when Syaoran Li began talking to Ken? He hated him, did he? And to keep her window open tonight is plain bizarre.

"No! It's not!" Ken exclaimed.

She childishly frowned, "Just make sure that it's not, okay?"

"Yes, yes!" He eagerly answered.

"Ok," She put her hands on his shoulders. "I believe you..!"

"Right!" He showed her his thumbs up and then he ran off, "See ya later Sakura!"

* * *

After a few minutes, Ken came running inside the empty gymnasium.

"Did you tell HER..?"

"I did!" Ken angrily answered.

"Did you tell her to keep her window unlocked TONIGHT?"

"I did!" Ken answered again with the same angry tone.

The other guy ran his hand through his chocolate hair, "And you didn't tell her that I told you to tell her, right?"

"I did!"

"WHAT? I TOLD YOU NOT TO TELL HER!"

"I mean I didn't! I didn't tell her, Li! I didn't! Now, GIVE ME IT!" Ken shouted in irritancy.

Syaoran smirked and inserted his hand in his pocket. "Here..!" He handed him a photo.

Ken snatched it from his hand. It was a photo of Timi with Kim. "HEY!" Ken screamed in anger but Syaoran was already on his way out. "YOU PROMISED ME A SOLO PIC! WHY IS THIS GUY WITH HER?"

"Nah..! Just cover Kim with your thumb; it'll look like a solo pic. Nice doing business with ya! SEE YA!" Syaoran waved goodbye and continued to run out of the gymnasium.

(**A/N: **I kind of got this idea from 'Ranma' and 'Ryouga's' silliness. Hehe..)

* * *

Sakura returned to her house safely. She glanced at her wristwatch; it is only 5:20pm. It is still too early. Well… If anything is going to happen that is. She climbed up the staircase and walked thru their 2nd floor corridor. She entered her bedroom and placed her bag on her table. She peeked at her reflection on the mirror on the table. She nearly looks like a haggard for walking that long. She sighed and stretched out her hands. She grabbed her towel and entered the bathroom to take a bath.

After a long while, she exited the bathroom and noticed that the bright sky evolved into a dark one. She glanced at her wall clock and saw that it's already a little pass 6pm. She felt refreshingly good after taking that long bath.

After playing a lot of games, her father finally called from downstairs for dinner. She happily stood from her seat and joined her father at the dining table.

* * *

"What is Ken talking about earlier?" She muttered to her self as she retreats to her bedroom after having dinner. "I knew this is a prank joke." She shook her head in disbelief as she opens her bedroom door. "Since when did those guys start to get along?" She plopped her self on her bed. "I shouldn't have believed him. Nothing's coming."

She didn't notice that she drifted off to sleep after that.

* * *

Sakura slowly opened her eyes and glanced around her room. The light has been turned off… probably by her father. He always checks all the rooms in the house before finally calling it a day. Other than the light, there was nothing new.

In half disappointment, she went back to sleep.

But Sakura couldn't. It's like something is telling her to keep awake and wait for anything unusual. She shook her head with a childish frown and convinced her self to just forget what she was told earlier.

She changed her resting position and came face to face with a man. "Hey..!" the familiar man in front of her face greeted her.

Her eyes widened, ready to scream any time. But she controlled not to because she might awaken her father. "When did you get here?" She asked him.

Syaoran twitched his eyes. Why did Sakura sound like she knew he was coming? That Ken told her, didn't he? Anyways… "Just a few seconds ago…"

She sat on the bed and he settled himself beside her. "Why didn't you just enter the house like a normal person? Why did it have to be through the window?" She asked while staring at the window that is slightly closed by someone who doesn't know how to. He looked at her face. He smiled at the fact that he's once again right beside her. "Well?" She asked in awkwardness while she looked back at him. He had this grin, this childish sexy grin that makes her think that he's about to do something.

He held her shoulders and gave her a peck on her cheek. She was left in utter confusion with his rush movement. "Syaoran wait!" She exclaimed but she had already fallen on her back on the bed.

"What?" He asked in glee while he began nearing his lips near her face.

"What are you doing?" She asked in a childish tone.

He was on top of her and he began kissing her forehead, her chicks, her neck, wherever! "What does it look like?" He asked back. Sakura couldn't help but just go with his flow. He didn't seem drunk because he doesn't smell like alcohol. Instead, he smelled like the manly perfume she thought was hottest.

Syaoran lifted his head from her neck and took a slight panting. It made her look into his amber depths that are full of merriment at the moment. She pulled his neck down to her and she reached for his lips. He was surprised at first but then he understood that all this time, she had already forgiven him. While going on with the kiss, he had this smile on his lips while playing with her tongue.

It was 3am and the both of them are already sleepy. Syaoran found his place next to her on the bed while she found hers in his arms. They didn't talk much but there are just some things that are already understood even without words.'

Sakura cuddled on his chest and he planted a peck on her forehead. She gaped at him and the two smiled in unison.

After for some time, the two fell in deep slumber.

* * *

'Rrrriiiinngg!' Sakura's alarm clock went off. She slowly opened her eyes and the first thing on her mind was the male in her bedroom that recent night. She looked around but she didn't find him. She sat on her bed and rubbed her eyes.

Was it just a dream?

No… It wasn't a dream… Can't it, can it? She grabbed her pillow and the masculine scent is present. That is when she made up her mind that she wasn't just imagining that Syaoran was in her room last night.

'Rrrriiiinngg!' Her alarm clock is still going on. "YEAH I hear you!" She shouted at her clock and quickly turned it off.

'_I'll just see him later at school._' She thought and entered her bathroom to take her morning bath.

* * *

Later at school, Sakura was extra cheery but had a glint of doubt in her eyes. Morning classes went by smoothly and she didn't get a chance to see the familiar chocolate haired guy. '_Maybe at Lunch…_' She thought.

Lunchtime ended but still no sign of him. She began to get worried but still hesitated to ask Eriol if something had happened- everyone seem to act like their usual selves anyway… So… doubtless, nothing horrible happened. '_He's probably off chasing some Professors… He possibly missed some tests I suppose…_' She thought in her mind.

Dismissal came and she still doesn't know where he is. She went out of the Fine Arts building with a frown on her face. She looked around and the chocolate haired boy is still nowhere to be found.

She held on to her backpack tight and went straight to the University gates. "Hey Sakura!" One called out…and it was a masculine voice. She immediately turned and looked.

"Oh Eriol… It's you." She said half heartedly while looking at the navy blue haired guy in the car.

"Where are you going?" He asked her.

"Well umm…" She muttered and meant to look about. "I'm just on my way home. Is Tomoyo around?"

"Really? Wanna have a lift? I can take you home...as one of Syaoran's orders." And then he chuckled heartedly. "Tomoyo went home early today… She said she had to do some…err… stuff."

"Oh-kay…" Sakura replied while looking at the sky. She stepped in Eriol's car.

It was a comfy ride in Eriol's car. "How were your tests?" He asked her while turning on the radio.

"I can't say I did well but umm… I think I'll get fine scores…" She answered plainly; still thinking why the Li heir isn't around.

"That's nice… If you ask me, I reckon I aced some." Eriol happily mentioned. '_I know Eriol is a nice guy but sometimes he just gets boastful…_' Sakura thought while making up her mind if she'll ask him about Syaoran or not.

"Umm… Eriol… Well… I just…" She began sheepishly.

"Well what?" He asked nicely.

'_**Wouldn't it be nice if we were older, then we wouldn't have to wait so long?'**_

The radio goes on. "Well umm…" She still can't find the guts to ask him.

"Hey…" Eriol suddenly had a change of tone.

'**_And wouldn't it be nice to live together in the kind of roof where we belong?_'**

"Hmm?" Sakura muttered.

Eriol kept his eyes on the road and stated clearly "I hope you're taking Syaoran's departure easily…"

'…_**we can say 'goodnight' and stay together."**_

"Departure?" Sakura's voice was shaky and shock was visible in her tone.

Eriol nearly stopped the car but decided to stay calm. "Didn't you…know?"

"What do I have to know? What departure? When?" She was eager for immediate answers.

'_**Wouldn't it be nice if we could wake up in the morning when the day is new?'**_

Eriol pulled over to the side since they already arrived at Sakura's house. He cleared his throat unsure if he's the right person to let her know the truth. He didn't have the idea that she knew so little until now… "Sakura," he began. "Syaoran left for Hong Kong this morning. As an heir of the Li fortune, he had an urgent business to attend to with the Li Clan. I heard that it is going to take him a very long time. The business will probably take him years or it may just make him stay there for good… I'm sorry Sakura…"

She got teary but Eriol saw no tears. "What are you sorry for?" She asked confidently. She opened the car door and stepped out. "There is no 'we' no more, remember? Even if Syaoran and I are still engaged…it is as if it doesn't exist anymore."

'_**The happy times together we would be spending…'**_

"Thanks for the lift, Eriol. Say 'hi' to Tomoyo for me." She said and closed the car door. She skipped towards their front door and waved goodbye to Eriol. And as soon as his car was out of sight, the tears she held back voluntarily crawled down her cheeks.

'…_**I wish that every kiss was never ending.'**_

**

* * *

**

**Sakura's POV**

I was just in his arms last night. Now, I go back to my bedroom and make sure that I'll immediately change my bed sheets. I won't sleep tonight with his scent in my nose. No way!

I hate it! I hate it!

I hate it!

'…_**Baby there wouldn't be a simple thing we couldn't do.'**_

How could he have left without telling me? …MORON..!

* * *

**Syaoran's POV**

I just arrived in my real home sweet home in Hong Kong. This is my real home even if there's no other place I'd rather be than where she is. Even though everyone was happy to have me back, I'd still want to be in Japan. But I have to be here… It is my responsibility…

Honestly, I meant to tell her that I'll be staying here in Hong Kong for good… That's why I went to her house that night…so I could have my last night in Japan with her… I never really expected that things would turn out so nicely smooth… I just can't break it to her… I just can't let her know that I'll leave her soon… We're still engaged though… But as she reckons- it is as if it doesn't exist anymore…

'_**We could be married.'**_

I really wanted to state a decent goodbye to her… But the moment we kissed, I just can't let it be said…

'_**And then we will be happy. Wouldn't it be nice?**_

_**You know, it seems the more we talk about it, it only makes it worse to live without it… Let's talk about it… Wouldn't it be nice?'**_

**END OF CHAPTER**

* * *

**Author's Notes: **I chose that song to put some irony in the chapter. Hehe.

**BEACH BOYS – Wouldn't It Be Nice**

Again… Sorry for the errors in some parts of the lyrics. I reckon that I'm too lazy to surf the net for accurate info… But I really find it fun to just write down what I hear from the songs…


	20. Distance

**CHAPTER TWENTY: Distance**

**Sakura's POV**

It's the first of summer.

My sophomore year is finally over and the short summer break had just begun.

Haah…

It's just not the same… I'm not the usual cheery cherry blossom next door. And whenever someone asks me if I'm fine… All I can say is that I'm still alive. If they ask me if I'm single or taken, all I can answer is 'I'm not sure; it is complicated…' then I'll just take off; leaving them with baffled expressions.

Haah… Why am I so depressed? I know we can communicate through the telephone, e-mail, or any modern tech. But… It just doesn't feel right. And there's no way I'll be feeling right any time soon.

* * *

I decided to take a stroll down town. There's just no use if I spend my time at home… I won't feel better if I hide my face with a pillow.

I walk around the usual streets; I pass by the normal stores; but with this feeling, how can I possibly enjoy all these?

"AAAAH!" I heard a masculine voice scream. And more screams followed. I looked across the street- to where the commotion is. There's a good looking orange car that nearly bumped the lamp post. I twitched my eyebrows, familiarizing the people inside the car. "DO YOU WANT TO GET US KILLED?" the same guy shouted. At that, a vision of some time in the past repeated in my mind.

**

* * *

**

**Flashback: Sakura's memory**

"So, where should I turn? Left or right?" he asked me with his masculine voice. He sounds gentler now compared to his tone when we were in the restaurant. But still, that won't make any help. I really don't wanna answer his question… I wish we could just go straight and hopefully bump into a post or better yet, a cow… So I could have short-term memory like Lucy in '50 First Dates' …In that case, I won't remember this awful day and they had to cancel the marriage because I have brain damage. …But it's just too good to be true. "Left or right?" he repeated. I still didn't answer. "LEFT OR RIGHT?" he raised his tone because we're nearing the crossroads. "LEFT OR RIGHT? DAM-"

"LEFT!" I exclaimed then he made a quick turn, avoiding the gutter.

"What's your problem? Do you wanna get us in an accident or something?" He crossly said to me.

I mumbled at my seat, "well yeah…" I whispered.

"What was that?" He still has this negative tone.

"Nothing!" I uttered and turned my head to the car window again.

**End of flashback**

**

* * *

**

I chuckled with the thought, but somehow it also made me sad. It was the time Syaoran and I first met, we were in the car and I was totally cursing under my breath.

Upon being familiarized with the people inside the orange car, I gleefully approached them. "Hey, is everything alright?" I asked as I look at them through the window.

"Hey, look sweetie, it's Sakura!" the girl in the driver's seat happily mentioned.

The guy beside him looked at me, "Yeah! It's Sakura! Syaoran's girlfriend!"

"No… Actually, we're just friends." I told them merrily. I wasn't happy with my answer but still, I was glad to see Syaoran's friends in Japan.

"Did we make a big disturbance here?" The girl sheepishly asked.

"YES!" The guy replied. "YOU DID!"

"No… I think not." I nicely told her.

"Sakura don't feed her with false thoughts… Her driving skills will just get worse!" The guy beside her muttered to me. They're a funny couple, alright.

"Watch it Kim! I'm trying, okay!" Timi exclaimed with a childish frown.

Kim scowled and muttered "'Trying' isn't enough Timi..!"

"Well, good luck to the two of you..!" I bid them.

"Yeah, we're gonna need it. Sakura, please pray for my safety." Kim told me tiredly.

"Thanks Sakura!" Timi uttered and then she reversed the car. I waved goodbye to them and I ran off to the other side of the street.

* * *

It's by now night time and Sakura already wasted a lot of time wandering around the streets. It's been more than 2 months since Syaoran's departure, but still she can't find the way to accept it. She walks around and around, finding the happiness she had before she knew him. She had been on it for weeks but still to no avail. He had become her life without her noticing it.

She entered a familiar candy store and bought her favorite candies. She paid the cashier man with a smile but when she left the store, she didn't feel like eating the candies. Why did she buy it then? She thought it could cheer her up. It always did, except now.

"Sakura?" A woman in a car stopped in front of her.

"Mum!" She cried out and skipped over to the car.

"What are you doing here so late?" She motherly asked her.

Sakura chuckled, "C'mon mum, I'm 18..! I'm not really a little girl now, am I?" She had a tone like 'c'mon-I-don't-have-strict-curfews-anymore..!'

"If you weren't then you wouldn't be holding a bag of candies." She wisely muttered pointing at the candy bag Sakura's holding with her left hand.

"Ok, you win. Let's just go home…" She said to her mother and stepped inside the car. She settled at the passenger seat.

The beautiful melody of the song 'Perhaps Love' is playing on the radio as Sakura's cheek lazily rests by the car window. She watches the pretty colored lights pass by. It's good scenery with a nice tune in the background, but she didn't seem to enjoy it that much.

"What's the matter, dear?" Nadeshiko asked as she drives and keeps her eyes on the road.

"Nothing…" Sakura obviously lied. "When are you going back to England to visit Touya, Mum?"

She slightly smiled and said, "Maybe in two weeks time…"

"Can I come with you?" Sakura asked, still staring outside the window.

"Not this time. Maybe at my next flight…" Her mother honestly answered.

"You promise?"

Nadeshiko's eyes smiled more upon understanding her daughter's feelings even if the exact words are not said. "I promise. Do you miss Touya that much or you just want to escape?"

"Escape?" Sakura turned her gaze at her mother with a puzzled expression.

She chuckled, "Do you miss Touya?" She asked again.

"No… Not really. He's still annoying, ya know." Sakura replied and once again placed her cheek upon the window.

"Then you want to escape, right?"

"What are you trying to tell me, mum?"

"Oh… I'm pretty sure you know exactly what I'm saying." Nadeshiko teasingly told her daughter. At that, Sakura just rolled her eyes and decided not to ask for more.

They arrived at their house and the two girls casually entered the front door. "We're home." The two chorused as Sakura closes the door behind her.

"Welcome home..!" Fujitaka replied as soon as he caught sight of them. "How was your meeting?" He asked Nadeshiko after she gave him a peck on his cheek.

"It went well…" She answered. Sakura just stood near the door as she watches her parents. In some way, she kind of envied them. Even if they are not together all the time, their bond never changes. And whenever they are together, it is as if they are back in their teens. Her relationship with Syaoran was as sweet as theirs but why did theirs turned out different? Weren't they 'in love enough', 'honest enough', 'happy enough', 'high enough', or whatever to make their relationship last? She didn't know the answer. She was young and had so much to learn. She sighed hard and retreated to her bedroom.

'_Maybe I wasn't really ready…_' She thought as she sits on her computer chair. Thoughts and more thoughts came swimming in her head, '_Sometimes, a love lost is a love gone forever. No amount of hope can bring to life a relationship that just died a natural death._' She got teary with the way she thinks about their relationship. It may rain 40 days and 40 nights, but still it will not rain forever. One day, the pouring will stop and there will be plenty of branches. '_It is never too late. I may find love and lose it, but when love dies, I never have to die with it._' She heard that somewhere. She didn't literally die, but half of her happiness did.

Upon realizing it, she didn't hold back her tears.

She wanted to go online and maybe have a chat with her friends. Before she could connect to the internet, the telephone rang. She reached out her hand, ready to grab the handset but the ringing stopped. She continued to stare at the monitor as she thinks that someone might have answered the call downstairs.

"Sakura, it's for you..!" Her father's voice called out from downstairs.

'_Good timing. I was hoping to have a chat with Tomoyo._' She thought as she wipes off her tears and once again attempted to take the telephone's handset. "Hey Tomoyo..!" She tried her best to sound happy… If there is anyone in the world who whole heartedly cares for her, it's Tomoyo. So, there's no reason why she had to pretend that she's okay. She can let out all her sobs as long as it's Tomoyo who'll hear her.

"Sakura…" the caller from the other line mentioned her name.

Confusion plastered her face because she was expecting to hear a sweet female voice, "Who's this?"

"Sakura, are you okay? You don't sound so good." The line was slightly dull but they can hear each other quite well.

"Who is this please?" She asked again.

"It's me. I called to ask how you've been."

"I'm doing fine Syaoran…" she frowned and looked down to her feet. She appreciated him calling her but… she still feels upset.

"Were you crying?" He asked her, concern present in his voice.

"I said I'm doing fine…" She answered him plainly.

She heard him sigh, "Well… I hope you're fine as much as you say you are…" He muttered and then she noticed him parting a little from his mouthpiece. "What? Tell them I'm busy!" She heard him say that to someone else.

"So… How are things in Hong Kong?" She asked, not minding anything else to ask.

"It is- wait for a moment, Sakura- I said tell them I'm busy! …" Sakura rolled her eyes because obviously, he's talking to someone else again. "WHAT? Ok ok, 5 minutes okay? Just for five minutes..!" And then he returned to Sakura. "Where were we?"

'_Wow, he's really busy…_' She thought. "I asked how things in your country are."

"Oh, that. Well, I've been doing a lot of paper work- totally different from the things I do in school. … JUST FIVE MINUTES!" He suddenly exclaimed, "Okay! Okay!" He returned to Sakura again, "I'm so sorry honey, I have to go. I'll call you again some time."

She smirked a little upon hearing the nickname they used to call each other. "Looks like you're really busy." She said lowly.

"I still have time to call you anyways… And oh yeah, I know you'll be happy to hear this..!" His tone lightened.

"What is it?" She asked; doubting that good news still exists.

"They had my tattoo removed. It was so painful, honey."

"You shouldn't have gotten a tattoo at the first place." She said, smirking a little.

"You're right. Ok Sakura, I'm sorry I have to hang up so soon. I'll call you again, alright? Bye for now..!"

"R-right. Okay, bye bye." She said and hanged up the phone. She didn't want to experience the awful awkward battle whether they'll say 'I love you' or not.

Feeling depressed all over again, she drifted off to sleep with tears in her eyes. She kept on saying that someday, she'll be able to move on. There is just no way that she will let her self stay sad. And Syaoran being in another country makes her depressed.

**END OF CHAPTER**

**

* * *

**

**Author's Notes: **Remember a review is what remains an author motivated. When she gets a review, she recognizes how much her work is being cherished, and would feel more obligated to go on.


	21. Run of the Mill

**Author's Thanks**

TimeStream  
sakatrina90  
CCShsmSTMlover  
BananasRgood4u  
lil sakura  
sparkle00  
SnowCharms  
2 OVERLY obsessed  
Butterfle - Please refer to Chapter 12  
tanminhhuynh  
tokuteiyouji  
Cat  
lazzykane

* * *

**CHAPTER TWENTY ONE: Run of the Mill**

More than a year has passed and our sweet Sakura is still now as cheerful as ever. She is now nineteen years old.

"Good morning!" Tomoyo, her best friend who turned nineteen earlier than Sakura, approached her.

"Tomoyo! Good morning!" Sakura energetically greeted her when Tomoyo stepped down from her limousine. "I just want to thank you for last night! And the night before that..! And the night before before that! And the night before before before!"

"Oh c'mon, don't mention it..!" Tomoyo replied in glee. Sakura had a sleepover at Tomoyo's place for a whole week straight. "I had fun too. Let's go Sakura..!" She exclaimed as she pulls her friend's left hand, "The first day of classes is about to start! We don't wanna be late, do we..?"

"Yes yes!" She gladly responded as she lets Tomoyo drag her towards the Fine Arts building.

"Hey girls, what's the rush?" A male walked in.

"We don't wanna be late sweetie, that's why we're in a hurry..!" Tomoyo explained while doing big skips. Eriol just shrugged his shoulders- his classes are going to start in an hour or less.

It's quite a long run before they got to their classroom at the fifth floor. They didn't take the elevator; they just took the stairs…so imagine how tired Sakura got when she finally took a step at the fifth floor. Remember how she hated staircases? **(A/N: See chapter 1, hehe)**

"Sakura!" One exclaimed when they were about to enter the classroom door. She looked to see who it is with droopy eyes.

"..Ken..!" She lit up a bit and hurried to approach him.

"Wow, you look exhausted..! Still have a summer hang over?" He asked her.

She shook her head and threw her arms around his neck. "The stairs just worn me out…Hehe! I missed you..!" She exclaimed and then she parted from him.

"I missed you too..!" He replied with the same tone as hers. He then bent down a bit and kissed her cheek. "We're classmates this semester."

"Really? That's good news!"

"I know, right?"

"Yeah hehehehe! See ya around then..!" She waved goodbye to him and continued to enter the classroom. '_I really missed my friends. Damn Sakura, where have you been all summer?_' She thought to her self.

* * *

At lunch time, Sakura was hanging out with Tomoyo and Eriol. "Why are there only three of us? Hmm? Why is it?" Sakura asked as she beams at Tomoyo and Eriol in one of the cafeteria tables. 

Eriol was busy reading his magazine while Tomoyo was having a mind battle with the menu. Tomoyo raised her eyebrow with Sakura's childish questions. "Gawd sakes, you're nineteen dear." She referred to Sakura as she decides whether she'll have pasta or salad.

She childishly frowned then turned to Eriol, "Why is it then? Why are there only three of us?"

Eriol's eyebrows made a weird angle while reading. It's like he's thinking if Sakura is making a fuss about Syaoran's disappearance when it's already more than a year since he left. "I don't know what you want me to answer."

"I'm not making you respond a certain answer..!" She babyishly beamed at them. "I just want you to answer anything..!"

He adjusted his glasses and muttered "For the love of God, you're nineteen."

"Sweetie..!" Tomoyo snapped when she elbowed her boyfriend and continued with her menu issue.

Sakura's frown grew more childish. "I wasn't asking what my age was! Just give me an answer or I won't shut up..!"

"I knew something is wrong with you today." Tomoyo looked at her. "Are you having a new crush or probably developing old feelings for.. ehem.. Ken."

"Nooo…!" She flirtatiously exclaimed. "Just answer… Anything..! Huh? C'mon! Why are there only three of us?"

Eriol slightly sighed and uttered, "It's because you don't have a boyfriend."

Tomoyo felt cautious about his statement. "It is kind of true…" she muttered gently.

"Well yeah… Ok then, I'll get a boyfriend this semester! Thanks Eri!"

Tomoyo gaped at Sakura who's gotten excited and then to Eriol who seems like he doesn't mind anything in the world except for his magazine. "What about **'him'** then? You're still enga-"

"Sakura is doing fine with the way things are right now..! Don't say bad words, sweetie." Eriol cut her off without taking his eyes off the reading material. Tomoyo sighed and agreed while Sakura just pretended she heard nothing. '_Did Tomoyo meant to mention the word 'engaged'? Hmm… That reminds me… Syaoran never called me again. He said he had time… But oh well… What the heck!_' She never knew she'll be able to deal with it this fine.

* * *

**Sakura's POV**

"Wow… Mum hasn't been home for a long time now, e?" I muttered as I slowly chew my food.

"She'll be back soon, dear." Dad tried to comfort me. We're eating dinner in our house. Once again, it's only me and my Dad at home. "Anyway, how was Tomoyo's twentieth birthday the other night?"

"It was fun, Daddy. Thanks for letting me go there." I told him, initiating a smile on my face.

"Why wouldn't I? She's your second cousin and Sakura, you're old enough to attend parties..!" Dad made it a point with a chuckle.

"You're right. Now that Tomoyo's twentieth birthday had passed, I'm looking forward to mine. I'm really getting old Pop…" What a bummer. It's so much fun being a kid- less responsibilities and simpler priorities.

"And you have to start acting your age too..!" Dad chuckled again. "You've should have done that a long time ago. Did you hear that when you were 18, people notice that you act like a 14 year old?"

"Yeah…" I replied simply. "I heard that many many times before… I didn't care. I just don't want to get wrinkly, that's all."

"Acting mature won't get you wrinkles…" He said as he finishes his meal.

"Yeah I know that..! It's just that… Oh c'mon Dad..! Don't make it hard for me..! I'm always your little girl, right?"

"Of course dear, now finish up your plate; you have a lot of school work to do…" He muttered to me.

"Yes Daddy..!" I answered childishly.

After dinner, I went straight to my bedroom. I approached my bag and looked for my unfinished school work…and then…

'Tock.' I heard something tiny hit my window. I gaped at my window waiting for a similar result.

'Tock.' There it goes again. I was about to walk over to it but my cell phone rang. "Hello?" I answered.

"Hey Sakura, are you in bed already?" I heard Tomoyo's voice from the other line.

"No, why'd you ask?" I replied as I stare at the window.

"I'm here outside your window girlie!" she exclaimed and I walked over to my window. "I've been throwing pebbles at your window..!"

I waved my hand at her upon seeing her thru the window. "Why? What's up?"

"Let's go out..!"

"Out? Now?" I asked her. But I have so much to do!

"Yes, you aren't busy, are you?" Concern present in her voice. "This is sort of an extension to my birthday party the other night..! I'm twenty, Sakura! Let's celebrate..!"

A smile formed in my face. There are times that Tomoyo just can't hide her party animal instincts. "Well… If we go back early, I think it'll be fine to go out tonight..!" I just can't say no, can I?

"Yes! Yes! Now let's go!" I heard her voice from my cell phone and from outside the window.

"Ok then, just wait for me, I'll go down in a jiffy..!"

"No..! Just go out through the window..! It'll be much fun!" She insisted. Out the window? Is she insane?

"Tomoyo! You told me I'm nineteen and I should act like one..!" Well she said it to me before!

"I'll give you an exception tonight..! Just hurry! Let's go!" She eagerly cried out.

"Okay then..!" I replied casually. Days are really brighter with her around.

* * *

**Normal POV**

Six months has passed.

'_Just one more week and this nightmarish works are over!_' He thought as he puts effort in studying some business paper work. "How do you want your coffee, young master?" A middle aged man walked over to his desk.

"I prefer black, please."

"Black coffee, excellent choice, young master Xiao Lang Li." The man commented. Syaoran rolled his eyes with such formality. Though he is used to these kinds of stuff, he still prefers to live a normal life. But there's no escaping the dire truth about his destiny. He is the heir of the Li clan's fortune; he must be fit to it. But recently, the only thing running in his mind is his freedom.

"And get me some black chocolate too while you're on it." He said without looking up from his small pile of paper.

"Certainly, young master." The man bowed and left his office.

He has been working for about two years and his rank has finally gone up. Soon, he will have many employees, servants, secretaries, etc, to do all the work for him. He just needs to dictate everything to them, and then he'll have time for his self.

He missed everything. He missed hanging out in coffee shops with friends; eating pizza with a couple of buddies; and getting mushy in a Jacuzzi with a girlfriend. Having an arranged path is such a burden to teen life. And he just missed its last years.

There was a knock on the door. He didn't respond to it but the knocker let his self in anyways.

"Umm… Excuse me, sir?" The new male secretary inserted his head thru the door opening.

"Yes?" Syaoran replied plain and simple.

"Well… I'm kind of new here and umm…"

"I know you're new here. I just hired you the other day..!" he uttered, his eyes still fixed on the paper work.

"Yes yes…" The man adjusted his glasses. "Well I was just…" He stepped on the plush forest green carpet as he walks over to Syaoran's desk. "I was told that you called me sir…"

"Called you?" He finally lifted his chin and glanced at the nervous secretary. "Oh yes, you." He plainly said and returned his focus on his work again. "Clean my ash tray, will you?"

"Your ash tray, sir?"

'_I just said it!_' "Yes, the ash tray..!" '_I knew I shouldn't have hired this idiot..!_' He thought while scanning through the printed data.

"Right away sir…" He responded when he took the ash tray from Syaoran's table and then began to walk towards the office door. "Well umm… Sir?"

"Yeah?" Syaoran began to get irritated.

"If it's okay with you… Well umm… I've been wondering sir… Ever since I began working here… Well umm… I've been wondering who that girl with you is…" He pointed the photograph inside the frame on Syaoran's desk. "It's the photo in the frame on your desk…sir."

Syaoran stopped at his reading. He slightly lifted his head and slowly looked at the photograph. Sakura Kinomoto's happy face came into view. In the photo, she's with the amber eyed man. A sweet shot. After a few seconds, he returned to his work.

The male secretary noticed his indifferent gestures so he just said, "Never mind I asked sir. I'll be going now."

**END OF CHAPTER**

**

* * *

**

**Author's Notes: **Yes, I know. Lame chapter. Please bear with me. I'm trying to hold on here.


	22. Clever Medicine

**Author's Favorite Review**

**Musette Fujiawara - **So will Sakura really find a new boyfriend this semester or will be an old one coming back to town, to be with her after a long time away from her?

And why did Syaoran didn't answer the question he was asked? Was he afraid of something?

I loved the chapter I know I haven't review for a long time, sorry about that,but this chapter it wasn't lame, you showed us how their lives have been for the last year since he went back to Hong Kong, Sakura became herself again maybe a little more childish, still trying to be her cheerfull self and going out with her friends, it is like she is still trying to forget about him or something. She didn't opened the window immediately I wonder why?

ANd he is only work and no pleasure that will make him old in no time, I just didn't like his thoughts that he hasn't have a girlfriend in Two years, shouldn't it be that he doesn't have Sakura in his arms for two years...

I can't wait to read your next chapter...

* * *

**CHAPTER TWENTY-TWO: Clever Medicine**

"You remind me so much of your father."

A woman in her earliest twenties sat on a lovely purple couch as she watches a two year old girl play around with her blocks.

"Look Mommy!" She cried out as she approaches the woman seated.

"You did well!" She complimented her daughter as she points the blocks put on top of each other.

And then the two lost their momentum when they heard a knock on the door. The two-year old ran off to their front door and slowly opened it.

"Mommmmmmyyyy!" The woman got surprised when she saw her daughter running off to her again. "THERE'S A STRANGER AT THE DOOR!" the little girl cried in fear.

The man at the door had his eyes widened upon seeing the little girl running off to her mother. He wasn't shocked because he thought that he might have scared her but he was shocked because of the fact that _there is _a little girl in the house…when…supposed to be…there is none. "So for all these time…" he whispered to him self "…she finally found a man to be the father of her child."

"What? Not again?" He heard the woman snapped inside the room. She hurried off to the front door without minding who the guest is. "Look!" She began with an angry tone "My daughter isn't a Li! Okay? Stop it with the interviews and investigations! I had enough!"

"…She's not?" The man from the door uttered devastatingly.

This time, the woman gave a tiny effort to know who the visitor is. "S-Syao" she muttered when she gaped up to him. "What are you doing here?"

"Sakura! I've been looking for you!" The man quickly grasped her arms.

She fought off his grasp and shouted "Liar!"

"No!" Syaoran defended his self. He was sincere with what he just said. There is no way that he will leave her with a false thought. But then again… "But… I guess all the hard work is now useless… You have another man…" He looked down to ground.

The little girl who was hiding behind Sakura's legs finally gave out a courage to shout, "Mommy, who is HE? HE is scary, Mommy!"

* * *

**Syaoran's POV (age 21)**

"No!" I shouted upon waking up in a bad way. I don't really like it when dreams affect me this much. Could it be? Could it be possible that… that she has a child with another man?

I shook my head.

Dreams are just visions in the mind. It is not real.

I am twenty-one, I do not believe in such fantasies. It is not real.

I removed my blanket that covered the half of my body. Damn, I broke into a cold sweat when I was sleeping. I walked over to my head-to-toe mirror and noticed the sweat drops present on my chest and all over my six-pack. Well… I had decent work outs from the time when I began hiring personal servants and secretaries.

The long two years had ended. I finally have the freedom I yearned for ever since the day I sat on my office chair when I was nineteen.

There is only one thing left for me to do.

I will find her.

* * *

**Normal POV**

The next day…

"Master Li, we have gathered the information you asked us to research." Two men in gray suits bowed in front of Syaoran as he sits on his office chair.

He took the files from one man's hand and said, "Thanks. You may leave."

"Right away Master." The two chorused and straightly walked over to the exit of his office.

When they were about to leave through the door, men in black suits entered. They looked at the men in gray suits with doubtful looks before they proceeded to Syaoran.

"Sir Xiao Lang Li, we have finished the work you have asked us to do." The men in black suits told him.

"Very good." He commented when he took new files from their hands.

"As you can see, Master Li, our stock rates…" And the man went on and on with the details about the file reports he just gave Syaoran.

As Syaoran responds to him with his 'Ok's' and 'Uh huh's', he puts the new files (the files from the black suited men) under the pile of papers on his hands. He reads the files the men with gray suits had given to him.

Sakura's recent photo rose into view as he scans the printed details on the paper. '_So… This is her new address…_' He thought. '_I wonder if they have finally decided to migrate for good. But that's not a problem._' He nods as he reads.

"Our target market, which is Class A…" And blah blah blah, the other man in a black suit continued. "So… What is our next strategy, Master?"

"Uh huh." Syaoran muttered nonchalantly.

"Pardon me, Master Li?"

"Huh?" He gaped to the man in front of him. "Ehem." He paused and said. "I mean… We should hire… … We should hire artists then."

"Artists?" One asked in bafflement.

"Yes. We should hire artists who study Advertising Arts. They always have a 'great say' about commercial strategies and such."

The two men in black suits looked at each other and then turned to Syaoran again. "Superior decision, Master. We shall see to it that we will have great artists in the office by next week."

"Artists who discern Marketing!" He added.

"Yes, we understand master. Not the kind of artists who just know paintings."

Syaoran nodded and said, "You may leave."

"Yes Master." And then the two left.

* * *

**Sakura's POV (age 20)**

"I AM NOT A MONSTER!" I shouted at my brother. Geez! It's early in the morning and he teases me in such a way! And another thing, HE IS TWENTY-SEVEN YEARS OLD! How could he act so childlike!

"C'mon monster, you're actually twenty now and you still shout like a lost kid." Touya teasingly told me. I HATE HIM! I HATE HIM! "Eat up monster..!" he added as I scowl at him thru the breakfast table. I HATE HIM! I hope he goes away tonight..!

* * *

**Syaoran's POV**

Ok, this is it. Now or never.

I took a step; nearing the apartment door. Damn, this looks so familiar…like a déjà vu thing. I inhaled deep before I knocked on the door.

'Knock knock knock' My knocking sounded like a warning.

"I'll get it!" I heard a childish voice from inside the apartment room. Ok this is it great Li Xiao Lang, best of luck. You went to England again for her.

After a few seconds, the door slowly opened and an image of a little girl rose into my view. What the? "MOOOOOMMMMMYYYYY!!" She screamed out loud before I got the chance to speak.

Oh no, oh no. This cannot be! Thou shall not have another! No!

I stare at the little girl as she runs around inside the apartment.

"What are you doing here?" She asked me when she approached me by the door. Man, she looks so pretty. Her hair gotten longer and her face matured.

"Sakura! I've been looking for you!" I grasped her arms like what I did in my dream. Although I do not want that dream to happen in reality…but umm…she said exactly what she said in my dreaded dream.

I am now waiting for her to shout 'Liar' at my face but then she said "Really?" That's not bad. But not good either. She sounded like it is impossible for me to be looking for her. It is as if she said 'Liar' at my handsome face.

"Yeah… Don't you believe me?" I asked her with sincerity.

She looked around, her face unidentifiable of emotions of glee. "No."

I took my hands off her. "Why?"

She childishly frowned, "If you were looking for me, then you would have found me sooner. I can never agree to what you are saying."

"But… I couldn't! I was busy..!" I reasoned. It's the truth..!

"Then… Be busy for the rest of your life. See ya..!" She waved goodbye and attempted to close the door.

"Sakura, wait..!" I held the door so she wouldn't be able to close it without my consent. She faced me without sincerity. "Is that child… That little girl… Is she-"

"Mommy, who is HE? HE is scary, Mommy!" The little girl cried out when she was brought out by an older woman.

"Yes," the woman beamed at me. "She is Sakura's niece." Whew! It felt like I went to paradise..! "Ok, I think I'll leave you two for a while." The woman winked at me, who I think is Touya's wife– Kaho, and began to leave. "Thanks for baby sitting, Sakura dear..!" Was the last thing she said before she left.

Sakura sighed hard and carried the little girl. She went over to the living room and I just dumbly followed her.

"Syaoran, this is my niece, Ysabela." Sakura softly introduced me to her without looking at me. "So, what brings you here all of a sudden?" She asked me when the little girl ran off to her toys.

We sat at the couch and I began explaining. I really don't know where to start but I must tell her that I have legal files that when I reach the age of 20, I can go into marriage. Considering that I am already 21, for my clan, I am sort of over qualified. I don't want to slack off with this marriage thing because if I let my self be single for a long time, the elders will soon force me to marry…so another heir would be born.

… …

I've been talking for quite a while now but it seems that she is not with me. Her mind is flying off somewhere. "So, what do you say, Sakura?" I asked her; hoping for a good answer.

"I'll let you know soon." She answered straight and simple.

Why? I wanna know why? We've been through a lot! Even if there is a 2-year pause..! Is it possible that she is still highly disappointed in me? In what way? Hasn't she forgotten her grudge yet? But I sure have..! "Why?" I asked her in a single word.

"We've been separated for years and within those years, we really didn't communicate that much. Can I specify that we only talked once during those two whole years? If you're asking me to marry you…well…I still don't know the answer." She looked at me in sympathy- sympathy to me and to hers as well. "Things have somehow changed…including my feelings towards you."

I felt bad. I sort of expected this but even so… how could that make me feel a little bit positive? I stared into her emerald eyes that seemed nothing more than plain. No love, no hatred, nothing. I anticipate for her answer and then suddenly, their landline rang.

"Hold on just a sec." She whispered to me and then she walked over to the yellow telephone placed on an end table. "Hello? Kinomoto residence." She answered. "Oh Tomoyo..!" She exclaimed. Tomoyo? I'm glad to hear that they are still friends. In a moment, Sakura's bare eyes sparkled with excitement. I felt envious for not being able to make her react that way with me.

After having a long conversation with Tomoyo (when she said it'll be just a sec) she walked over to me and said, "Tomoyo got excited when I told her that you're here. She invited us to go to Eriol's mansion." So… They are still together. How could I ever compare my relationship with Sakura to theirs? They have this unbreakable joint that I wish we also share. I nodded to her, agreeing to the invitation of the amethyst eyed girl.

* * *

**Normal POV**

The two exited the apartment building when Kaho returned to pick up her daughter. They entered Syaoran's car. "So where exactly is his mansion?" He asked her as he begins to drive.

She kept quiet on his passenger seat as she recalls where Eriol's mansion is. "Hey why'd you stop the car?" She looked at him in bafflement.

"We still don't know where we're heading." He simply told her.

"Ok, I'll think first." She childishly smirked and thought hard. Syaoran stared at her '_her features changed. She grew more mature but she's still looks the same Sakura as before. Her longer hair suits her._' "Now I know! Just drive, I'll tell the directions..!" She happily cried out. At that, Syaoran drove off again. While driving, he didn't notice that she was also examining his new features. "Still so cute…" She whispered.

"What?" He asked.

"I meant left..!" She exclaimed when they approached the intersection. '_I didn't notice a while ago that his usual messy brown hair got nicer. It may look neater but the essence of the messy look is still present._'

* * *

Pretty soon, they arrived. Eriol's electrical gates opened once they arrived. When they stepped off the car, Tomoyo's voice followed, screaming both of their names. She ran off to them and gave Sakura a welcoming hug. 

Before they knew it, nighttime arrived and they found their selves in one of the tea rooms after dinner.

"Your turn, man." Eriol, age 21, handed Syaoran a shot glass full of tequila.

"Are you gonna kill ME?" He exclaimed upon examining how high the liquor is.

"You're an adult now, drink up!" he replied with a glint in his eyes. "Sure, but don't give Sakura this much..!"

"How come?" She suddenly sat on the couch beside Syaoran.

"You wouldn't be able to handle it." He uttered and drank all the liquor in the shot glass.

She watches his lips suck a cut piece of lemon and got totally allured. "Why wouldn't I be? I've been drinking every night at different bars..!" She mentioned and Tomoyo smiled at that.

"WHAT?" Syaoran shouted, nearly throwing the lemon on the lush floor.

She giggled and said, "Just kidding." And then she grabbed his left arm and embraced it.

"I'll kill you if ever that's true..!"

"It's true..!"

"WHAT?" he shouted again, nearly breaking one of the glasses this time.

"Kidding!" She exclaimed and rested her head on his shoulder. Then, she giggled some more.

"Geez Li, relax your body!" Eriol muttered as he hands Sakura the newly filled shot glass.

And they continued drinking all night, until the four of them found themselves asleep in the tea room.

"Master Hiiragizawa, this is a tea room, not a KTV bar for drunkards." An elder spoke up early in the morning. He glanced around the room. Eriol was lying on a couch and his head was on top of Tomoyo's lap. Tomoyo was sloppily seated on the same couch. On the other couch was Syaoran lying on his tummy and Sakura on top of him, lying on her back. (So, they are like back to back.) "Master Hiiragizawa, please wake up." But no one budged, everyone was fast asleep. "EHEM!" The elder butler uttered loudly.

After a while, Eriol began to open his eyes. "What? It's still so early..!" He sounded like a lazy teenager not wanting to go to school.

"You'll be late for school…"

"What school?" He responded groggily. This time, Tomoyo and Sakura starts to wake up.

"I said, you'll be late for the wedding of Mr. Jeong-hoon."

At that, Eriol widened his eyes. "Oh yeah! I forgot!" He said out loud, it made Tomoyo and Sakura come to their senses.

"Finally, you are totally awake, Master Hiiragizawa." The elder said.

"Syaoran, wake up!" Eriol cried out. "SYAORAN WAKE UP! IT'S KIM AND TIMI'S WEDDING TODAY!"

Upon hearing, Sakura shook Syaoran's head. "Wake up! It's Timi's wedding!"

"And shall I mention again, Master Hiiragizawa, that this room is for teas not for hard liquors or beers." He said disgustingly as he looks at the empty beer bottles.

"Get four baths ready." Was all Eriol's reply to him.

* * *

The four managed to bathe and dress up. They arrived at the wedding safely but they came five minutes late. "Just five minutes, just five minutes." Syaoran muttered as he glances at his wrist watch. 

"Why is it an orange and white wedding?" Sakura whispered to Syaoran's ear when they sat on their reserved seats.

"I dunno. I think it is Timi's idea." He replied, trying to take advantage on her as he puts his right arm around her waist.

"I love it!" Tomoyo exclaimed as she looks around the place. The place is very big. The wedding isn't in a normal church, but in a big hotel-like place. The entire place is decorated with white (of course) and dashes of orange ribbons. It almost looks like a Class A prom. "They didn't make the wedding too serious. It suits the couple." The other three agreed. "This gives me idea for our wedding, sweetie!" She giggled as she cuddles over to Eriol.

The other two watch Timi as she walks on the orange-carpeted isle. "What about ours then?" Syaoran whispered to Sakura. She gaped back at him and went quiet.

* * *

Before they knew it, the wedding is done and everyone is now eating at the reception. 

"Thanks for coming, you guys..!" Kim happily stated when he walked over to their table.

"I wouldn't miss this because I don't want you to miss mine..!" Syaoran joked as he takes care of Sakura's salad with two golden forks.

"And mine too..!" Eriol exclaimed and put his arm on Tomoyo's shoulders.

"We'll be there..!" Timi gladly told them as she embraces Kim's arm.

* * *

In Hong Kong, Yelan resides in her home office; reading the newspaper. At lifestyle section, she reads 'Second in Line Prince of Korea, Prince Kim Jeong-hoon Finally Wedded His Long Time Love- Lady Timi Kairi' "I'm so happy for Prince Kim." She whispers as she gazes at her picture with Kim's mum. "I wonder if the Queen could be this happy for my son when he takes his turn in marriage." And then she sighed hard as she finishes reading the article. "But with Xiao Lang having all these problems with engagements, I don't think she'll ever be…because Xiao Lang is too narrow-minded with marriages. He never understands how I feel. I know that as a loving mother, I should not force my child to go into marriages he does not want… But the Clan's rituals and traditions must go on. Xiao Lang should know better. 

I never thought that I'll be saying these things again after seeing him getting along with Kinomoto. Just when I thought that I had finally found the right girl for him…" She sighed in disappointment.

And then, there was a knock on the door. "Come in." She not-so-cheerfully stated.

"How's it going Mother?" Syaoran entered her wide office.

"Oh, back so soon?" Yelan turned to his son, half hiding her upset feelings.

He stands by the door. "Mum…" He began and then he pulled someone from the door opening to enter the room. "I'm finally getting married."

Yelan's eyes widened in happiness as she sees Sakura holding hands with her son.

**T H E - E N D**

**

* * *

**

**Author's Notes: **Whew! That was a bit exhausting..! It's the end! I'm not joking! But I have a bonus chapter coming up soon. Thanks so much everyone..!


	23. BONUS CHAPTER!

**I want to thank each and every one of you. Thank you for reviewing my story 'Just Marriage' September 2006 – February 2007. Thank you.**

But why do I feel like I missed something in Chapter 22? This fic is rated M, right? But if you ask me, this fic isn't 'M', the readers just asked me to make it 'M'. Well… Since it's 'M', I _must_ put lemons, right?

Young readers, a slight lemon is coming up. If you don't want lemons, just skip to the Bonus Chapter. (But I gaurantee, no icky stuff..)

* * *

**ANOTHER SIDE: A Secret after the Words 'THE END'**

**Sakura's POV**

I had fun having dinner with the Li's. Like the usual, her sisters are still energetic as ever. Meiling is still sometimes the bossy type of girl… And their mum? I never thought I could see her this happy. I still didn't manage to meet their father… And I'm not sure if he's dead or something… I think he's really busy.

I am now being dragged by Syaoran. I'm not sure where we're going but…wherever is fine.

* * *

**Normal POV**

"Oh… So my luggage has been brought up here, e?" Sakura mentioned when they entered Syaoran's green room.

"C'mon, if not in here, where would they put it?" Syaoran began walking off to another door.

"Maybe in the guest room or something…" She responded while following him to the bathroom.

"That is not gonna happen." He plainly said and let her join him in the bathroom.

She watched Syaoran in the bathroom and suddenly said "What am I doing here?"

"I dunno!" He exclaimed defensively as he walks towards the shower room. "You followed me! Do whatever you want!" And then he took off his black shirt. Sakura saw his naked upper body; she began to blush and looked away. Syaoran saw her cheeks went red and it made him blush too. After that, he entered the shower, taking off all his garments.

'Sssshhhh' Sakura heard the sound of the shower turned on. She placed her hands on her hips with irritancy. '_I thought I saw him motioning me to come inside here!_' And then she decided to take a nap in the bedroom. He walked over to the shower, meaning to tell him that she'll leave the bathroom.

"Hey Syaoran!" She cried out while knocking at the translucent door. "Eeek!" She slightly shrieked when the translucent door opened and she was dragged inside. "You're making all my clothes wet..!" She said angrily at his face, not wanting to look somewhere else.

"And then we shall take 'em off then." He smiled sinisterly and began unbuttoning her top.

"H-hey…!" She tried to fight him off but he crashed his lips into hers while continuing to unbutton her shirt.

It was like magic- according to her. She had never tasted his lips for years! '_So this is how it feels like. I think I had forgotten it throughout the years._' She thought. She threw her arms around his neck after he tossed her top on the wet floor. His hands traveled from her back down to her buttocks. He felt her skirt getting wet with the shower and then he unzipped it. Their tongues are wrestling in their mouths as he lets her skirt slide down through her legs.

"I think I need a shampoo." She said after parting from his masculine lips. He watched her back as she tries to reach the shampoo on the _high _glass shelf. He lifted his arms and unbuttoned the back of her bra. "Hey..!" She cried out when she felt her bra fell from her upper body.

"Hey what?" He smiled menacingly. And then he took the shampoo bottle from the high glass shelf and put some shampoo on her hair. In a matter of seconds, they fell into another embrace and he felt her breasts crashed onto his strong chest.

And they continued taking a shower together, and somehow, Syaoran had managed to take off her pink panty. After that, the both of them wrapped themselves with towels and headed to his bedroom.

"C'mon I can walk by myself!" Sakura whined when he carried her bridal style.

"Oh you're not goin anywhere." Syaoran said balefully. At that, he placed her on his bed and…you know… they did _it _for the second time.

* * *

**Your imagination will fill in for the rest. (But the truth is, I can't write lemons, my lungs will stop. Hehehe.)**

**Now I give you the bonus chapter. Feel free to drop a review after reading this.**

**Arigato minna-san!**

**

* * *

**

**BONUS CHAPTER: Leaving Memories in Your Head**

"So here is my skirt!" Sakura's emerald orbs joyfully wandered around her gray mini skirt. "I've been looking for this…since…since forever..!"

Syaoran grunted when she found her gray skirt hidden under his pile of clothes in his closet. "Now, now…" He muttered as he snatches the skirt from her hands. "Even if you are a Li now, I still won't allow you to wear this." He said as he walks towards the bed- where his black suitcase is located.

Sakura and Syaoran are now a week married. Their room in the Li mansion is now ready. They are now in his room packing their stuff so they could transfer to the new room.

They are advised to stay in the Li mansion until Syaoran turns twenty five. When he reached that certain age, they can live in their own house.

"C'mon!" She scowled as she seizes back her skirt and places it in her pink suitcase.

"Tch!" he hooted. "Okay, but wear it only in the house..!"

"WHAT?" She snapped.

"Only in the house!" He exclaimed.

"Okay okay…" She murmured as she continues fixing her things.

* * *

"Hey buddy!" Syaoran beamed, mockery visible in his eyes. 

"Buddy?" Sakura looked at her husband in deep confusion. They are now in Japan because Sakura misses her family. They are only staying there for a week.

"Hey..!" the guy Syaoran called out turned to them. It seems like he just exited the comic shop.

"Hey Ken..! How's it goin' man?" Syaoran said as he gives the guy a buddy-buddy-like hug.

"Just fine." He replied in doubt.

"Good! Good!" He responded while Sakura looks at him in qualm. "Reading the news lately?"

Ken raised one eyebrow and muttered "Yeah." He looked at the both of them and added "I know you guys just got married. Congratulations?" He thought that that was what Syaoran wanted to hear from him.

'_Can't wait to see his face._' Syaoran thought as he hands Ken a newspaper. "Here, you can have it."

"WOW! A newspaper! Just what I always wanted!" Ken exclaimed sarcastically as he takes the newspaper.

Syaoran smirked with his mock and said "Very funny…just look at the lifestyle page."

Ken noticed that the newspaper does not have the latest news so he wondered why it was given to him. "Heck!" He cried out when he looked at the lifestyle section. "'Second in Line Prince of Korea, Prince Kim Jeong-hoon Finally Wedded His Long Time Love- Lady Timi Kairi'" He read in hesitance. After that Syaoran roared with laughter after seeing the look on his face.

"Ouch!" Syaoran cried out when Sakura hit him in the head. "It's okay Ken…Sorry…" She turned to him.

"The food was great! Yeah sorry I didn't tag you along… The wedding was in England so…you know." Syaoran mocked as he rubs the back of his head.

"Very funny." Ken raised his eyebrow at him and then he turned to her "Hey Sakura, remember the time when we had a shampoo with a head massage?"

"Yeah!" Her emerald eyes widened with glee as she recalls how fun it was.

"WHAT?" Syaoran snapped in rage.

"Wanna do it again some time?" He beamed at her.

"Sure! But I'm afraid we'll be returning to Hong Kong soon…" She replied.

"WHAT?" Syaoran repeated with the same angry tone. "You told me you were with Tomoyo..!" he cried out after remembering the time she massaged his head in his bathroom. Sakura just shrugged her shoulders in amusement. After that, he turned to Ken again. "I'M SO GONNA GET YOU FOR THAT!" Ken roared with laughter as he walks away. With anger, Syaoran chased him when Ken began running off leaving the newspaper scattered on the sidewalk.

* * *

"Stop doing that! You're spilling paint all over my carpet!" Syaoran cried out after spinning his office chair towards Sakura's direction. They are in his office back in Hong Kong. 

"Oh c'mon! I'll be careful, I promise!" She replied as she continues painting on the canvass. She is seated on the white carpeted floor at the back of Syaoran's office room. He meant to argue with the probability that she'll make a mess but there was a sudden knock on the door.

'Knock knock' "Come in." Syaoran uttered while spinning back his black chair under his office table.

A man in a black suit entered. "Sir, we have finally found the artist you are looking for. We shall wait for your consent."

After that, a burgundy haired girl skipped inside his office "Hey Syaoran!" She exclaimed happily. "I'm so hired, right?"

"TIMI?" His amber eyes widened. "No way man! I don't want my company to get to bankruptcy!"

She rolled her eyes and saw Sakura at the back of the office "Hey Sakura!" She called her.

At that, Syaoran also looked at Sakura and noticed her mess. "LOOK AT WHAT YOU'VE DONE! I TOLD YOU NOT TO PAINT IN HERE!" He shouted.

"B-but..." Sakura began with a frown. "I wanted to make you a painting for you to hang on your wall!"

After that, he stood from his seat and rushed to her "LOOK AT YOUR MESS!"

"Hey, what's goin on?" A burgundy haired guy entered.

Syaoran gaped at the man who just entered "Not you too!"

Timi ran off to the guy "I want Syaoran to hire me!"

"Oh he will." Kim uttered, making sure his wife will get the job she wants.

Upon hearing that, Syaoran shouted "NO WAY!"

Kim sat on Syaoran's office chair and said "I, handsome and sexy, Syaoran Li, hire more handsome and sexier Kim's wife, Timi Jeong-hoon, to be the company's central manager for artistic commercial strategies and such... blah blah… and blah blah blah… blah blah..!" Kim finished his speech.

"YAY!" Timi watched her husband.

"NO!" Syaoran snapped as he walks back to his chair.

"C'mon Syao, I'll be good!" Timi swore.

Kim still remained on Syaoran's office chair as Sakura butts in and said "On behalf of Syaoran Li's body and soul, I hire you!"

"YAY!" Timi jumped in glee as Kim stands.

"Hey..!" Another female entered the office. "Can I like…be the designer for your uniforms?"

Syaoran sees the sparkle in Tomoyo's eyes and said "We don't need new designs for our uniforms!"

"Mine's orange..!" Timi raised her hand.

"Mine's pink!" Sakura also raised her hand.

"You don't work here!" Syoaran turned to his wife.

She put down her hand and beamed at him "I just want one..!"

Kim watched how happy Sakura is and said "I want one too! I want maroon! I look sexy in maroon!"

"Oi…" Syoaran placed his right palm on his forehead.

**END**

* * *

**Author's Notes: **Hahahaha! I had fun writing that! 

Again, thanks everybody! I also would like to see you reviewing my new story **Solemn Wishes**.

Oh yeah, I would also like to thank the following c2s:

1. **.CardCaptors madness**.  
2. **CCS Fanfics Hall of Fame**  
3. **ThE SyAoRaNSaKuRa RoMaNcE cHrOnIcLeS**  
4. **Wishing upon a shooting star: CCS collections**  
5. **the ultimate cardcaptor sakura collection**

Arigato, minna-san!

* * *

**Have a Friendster account? Add me up!** - tamara AT sakura-mail. (..just don't include the spaces..) 


End file.
